Back From the Future
by Vera Cobb
Summary: When Rory finds life isn't working out the way she planned, a trip back to her high school years gives her the opportunity to make some changes. But will all the changes really be for the best?
1. Driving Into the Unknown

_A/N: This is one of the wacked out ideas that just occurred to me a couple of days ago. I don't have a plot planned out per se - I just know where I want to get, and I have lots of ideas for fun and hi-jinks along the way. I hope you'll enjoy the journey, and forgive me if I get too carried away. Some knowledge of Back to the Future might help here, but is not essential. The Delorean is just a story device. _

_Cheers!_

_~VC_

**Chapter 1: Driving Into the Unknown**

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." Rory strode briskly to her car. "Stupid, moronic, juvenile delinquent." She wrenched open the car door, whacking her shin in the process and letting out a yelp. "Spoiled, ass-faced, miscreant. Ungrateful felonious wench."

Dropping into the car seat she finally ran out of words and stared blankly though the window in front of her. Her shin was throbbing but she wasn't going to let herself cry. Not yet.

She tried to make her mind blank, blocking out all her memories of the day so far. She put the gear stick into drive and started her car for Stars Hollow. What she was going to do when she got there, she had no idea. The idea of speaking to her mom was one of those that she was trying to blank from her mind. She wasn't succeeding. Neither could she stop herself from thinking of the inevitable conversation with her grandparents; the look of disappointment that she'd see on Luke's face; the pitiful side-ways glances from the rest of the town; Lane's best-friend-motivational-speech...

"God damn it!" Rory suddenly yelled, slamming her hand on the steering wheel. The car did not respond and Rory really got the feeling then that silence was deafening. Because in the silence, she could hear those words still echoing in her stupid, felonious brain.

_"I'm very sorry Miss Gilmore. Your resume is certainly impressive and your work does reflect considerable talent, but unfortunately at this time we are unable to offer you the position in light of your police record."_

It had been CNN. An opportunity to work as an Assistant on the Foreign Desk and make all her dreams come true.

It wasn't going to happen now.

Rory shook her head and growled, as if trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't break down here. "Suck it up Gilmore. You made your bed, now climb in it and deal with the god damn lumps."

But it wasn't that easy. Sure, she'd made her metaphorical bed, but there had been a whole town of people invested in it. The sacrifices of her mother, over the years; the financial support of her grandparents; the emotional support of the town... She hadn't just ruined her own dreams. She was going to disappoint so many other people.

"Stupid Mitchum and stupid Logan and ugggh!" she ranted, although she knew that she really only had herself to blame. It had been at her urging that Logan had stolen the yacht. Of course, she could never have done it herself, but in no replaying of the scenario could she ever really turn it into Logan's fault.

No. It was her screw up. Rory Gilmore never did things by halves. She excelled in everything she did. Unfortunately, that meant she also excelled at falling off her pedestal.

_"You're gonna be an overseas correspondent?"_

_"Yes I am."_

She'd been so certain. She'd had the plan and no one had ever doubted her.

Even Jess, who had never seemed to believe in anything, had believed in her.

_"I'm sure you'll do it. You will, I promise. I'll help you practice, okay? Tomorrow, you'll stand in the middle of the street and I will drive straight at you screaming in a foreign language."_

Now why the hell was she remembering that now? "I should have held him to that," she muttered dryly to herself. What if she had gone to Jess that night, four years ago, instead of to Logan and the yacht and jail? Would he have slapped some sense into her? Maybe she wouldn't have even dropped out of Yale for all those months.

"Holy crap!" Rory slammed on the brakes suddenly as the road seemed to lurch beneath her car and a flash of lightening split the world in front of her. Her Prius slipped to a screeching halt and the back end slid out a little. Her fingers clenched tightly around the wheel as she craned her head forward, watching out the window. A hundred yards in front of her, another car had appeared, seemingly from nowhere, as if it had been created by the lightening itself.

"A Delorean," Rory mumbled, momentarily distracted from her problems. Rory Gilmore was _not _a car person - she couldn't tell a Toyota from a BMW or a Porsche from a Volvo, but she did know her movies. Many hours had been spent with her mother, trying to find plot holes in _The Back to the Future_ movies and contemplating ways to adapt the Jeep into a time machine. (And of course, the key element of that, Lorelai had insisted, would be to make the doors open upside down.)

Surprising herself, she giggled as the door of the car in front of her slid to a stop and did just that. Her giggles stopped however as a white-haired man stepped out, with a torn lab coat and wild eyes. "Doc Brown?" she mumbled, as the man looked around himself in apparent panic and then charged towards her car.

"You there! Girl! Open up!"

I'm going nuts, Rory thought dumbly, as she wound down her window.

"I need your car."

"Wha-"

"You can take mine," he gestured to the Delorean, "And do what you like with it. I never want to see it again." He was speaking very quickly, obviously agitated.

Rory just stared at him, still not entirely certain that she wasn't trapped in her own imagination.

Doc Brown continued, "It's a time machine. Very useful if you're not stupid," he paused for a breath. "I am stupid...So stupid!" This last was said as an afterthought, and Rory got the feeling he was berating himself, rather than talking to her.

"Doc Brown?" she finally found words. The Doctor looked at her in wide eyed anguish.

"Oh dear God no! You know me? You shouldn't know me! What have I done to my timeline?"

Rory was about to speak, but again, the Doctor continued. "Never mind. It's too late. I'm done. I can not get back in that car. I will not..." he looked at her, desperately. "Please will you take it?"

For about three seconds, Rory stared at him like a rabbit caught in headlights. Logically she knew it was ridiculous. Deloreans weren't really time machines; flux capacitors weren't real and this man couldn't be Doc Brown...and yet...if it were true...

I can stop myself from stealing the yacht... No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than she was pulling the keys from the ignition and stepping out of the car.

Doc Brown was looking at her like she was his saviour. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He pressed a set of keys into her hand as she gave him hers. She looked at him, blinking furiously for a moment, as if to make certain that she was really doing this, then turned and raced down the road, towards the Delorean. As she climbed into the low slung seat she could see Doc Brown pacing around her car, studying it with interest. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realised that he'd probably never seen a Toyota Prius before.

Turning her attention back to the Delorean, she felt a crazy churn of excitement in her stomach as she looked at the dashboard. It was real! She could see all the extra knobs and gadgets that had been added to the car, to, supposedly, make it travel through time.

In the centre of the dash, there was a digital display with a date on it. Without taking notice of the date, she quickly cleared it and entered in May 5th, 2005. There was a beep as something inside the car registered it and she turned the key in the ignition, glad that the road ahead was clear. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Doctor waving at her, but she ignored him, not wanting anything to talk her out of doing this...or trying this. If it didn't work and she was found to be completely crazy, she could just chalk it up to a post CNN-rejection breakdown.

Her foot hit the gas pedal hard and she felt suddenly very calm as the car lurched forwards, the speedometer climbing steadily. If the movies were to be believed, she needed to get the car to 88 miles an hour before it would time travel. 45...50...65...

"The date is a few years out!!"

75...80... She finally heard Doc Brown's call as she careened passed him. 85...88...shit!

Another tremble shook the earth and more flashes of blue lightening crashed to the ground. Once the world had settled again, Rory Gilmore and the Delorean had disappeared.

**********************************

"Mom, this is your final chance! I can't hold on any longer."

"Wait, wait, wait, fiendish daughter of mine!"

Rory Gilmore sighed dramatically and scowled up at the sight of her mother as she raced down the staircase. "Mom, your shirt is on backwards..."

Lorelai came to a jumpy halt, looking down at herself. "Drat." She started walking towards the door, threading her arms back out of her sleeves as she did so, so she could turn her top around.

"I don't know how you survived sixteen years without me," Rory muttered as she hoisted her school bag onto her back and followed her mother out the door.

Now properly dressed, Lorelai pressed her hand to her heart and pretended to swoon. "I didn't. I did not live, until you were in my life. I knew nothing of the world, until I had you."

As the pair started walking towards the town centre and Luke's Diner, Rory narrowed her eyes at her mom and commented wryly, "You knew enough of the world to create me."

"Ooh! Low blow!"

Rory smirked. "You made me wait twenty minutes for you to change your outfit this morning. That's twenty minutes of coffee time, wasted!"

This time it was Lorelai's turn to narrow her eyes and smirk. "What you really mean is: twenty minutes of boyfriend ogling time, wasted!"

Stuck for a response, Rory just poked her tongue out at her mother and increased her pace.

As they turned the corner and moved off their street, neither of them noticed the Delorean pull into their driveway.

*************************************

"Ouch!" Rory leaned forward in the car seat, rubbing her shin. Though she hadn't been paying much attention to the pain when it had started, she was certainly aware of it now. Damn car door. She rolled up the leg of her pantsuit and grimaced at the already purple bruise that was forming. "That's one for the photo album."

A quick trek to Yale had convinced that she was definitely in the wrong year. She just wasn't sure how far out she was. She popped open the door of the Delorean, still amused at the way it opened upwards. 'Harder for that door to kick you in the shins when you're feeling down,' she muttered as she climbed out of the car. "Ow, fu-" she jammed her hand into her mouth, biting down on it. At this moment, putting weight on her left leg was decidedly agonising. Leaning back against the car, she took a look at the house in front of her. It was weird. She'd been in Stars Hollow and at her house only a few days ago. But the house she was staring at now she hadn't seen in...well, probably a number of years. 'But what year is it?' She surveyed the windows and the upstairs. It was before the renovations had been done, that was for certain. Her mom's Jeep was in the driveway though, so that narrowed it down a little.

Limping slowly she made her way up the steps towards the front door and lifted up the stone turtle, smiling as she found the key. "So predictable."

Once inside the house she grinned as she saw all the familiar clutter of her high school years. The monkey lamp, her mother's dress maker doll, the wonderfully uncomfortable couch...it felt like coming home to a forgotten world. In the present day, Lorelai's house had become Luke's home too, and while Rory didn't begrudge him moving in, a lot had changed over the years.

"Probably a good job she got rid of all this stuff," she said to herself, wandering through the lounge room."'Paul Anka would have a field day in here."

She made her way over to her bedroom, strangely moved to see Colonel Cluckers still sitting on her bed, just where she'd left him in 2009. Some things never change. As she looked at her room now, the only real difference in it was the Harvard paraphernalia on the wall. "So that narrows it down some more."

Flopping down on her bed, she reached back to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer, grabbing a packet of Advil. She took two tablets and swallowed them down, hoping they'd help ease the pain in her leg. Returning the Advil to the drawer she began scanning her room further, looking for evidence of the date and cursing her mother for her anti-calendar habits. Apparently keeping a calendar was a depressing tradition, as it meant watching the days tick by, one by one, bringing you closer and closer to what Lorelai called 'The Last Hurrah.'

"Not that that ever stopped me," Rory muttered, pulling open her desk drawer and searching for her planner. It wasn't there. "Damn. Must have taken it to school."

School! She used her hands to push her weight up on her desk and hopped over to her wardrobe. Chilton uniforms! Bingo. "So I'm somewhere in my last three years of high school, before I chose Yale..." She rolled her eyes. "Stupid Dr. Brown and his stupid clock - ooh! The chupah!" Limping quickly, she walked back outside to check the front garden. The chupah was there, narrowing it down to an eighteen month period.

"So do I change stuff now?" Rory pondered out loud as she made her way back to the Delorean. "I was going to stop the yacht incident, but maybe if I do something now..." I could stop Jess leaving me...

The thought popped into her head from nowhere. Or somewhere unbidden, at least. Jess? Is that what she wanted?

"I might not even be dating Jess yet. I could still be with Dean...ugh." She shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Dean. After her Yachting Felony and the Associated Mess, her last relationship with Dean was her biggest regret. Sleeping with him at all had been an incredibly stupid thing, but to then date him again?! Completely idiotic.

But would she be able to fix her relationship with Jess from this point? Would fixing it help in the long run?

She was about to pull out of the driveway when it suddenly occurred to her that a Delorean would probably attract a bit of attention in Stars Hollow. Kirk would most certainly want to make a big deal about it. And if what she'd seen in the movies was right, it wouldn't be a good idea for her to really interact with anyone who might recognise her.

"Okay. Stash the car and travel incognito," she murmured, turning the car away from the town centre. Struck by a sudden idea she headed for the Independence Inn, confident that there was plenty of wilderness around there in which she could conceal the car. For a short while at least...

*****************************************************

"See, I knew you were just going to make kissy faces all morning."

"Mom, we weren't making kissy faces!" Rory grumbled at her mother as she swung her backpack onto her shoulders, a little more aggressively than she had intended, successfully swiping Lorelai in the process.

"Woah, hold it, Bag Lady! That thing is dangerous."

"Sorry," Rory offered, meekly.

"Okay. Love you kid. I'll see you tonight."

"You might; if Paris hasn't flayed me alive."

Lorelai smiled as she started backing away from her daughter. "If she tries anything, just slug her with your bag."

Rory smiled back and waved to her mom as she climbed onto the bus.

Lorelai turned and headed towards the Independence Inn. Time to start work.

***************************************************

Rory was definitely starting to regret her decision to ditch the Delorean. Limping towards town was proving to be a very slow and arduous journey. She had just stopped for what seemed like the hundredth time, to lean against a tree, when she saw a figure approaching. "Mom!"

For a second her heart seemed to freeze in her chest. Somehow she knew instinctively that Lorelai could not be allowed to see her. Space time continuum and all that jazz. She pressed herself against the tree and slid around so that she was facing away from her.

"Michel, I've told you, we can't introduce a screening process and no, you can't ban children. Look, I'll be there in ten minutes, just tell the kids to play outside."

Rory peeked cautiously around the tree, watching as her mother strode by, talking on her cell phone. She looked at her hair, hoping to be able to place the style to a time frame, but honestly, most of the time Lorelai's hair changed with her moods, rather than a particular fashion trend. It was impossible to pin it down.

Once her mother had gone, Rory set off, back on her trip to the town square. She was only a street away when she realised that she'd almost certainly be recognised. Sure, she was a few years older than the Rory in this time, but she didn't think she'd really changed that much. "Great. Now I need a disguise...how?"

Twenty minutes later, Rory slipped out of Miss Patty's studio wearing a wig of dark hair in a chin length bob and some ridiculously huge sunglasses. The hair was horribly Katie Holmes-ish and the glasses were exactly the kind that Paris Hilton would love and Rory would usually mock, but together, they seemed to do a good job of hiding her face.

Feeling much more confident now, Rory stood in the town square, trying to plan her next move. She could see kids milling about outside the high school and on a whim, turned that way.

"Hey, Lane! What class do we have next?"

"English, Sarah. When are you going to memorise your timetable?"

"I'm trying! But it's so hard..."

Rory watched with some amusement as she saw her best friend throw her hands up in frustration and charge into the school, ranting something about incompetent bimbos. After a moment's hesitation, she followed her.

Okay, I'm not going to blend in here... For a split second she'd thought about passing herself off as a student, but when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a window and remembered the CNN interview suit she was wearing, she realised that was never going to happen. I look so old and grown up, she thought, slightly surprised. And ridiculous, she added, fingering her glasses.

She'd reached the door to Lane's English class and was hovering awkwardly in the hallway when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Miss? Can I help you?"

She turned to find herself facing her old Principal, Mr Merton. "Oh, sorry, I was looking for, um..." she fumbled around in her purse as if she was looking for something, when in reality, she was just trying to find something to say.

"Oh, are you the relief teacher?' Principal Merton jumped in, looking relieved.

Rory snapped her head up in surprise. "Oh...yes. That's me."

"Thank God. I thought I was going to have to teach this class myself. The agency said they couldn't find anyone."

"Ah, well, they did. They found me. Little old me. I was just...late..."

Principal Merton nodded, not really listening. "Well this is the class we need you to teach. You'll be subbing for our English Lit teacher. If you have any problems, my office is down the hall on the left."

"Okay, thanks. I'm sure I'll be fine." Rory suddenly found herself slipping into this role very easily.

"Well thanks again. You're my hero, Miss...uh?"

"Gil-...McFly," Rory quickly recovered, but then bit her own tongue, cursing herself for using that name. McFly? Really?! Why not strap on a big sign that says _Hi! I'm Back from the Future!!_?

The principal didn't seem to notice though. "All right Miss McFly. I'll see you later."

Once he'd gone, Rory took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves, before walking into the classroom. It didn't really work...she walked in anyway.

She spotted Lane as soon as she entered the room and then gradually recognised a few of the other faces. She'd gone to school with these kids for most of her life, but most of them seemed completely alien to her now.

Turning to the side of the classroom she felt her stomach churn as she saw Dean hunched over his desk, scribbling on a notepad. Of course, he just had to be in this class. She watched him for a moment, wondering, weirdly, if she was dating him now.

The class seemed to be settling down a little and Rory placed her bag on the teacher's desk before stepping to the front of the blackboard. Suddenly she remembered her stupid glasses, but knew that no matter what, she could not take them off. Lane and Dean at least would recognise her for sure.

"Morning class..." she started, trying to sound brave. She introduced herself, again as Miss McFly. As expected, this drew a few snickers from some of the students, Lane included, which she found quite amusing. Dean looked blank. Yeah, figures. He was never one for the awesome classics. She apologised for her sunglasses, telling them that she'd recently had eye surgery and was very light sensitive. Again, there were more snickers as a couple of the guys made crude suggestions about alcohol abuse.

Choosing to ignore them she quickly figured out what they were working on and after a few minutes discussion, assigned the class some reading.

Ten minutes later, things seemed to be settled and everything was going smoothly. Rory's only complaint was that whichever teacher normally used this room, they hadn't bothered to put a date on the blackboard. She sat at the desk, trying to flip nonchalantly through the teacher's paperwork when the door opened.

Great. Stop the presses everyone: James Dean has entered the building. Jess Mariano has arrived.


	2. Cause

_A/N: Many many thanks to everyone who so kindly reviewed the last chapter. I wasn't sure if people would take to the time travelling/Delorean aspect of this fic, but it seems you have, and so for that, I am grateful. I hope this chapter keeps everyone happy. Much more Jess in it, which I generally find pleasing! I'd appreciate any feedback on the two different Rory's. IE - Can you tell them apart or does it get confusing?_

_Cheers,_

_VC_

**Chapter 2: Cause**

Rory watched as Jess hesitated in the doorway. She could tell he was debating the logic of attending class when there was a substitute teacher in attendance.

"Mr Mariano. Nice of you to join us." The words had come out of her mouth before she even realised she was saying them. Wow, she really was getting into this teacher role!

She saw the look of surprise on Jess's face, at her using his name, but was pleased when he strolled to the back and took a seat. She tried to repress a smirk as he pulled a book from his back pocket and started to read. But what? she wondered. It didn't look like the assigned text, but Rory was pretty certain that Jess had already read _1984 _anyway_. _Curiously she stood up from her desk and started drifting slowly down the aisles, silently thanking herself for taking the Advil earlier.

Her eyebrows rose as she saw Dean pouring over his book, reading with a ruler under each line. Really? He reads like that? How did she not know this? She almost felt bad now, for making him read Jane Austen back when they'd started dating. It must have been like torture for him. And yet....he'd done it.

Not comfortable with where her mind was going, she continued on towards the back of the classroom, until she was hovering over Jess. He looked up at her, face expressionless. She held his gaze for a moment (a much easier thing to do from behind her sunglasses), until he cracked.

"What?" he asked curtly. God she loved his attitude. Stop it Rory! He's seventeen! Or eighteen...

"Just wondered what you were reading."

"A book."

"That's good. Better than reading a cereal box."

Jess seemed surprised by her answer. He cocked an eyebrow almost curiously. "Not necessarily. Depends on the kind of cereal," he shot back, after a moment's pause.

Leaning over she slipped the book from his hands before he could protest. "_We the Living_? Really?" she looked down at Jess in surprise. "You're reading Ayn Rand?"

Jess just scowled and reached out to grab his book back. "Yeah, but I'd rather be reading a box of Frosted Flakes. They're grrr-reat," he said, dryly.

Rory scoffed. "Come on! You can not compare Rand to Tony the Tiger! Hemingway maybe, but not Rand."

"What? Hemingway?" Jess clearly hadn't been expecting this.

"Well Tony the Tiger probably has about as much to offer as Hemingway…actually, probably more. I mean, those frosted flakes are tasty. But then I suppose Hemingway is a great cure for insomnia…I'd have to call it even." Oh God, what was she doing? Standing in a class room, bantering with Jess as if she was seventeen… Jess was obviously as surprised by her comments as she was. It occurred to her suddenly that she had also gained the curious attentions of the rest of the class. She quickly tried to regain her composure. "Why are you reading Rand, if you think she's so terrible?"

Jess's face closed off a little and he shrugged, looking down. "No reason."

Bullshit! Not willing to let him get away that easily, Rory kept looking at him. "Liar."

"It's for his girlfriend." Rory looked over at Lane in surprise as she carried on. "He's reading it to get on her good side."

She saw Dean's head come up at this and his shoulders tense. That answered that question then; whenever she was, she was evidently dating Jess.

"That must be some girl..." Rory said lightly, looking at Jess in mild surprise. She didn't remember him ever mentioning this book to her.

"Yeah..." she caught Jess returning Dean's glare. "She's the kind that expects more than cereal boxes," and with that, he just leaned back in his chair and lifted his book in front of him. Conversation over.

*******************************************

Rory climbed tiredly off her bus, relieved to be back home. She hadn't been wrong about Paris. Okay, so maybe she hadn't exactly flayed her alive, but her unforgiving dictatorship hadn't been anything like pleasant.

She pulled her blue beanie onto her head and smiled as Jess approached her, kissing her cheek. "Hey!"

"Hi," she eyed the coffee in his hand. "Is that for me?"

"Well I was gonna' run over to Doose's and offer it to Taylor, see if he'd make out with me, but I suppose…"

Rory rolled her eyes as Jess handed the coffee over. He placed his hand on her back as they strolled across the town square. "Hey, we're not going to the diner!"

"You noticed that, huh?" Jess just smirked at Rory's confusion. "One lap around town first, then we will."

"Aw, you want to make out with me."

"Smart girl," Jess mumbled, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Very smart," Rory agreed, when they finally came up for air. "What about you? Did you go to school today?"

"Yes?" Jess answered, as if he wasn't sure.

She frowned at him, curiously. "Yes?"

He smiled a little, kissing her chastely this time. "Yes I went. Didn't learn anything, but I showed up and got my name ticked off."

Rory looked pleased. "That's good. I mean, not that you didn't learn anything, but it's good that you went."

He nodded absently. "We actually had a substitute teacher in English. That was…interesting."

"Oh yeah?"

"She tried to tell me that Tony the Tiger wasn't as good as Ayn Rand."

Rory looked as surprised by the conversation as Jess had been, but for different reasons. "You tried to compare them? Are you crazy? I mean, Tony is grrr-reat and all, but he's not a writer. You could compare him and Hemingway maybe, but not Rand! That's sacrilege."

Jess's mouth dropped open and he looked suddenly disturbed. Rory frowned at him. "What?"

It took him a moment to respond. "I feel like I've had this conversation before…" he shook his head quickly. "No. I _have_ had this conversation before; with the teacher."

Rory looked amused. "She sounds smart. You should go to class more often. She might teach you something," she grinned up at him, a challenge dancing in her eyes.

Jess just scowled. "Shut up," he responded, before bringing his mouth down to hers and kissing the debate right out of her.

Eventually the two continued on their walk, both enjoying the not-so-chaste kisses, until a thought struck Rory. "Why were you discussing Rand in the first place?"

"Uh…" Jess hesitated for a moment, before his lips came down on her again.

*********************************************************************

Rory sat in Weston's, relieved that her day was over. She was sure she'd made a pretty good teacher, but there was a reason she'd never considered that as a career option. It was so disheartening seeing the incredible apathy of some of the students, most of whom couldn't tell the difference between Hemingway and Melville. One student even had the audacity to claim, "They both wrote about fish, so they must be pretty similar."

"Can I get you anything else dear?" Fran had appeared at her table and was smiling at her pleasantly. Rory realised guiltily that she'd been sitting here for almost an hour, just drinking coffee. It wasn't even that the coffee was particularly good, but it had seemed a good place to hang out.

"Um, could I get some pie? Cherry, please." Fran nodded and walked away. Rory grimaced, remembering that in her time, this woman was dead. "That's just morbid and creepy," she muttered, scanning the other faces in the room, as if worried that she might be eating with other dead people. Her face paled. "Oh no…"

So she wasn't exactly faced with a ghost, but it was definitely an eerie sensation to watch herself walk into the bakery with Dean. She picked up a menu, holding it in front of her face, feeling suddenly very exposed. It was one thing to see her friends in this time line, but she knew without a doubt, that running into herself would cause the world to implode completely. She heard her own voice, cutting into her thoughts.

"-being right by the bathroom always makes me kind of uncomfortable, which isn't really fair, because something has to be right by the bathroom. Otherwise you're cutting down on tables, which means cutting down on profits and…windows fine?"

This was definitely weird; she remembered this conversation. Watching herself and Dean walk over to the table by the window and sit down awkwardly she realised exactly where she was…or when she was. The Winter Carnival was tomorrow night.

"Here's your pie, dear."

"Thanks Fran," Rory smiled at the old (dead) lady and then as she saw the confusion on her face, mentally kicked herself for using her name. Really have to stop doing that. Fran didn't say anything though, and Rory turned casually to her pie, still watching the conversation taking place at the window.

Her teenage self had been too naïve to recognise how Dean was trying to ingratiate himself back into her world, but older Rory could see now how completely wrong it was. She recognised his pattern now, realised that he was doing the same thing now that he'd done to her in her first year of Yale; getting 'friendly' with her, despite the fact she and then he, had been in relationships with other people. Don't fall for it Rory! she willed helplessly, watching her teenage self chatting happily to the Jolly Green Giant.

Oh my God – did I really just call him that? She found herself smirking, realising that Jess's influence had rubbed off on her over the years. Not able to stomach the awfulness she was watching much longer, she quickly finished off her pie, paid her bill and limped for the door, realising she was going to need some more painkillers very soon.

Doose's Market was quiet and Rory was grateful. She was eying the drug selection, wondering if she should try something stronger than Advil when she saw Jess walk in. This is so inappropriate, she thought, painfully aware of how her stomach had clenched and her heart had tripped in her chest when she saw him. He's eighteen! I'm not. And I'm a horrible person, she added, thinking of her eighteen year old counterpart, sitting at Weston's with Dean. I have to fix this.

Grabbing her usual Advil and throwing into the basket with her other supplies, she casually made her way to the aisle that Jess was in. She repressed a smile when she saw the cereal boxes.

"You really do love Tony the Tiger, huh?"

His head whipped around in surprise. "Are you following me?"

She held up her basket. "Just shopping." Jess turned back to his cereal, obviously ending the conversation, but Rory wasn't done. "So are you going to the Winter Carnival?"

This time his expression was horrified. "Are you hitting on me?"

Rory laughed and shook her head furiously. "Nope, just making small talk. This seems like a friendly town…" she paused, as if waiting for a response, though she knew she wouldn't get one.

After a few more moments of silence she shrugged. "Okay, I guess you're not so friendly. Wonder what your girlfriend sees in you..."

To her surprise, she actually got a reaction this time, as Jess's jaw tightened. "You'd have to ask her that."

She smiled at him, trying to keep her tone light. "Maybe I will. Are you taking her to the Carnival?"

"Nope."

She remembered the conversation she'd had with Jess as a teenager, trying to convince him to go with her and sighed. This was the side of Jess that had always annoyed her. Her voice, when she spoke, was hard and slightly scathing. "Really? What, you've got the girl, so now you figure you don't need to make any effort?"

Jess grabbed a box of muesli and a box of Frosted Flakes from the shelf and started to move away.

Rory kept speaking. "Don't suppose it will matter. I guess there'll be plenty of other guys that would like to take her-"

He spun back at that. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing usually. Don't mind me." She shrugged casually and then with a cheerful wave walked briskly, (okay, limped hurriedly), to the checkout.

"Is that all?" Taylor was processing the items in her basket: Twizzlers, Ho-Ho's, gummi bears…

"That's all."

He frowned as he pulled out the Red Vines. "Don't you want anything healthy?"

Behind her glasses Rory rolled her eyes, knowing her and Taylor had had this conversation many times before.

"I've got Advil."

Taylor scowled. "That's not what I meant."

"I'm happy with what I've got," she replied firmly.

Taylor sighed in defeat and took the money she offered him. As he handed over her change, she could see Jess standing a few feet away, looking lost in thought. She watched him hopefully for a moment silently urging him to take the hint, before she headed for the door.

**************************************************************************

"Now?"

"No."

"Nearly?"

"Not even close." Rory shook her head with a smile, listening to Lorelai pace around the kitchen.

"Can I have an estimate?"

"Mom, I'll be finished when I'm finished."

Lorelai came to stand in the doorway of Rory's room, leaning on the frame. "Oh that's helpful. You're a regular George Bush."

"I am not. George Bush never had to live up to Paris's standards." Rory looked sympathetically at her mom. "Look, if you're so bored why don't you go to Luke's? Get some coffee?"

Lorelai looked uncertain. "But…what if you need my help?"

"You think I might need your help with my homework?"

"It happened once."

"Really?" Rory cocked her head as if she didn't quite believe her.

Lorelai nodded with a smile. "You were in the second grade and you needed me to help you sew a dress for your art project."

Rory snickered. "In that case, it was probably good that I had you." She stood up from her desk and hugged her mom. "Look, I love you and you're wonderful, but I don't have any dresses to sew right now and I can't get any work done with you pacing outside my door."

Lorelai sighed in resignation. "I'll go to Luke's by myself then."

"Good! See Luke, get coffee and bring pie," Rory instructed, then sat back down at her desk, turning on her music as she heard the front door close. Bopping her head gently, she had just turned back to her homework when there was a knock on the back door.

"Ugh!" she grumbled, putting down her pen.

"Hey."

"Hey!" Rory blinked in surprise, to see Jess. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to see you."

"Oh…" She processed that, holding back a smile so as not to acknowledge how pleased she was. "I was studying."

Jess smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist as she turned back to her room. "Well I told you at the diner, earlier: I could help with that." He kissed the side of her neck gently.

Rory snickered, turning her head over her shoulder to kiss him softly. "You and everyone else. What is it with people helping me study?" Jess's brow furrowed suddenly. "Jess?"

"Someone else wanted to study with you?" There was an unmistakable edge to his voice and Rory quirked her eyebrows in amusement.

"So far today I've had offers from Paris, my mom, Lane and now you…again. Although I think Lane was using study as a codeword for gossip and I'm pretty sure your study plans wouldn't be of the traditional variety..."

Jess relaxed at this and a smile cracked his face. "Tradition is over rated."

"Oh yeah?" Rory murmured softly, turning around so that they were face to face.

In answer he dipped his head down and kissed her again. She enjoyed it for a moment before pulling away. "As fun as that kind of studying is, Paris will slaughter me if I don't have this finished for tomorrow."

Jess sighed as he followed her back to her bedroom and took a seat on her bed. She could feel him watching her as she started making notes on the book she had in front of her.

"Um, Rory?"

"Jess?" She didn't look up at him, knowing that if she did, she was more or less signing her own death sentence.

"Is anyone else taking you to the carnival?"

The question took her by surprise and her head flew up, but her gaze remained fixed in front of her. Well my boyfriend isn't, she though viciously. His comments earlier that afternoon had hurt and she'd been trying to repress them.

"I'm just meeting Lane. I wanted you to come, but I guess you're too cool for that." There was an edge in her voice now that she couldn't hide.

"Oh..."

Rory could hear something uncertain in Jess's tone and wondered what he was getting at. Suddenly she thought of her coffee with Dean this afternoon. Had Jess found out about it? She knew it had been a completely innocent meeting, but she could imagine that it would upset Jess if he'd heard something. Fess up Rory!

"I had coffee with Dean this afternoon," she said, shifting slightly in Jess's direction, although her eyes were now fixed on her bedspread.

"What?" Now Jess sounded confused and surprised. Okay...so maybe he hadn't heard anything.

Rory shrugged, trying not to make it into a big deal. "Yeah, he wanted to talk. Catch up..." Her voice trailed off and she finally found the courage to look at Jess, breathing in sharply when she saw the look of unbridled terror in his face. He tried to cover it when he saw her looking.

He's jealous! For some reason that knowledge reassured her and she smiled at him. "Jess? Don't worry. It was just coffee. Friends. Nothing weird."

He nodded dumbly in response, but Rory got the feeling that his mind was processing something.

As she slowly turned back to her homework she saw him lean over and pick up a book from her side table. He started flipping through it while she began organising her notes.

A few minutes later his voice broke the silence. "Do you still want to go with me?"

Rory turned to face him trying to suppress a grin. "To the carnival?"

"Or to the moon. Which ever suits you." Jess was leaning back against the head of the bed now, trying to play it cool.

"Really? Yes!" Rory stopped fighting her grin and left her chair to fling herself on top of Jess.

Seeing her obvious eagerness and excitement Jess relaxed properly and a gentle chuckle emanated from his throat as Rory wrapped her arms around him. He pushed her shoulders back gently and tried to put on his scowl. "You know you're going to owe me for this, right?"

Still grinning, Rory sat up and straddled his legs. "Well you really wanted to study with me earlier…" There was a giggle in her voice and her words were loaded with meaning. In response, Jess smirked, wrapped a hand into the back of her hair and guided her mouth to his. Rory sighed happily and figured that even if she did finish her homework, Paris would only find another excuse to torture her.

***********************************************************************

Sitting in Luke's Diner, Rory watched with interest as her mom interacted with Luke. She'd always been aware of the flirting that the two of them did, but she was noticing now just how much more Lorelai stepped it up, when she didn't think her daughter was around. Hiding her face once again in her menu she contemplated the fact that technically it was supposed to be another year or more before Luke and Lorelai would start dating. If her memory was right though, at this stage the two of them were both single. Lorelai hadn't met Alex yet and Luke wasn't with Nicole. What a waste of time...

I can't do that…can I? She chewed her lip thoughtfully. No. The butterfly effect would be...bad? Wouldn't it? People aren't supposed to mess with this stuff. Not that that was stopping her messing around with her own life (and Jess's, she added), but could she really interfere with The Great Coffee Romance of the Century?

All of a sudden she felt exhausted by all the possibilities and more likely, the fact that it was late and she'd had a more than unusual day. Still mindful of the flirtation going on at the counter, Rory dropped some money onto her table and limped out the door, all kinds of ideas running through her head.

But the ideas would have to wait. For now, she needed sleep. She pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders and turned in the direction of the Independence Inn and the old potting shed, figuring it was as good a place as any to crash for the night. A smile split her face as she passed the turn off to her own house and saw Jess climbing out of her bedroom window with decidedly crazier hair than usual. She was certain she didn't remember _that_ happening the first time around and she couldn't deny now that that thought made her really happy.


	3. Effect

_A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3. I hope it satisfies. As it turned out, I didn't get around to the Luke and Lorelai aspect, but rest assured, it's coming. Once again, I hope you can tell the Rorys apart. The conversation with Lane was especially confusing, even for me, but I think I made it clear in the end._

_Please review with thoughts, comments, suggestions._

_~ VC_

**Chapter 3: Effect**

Rory was feeling decidedly chipper as she sifted through her wardrobe. Jess was taking her to the Winter Carnival of his own free will. Okay, so maybe jealousy was playing a part, but Rory didn't mind that. She was just thrilledf that her and Jess would get a chance to go to a regular town event and be a regular couple. Of course, the only problem now was that she had nothing to wear. The everyday jeans and boring jumper she'd been planning on just wouldn't do, now that it was a date of sorts.

She charged up the stairs to her mother's room. 'Mom? Dress me!'

Lorelai stuck her head out of her bathroom in surprise. 'I'm sorry, have we travelled back in time? Are you two again?'

Rory rolled her eyes, as she pulled open the wardrobe doors. 'I need date clothes. I didn't do laundry coz' it wasn't going to be a date, coz' Jess wasn't even going with me, but now he is and jeans won't cut it and why was I born a girl?'

Lorelai snickered as she pulled open the drawer of her dresser. 'Because if you'd been a boy, you wouldn't have been able to borrow my clothes and Jess wouldn't be taking you to the Carnival,' she handed Rory a pale blue jumper, then frowned as she watched her pull it on. 'What do you mean he wasn't going with you?'

Rory shrugged her head through the clingy fabric. 'Oh well, you know, town stuff isn't really Jess's thing, so he didn't really want to go, but I guess he changed his mind.'

Lorelai bit her lip, trying to keep her face impassive. 'Changed his mind, huh?'

'Yep,' Rory said casually, turning to see her reflection in the mirror. 'Nice shirt Mom!'

'I know. And it will work really well with...' she strode to the wardrobe and grabbed what she was looking for. 'My new stretchy black jeans!'

Rory grabbed at the jeans. 'You're letting me wear your new jeans? I love you!'

'Of course you do. I am incredible.'

Jeans on, Rory checked our her reflection again, quietly pleased at the way they hugged her legs, while the fabric of the low cut jumper clung to her curves. She whistled softly. 'Wow, check me out! You are incredible, absolutely. But so am I!' She smiled at her reflection and then hugged her mom. 'Thanks Mommy.'

Lorelai scowled. 'I made you too beautiful. Two year old Rory didn't look that grown up. Damn. Now Jess is going to get all gropey.'

Rory quirked an eyebrow, not sure what to say.

'It's not too late. Here, take those things off and I'll find you a nice baggy pair of jeans and a bulky jumper.'

'Mom!' Rory scolded, shaking her head.

Lorelai sighed. 'My baby is growing up.'

'Yes she is. And if you want her to survive tonight, she's also going to need a jacket.'

Without a word, Lorelai reached back into her wardrobe and pulled out a white woolen jacket that flared at the hips. As she watched Rory slip it on she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe her little girl had already grown up.

**********************************************************************************************

That's not me! Oh...okay, maybe it is. Huh.

Rory watched herself and Jess wondering casually towards the carnival. Aparrently she was definitely having an effect on this world, since she knew for a fact that she'd never worn an outfit like that in high school. She tried not to grin as she noticed that Jess seemed to like the outfit too. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Rory. Her other self. Man this was confusing.

From the corner of her eye she could see Dean and Clara approaching from the other side of the street. Though Jess and her younger self were mindlessly wrapped up in each other, she could see that Dean knew exactly where he was going.

Stop him! Without thinking she stepped out into Dean's path, almost causing him to trip over his giant shovel feet. Wow, I got really mean, she mused.

'Oh, sorry,' Dean said, as if it had been his fault.

'Don't be, it was my fault,' she assured him, through gritted teeth. Dean moved as if to set off again, but Rory grabbed his arm quickly. 'Do you think maybe you can help me?'

Dean's expression was quickly turning to annoyance and Rory had to fight to stop herself smirking. Dean didn't like his plans being interrupted. She saw Clara move to grip his hand and smiled.

'I just can't find the snow cone booth. Do you know where it is?' As expected, Dean started to brush her off, but just as she'd known she would, Clara interrupted.

'Snow cones! We know where they are. Dean, can you get me one? Please?'

She watched as Dean glanced at something over her shoulder and turned to see herself and Jess wondering into a crowd of people at the carnival. She could swear she heard him growl in frustration, but then he sighed, looking back at Clara.

'Sure, I'll get you a snow cone Clara.' He turned to her. 'They're usually at the booth behind Miss Patty's studio. You can follow us if you like.'

Rory smiled at him. 'Thanks.'

The trio set off and Dean at last seemed to recognise her. 'Hey, aren't you Ms McFly? The substitute teacher?'

She nodded. 'Yep, that's me.'

Dean nodded back. 'I didn't recognise you without your glasses.'

Rory chuckled, grinning on the inside. She'd ditched the sunglasses earlier that afternoon in favour of some brown coloured contact lenses and a whole lot of make up. She'd been quite pleased with the effect. It might not hold up under close scrutiny, but it had certainly fooled Dean.

She left Dean quickly once she had her snow cone. There was something slightly weird about coming back to the Winter Carnival of 03 and once again spending it hanging around with Dean and eating snow cones. She was more interested in what her teenage self and Jess were up to.

Heading over to where the marching band were set up, she kept her eyes peeled for her targets. Bull's-eye! Jess was leaning against the wall of another booth, watching as her and Lane discussed something evidently very exciting. From her vantage point beside the bottle toss booth, she could hear most of the conversation.

'I know he's bored out of his mind but he still brought me! And he's staying.'

'Points to him then. Though I can kind of guess why he would.'

'Why?'

'Rory, have you looked at yourself? That outfit is screaming sex!'

'It is?'

''Definitely. Mine on the other hand is screaming lock me up in a crazy house. I'd die if Dave ever saw me in this.'

'Oh Lane, it's not that bad! But seriously, can we get back to me? Is it really screaming sex? Do I look like a tramp?'

'You look incredible. You could totally go and get some.'

Still leaning against the bottle toss booth, a smile quirked Rory's lips as she heard the nervous surprise in her voice. 'Get some?'

'Well Jess is looking at you like he wants to take your clothes off, so yeah. I say have at it! Coz' Mama Kim knows I'm never going to get any.'

'Aw, you will Lane...one day!'

Lane scoffed, disbelievingly. 'Thanks for your support.'

'I'm serious! You won't be under her control forever. And I'm not actually going to _get any_ tonight.'

Lane nodded her head towards Jess. 'You sure about that?'

Rory saw herself turn to follow Lane's gaze. 'Agh! Damn, he looks so good. Who knows? It might be me that tears his clothes off first!'

Lane flashed a wide grin at her friend. 'Either way, you have to fill me in on the details.'

'In blurry watercolour form?'

'Exactly! See, we're just like Buffy and Willow.'

'You're a witch now?'

'Don't say anything to my mother!'

Jess had started to walk towards the girls and Rory instinctively stepped further into the shadows.

'So you want to go see the rest of your Carnival?'

She saw herself wrap an arm around Jess's waist, as he did the same to her shoulder. 'Sure. Or we could...'

'Could...?'

'Leave?'

'Leave?'

'Are you going to repeat everything I say?'

'Sorry. I'm just surprised. I thought you wanted to come to the carnival. We've only been here ten minutes.'

'Well I'm unpredictable.'

Lane was rolling her eyes as she watched her friend stand on tiptoes to kiss Jess.

'Get a room you two!'

'Sorry Lane. We'll take this somewhere else.'

Rory watched in surprise as her teenage self grabbed Jess's hand and start to pull him away. She couldn't believe how forward she was being. Was this really a good idea?

She began making a mental pro/con list about whether or not she should run interference on her and Jess's possible impending rendezvous when the decision was taken out of her hands. God damn Dean.

***************************************************************************

'Hi Dean. Hi Clara.' Rory tried to smile at her ex boyfriend, but she was conscious of the way Jess had stiffened next to her - and not in a good way. Ooh, Rory! Dirty! That conversation with Lane had certainly put some impure thoughts in her mind. Or possibly, looking at Jess had done that...

'Rory, hi!' Dean and Clara both seemed pleased to see her.

'Are you having fun?' Clara asked.

Rory snuggled herself tighter into Jess's side and nodded. 'Yeah.'

'We were going to go and see the psychic lady,' Clara informed her, clutching tight to her brothers hand.

'Oh I like her. She always tells me I'm going to be rich and famous.'

Dean smiled at her. 'She tells everyone that!'

'Yeah. I guess she should get some new material.'

'Who are you?' Clara had fixed her gaze on Jess who scowled back at her.

'I don't know. Ask your psychic.'

'Clara this is my boyfriend Jess,' Rory cut in, trying to maintain peace.

Clara's nose crinkled up as she eyed Jess. 'Boyfriend?'

Again, Rory tightened her arm around Jess's waist. 'Yep.'

Clara eyed her brother, then turned back to Jess. 'Dean was Rory's boyfriend first.'

'So?'

'She was my friend first as well.'

'Huh.'

Rory could see that Clara was getting upset. She'd always gotten along with Dean's sister, but the girl was definitely emotional. Trying to avoid a scene she asked Clara to go with her to the bathroom, thinking that if she could speak to her alone, she might be able to fix the situation.

For whatever crazy reason, the idea seemed to please Clara. 'Okay!'

Placing a quick kiss on Jess's cheek, Rory and Clara headed to the school with Jess and Dean following close behind.

*******************************************

Rory was grumbling to herself as she followed the small group. How had this happened? Even after all the differences she'd caused, somehow they were still ending up in almost the exact situation, with her and Clara going to the bathroom while Jess and Dean waited outside. For a moment she wondered if this was the universe's way of telling her she couldn't change things. Maybe destiny really was set in stone. But then she remembered seeing Jess climbing out of her bedroom window last night and considered the outfit she was wearing now. No. Things could be changed. She was sure of it. It just might take awhile longer...

She could hear Jess and Dean talking as she neared the bathrooms.

'Get out of here, Jess.'

'Rory's taking pity on you. That's why the sudden interest in being your friend. You know that?'

'Whatever you say.'

'The saddest part of this whole thing is-'

'Man, you like hearing yourself talk,' Dean tried to speak over Jess, but it didn't stop him continuing.

'You really think that by being her friend, you're gonna get her back.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'No, huh?'

'Rory and I are just friends, just like you and Rory were just friends. And hey, look how it turned out for you.'

Even without being able to see the scene that was taking place, Rory could hear the taunt in Dean's tone. She knew he was baiting Jess and she felt that crazy anger again. How could she have been so stupid? As a teenager she'd honestly believed that Dean just wanted to be her friend. And why hadn't Jess ever told her about this stuff? No wonder the poor guy had issues. Everyone in town had been against him and their relationship and even she had trusted Dean over Jess most of the time.

She jumped back into the shadows as Dean and Clara emerged from the building. Jess followed shortly after, his arm draped protectively over his girlfriend's shoulder. From this vantage point she could see the nervous worry in his face. She wished she could do something to assure him that it was okay, that Dean wasn't going to swoop back in and steal her away again, but she knew that it was a lie. In her future that's exactly what would happen.

'No it won't,' she swore to herself. 'Not this time.'

******************************************************************************************************

Rory could tell there was something upsetting Jess as they left the school, but she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that it had to be the Dean situation, but she didn't know how to bring it up without making it into something even bigger.

Somehow they had now been roped into getting popcorn with Dean and Clara, though neither of them wanted to. She sighed sadly as she felt Jess clinging to her, like a toddler clinging to his favourite toy. How to reassure him that she really didn't want this? To let him know that she just wanted to be with him?

Dean was turning back and had opened his mouth to say something when a woman walked in between them.

'Oh, it's you!'

She saw Dean shuffling his feet, eying the woman with a not entirely friendly glance. 'Hi.'

'I'm so glad I've run into you again! I seriously can't find anything around here. For a small town you guys certainly set your carnival up in a higgeldy-piggeldy way!'

Clara was smiling at the strange woman. 'What are you trying to find now?'

'The psychic. I've heard she's very good.'

Clara gave a shout. 'Oh! I'd forgotten about her. Dean, you promised we could go see her. Come on!'

'But, what about the popcorn?' Dean asked, his voice sounding strangely panicked as he looked over at Rory and Jess.

Rory grinned, thankful for this chance to escape. 'Oh don't worry about it. You guys go see the psychic. Jess and I have other things to do anyway.' And before Dean could protest, Rory had gripped Jess's hand, pulling him back towards the school and leaving Dean to be ushered away by Clara and the other woman.

'Where are we going?' Jess asked, as Rory led him determinedly past the front of the school.

'Somewhere without other people.'

Jess was smirking behind her. 'You finally got sick of your crazy town, huh?'

Rory glanced back at him. 'Something like that. I wanted to spend tonight with you. Not Dean and Clara.'

She was pleased to see the way that Jess relaxed at this comment. 'Good to know.'

Finally the two reached the bridge and Rory turned immediately so that she was in Jess's arms.

'Thanks for putting up with them as long as you did.'

Jess shrugged, leaning down and kissing her nose gently. 'It was touch and go for awhile.'

'I was half expecting you to just bail.'

'And leave you at the mercy of the Jolly Green Giant?'

'I wish you had bailed.'

Jess pulled back a little, not sure how to take that comment. 'Oh?'

Rory nodded, pulling him back closer. 'Yep. Coz' then I could have bailed with you.'

He smiled then, that genuine, happy smile that appeared so rarely. It made Rory feel warm inside. 'Well we're bailing now.'

'We certainly are. And we're alone,' she added, dropping her voice to a whisper as she leaned in to Jess's lips with her own.

His arms wrapped around her waist, underneath her jacket and the kiss grew markedly more intense. She gripped a fist into the pocket of his jacket and almost of its own volition, her other hand slipped into his back pocket. She felt him tense for a second, but the kiss didn't stop till much later.

When the need for oxygen finally forced them to separate he quirked an eyebrow at her and she was sure his eyes were laughing.

'Miss Gilmore, I think your hand has taken a detour...'

She blushed a little but held his gaze steadily and stuck her chin out in defiance. 'It was cold.'

'Oh really?' he said, casting his gaze out across the lake and sliding his hands further around her back. She breathed in sharply as she felt him sliding them into her own pockets. 'Huh. So are mine.'

This time when he kissed her, he used the purchase of his hands to pull her flush against him, so tightly that she could feel him pressed against her groin. A moan escaped her throat before she could stop it and she could feel a tremble in her stomach, like ten thousand butterflies (or possibly bats), beating a crazy rhythm. She liked it!

It was a long while and many kisses later when Jess finally spoke, 'I should get you home.'

She stared at Jess, blinking in surprise. Why was he stopping this? He smirked as he saw her confused expression and turned them to walk side by side, holding up his wrist to show her his watch.

'Rory, it's ten fifteen on a school night. I would love nothing better than to stay here with you, but then your mom will kill me and Luke will kill me and then Taylor will banish me from the town and Miss Patty will have me set up as her indentured man.'

Rory chuckled lightly. 'True. And that would be bad. I really don't want to share your banished corpse with Miss Patty.'

Jess shuddered. 'Now that sounds gross.'

'Hey, you brought it up.'

'Okay, well forget I said anything. We'll just focus on the fact that your mom will kill me if you're not home in fifteen minutes.'

'How do you know Luke won't kill me for keeping you out past your bed time? He might think I've taken you away and ravaged you.'

Jess scoffed. 'Really? Luke can barely get past the idea that you like to kiss me. His head would explode if he thought you wanted to do anything else.'

'Oh,' Rory muttered, suddenly feeling a little shy, though a smile tugged at her mouth. They walked in silence for a minute more before she finally found the courage to speak. 'I guess it's time for his head to explode then.'

She was almost certain she could hear the cogs whirring in his head as he processed this comment. Did she mean what he thought she meant? Neither of them said anything else, but Jess grinned when Rory slipped her hand back into the pocket of his jeans. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and pulling her closer, wrapped his arm around so he could slide his own hand into the front pocket of her jeans.

Neither of them noticed the woman with the awful Katie Holmes hair, watching them gleefully from a side street or heard the 'Bulls-eye!' that she squeaked under her breath.


	4. Puppet Master

**Chapter 4: Puppet Master**

_Yacht – Internship – Huntzberger dinner – Logan and 'casual relationship' – idiocy..._

Rory stared at the paper in front of her. She'd been trying to trace back from the yacht incident, to see at what point things had really started to go wrong. So far, she'd spent most of her time in 2003 trying to strengthen her teenage clone's relationship with Jess. And, she was happy to note, it seemed to be working. But she knew that it was going to take a whole lot more than a few extra make out sessions, or a few less misunderstandings to stop the inevitable train wreck.

Jess would have to graduate high school. He'd have to deal with his Daddy issues without going to California. And Rory knew, he'd have to find another way to grow up and mature into the amazing Jess that had saved her in 2006 from a life of DAR lunches and late night parties. For his sake, she didn't want to mess up the amazing future that he'd somehow managed to create for himself. She just kind of, sort of, wanted to have herself be in it with him this time around. The more time she spent watching his interactions with her as a teenager, the more hopelessly in love she fell with him all over again.

But how to make it all happen? She felt like a puppet master, knowing all the strings, but not sure which ones to pull in order to get the doll to do the right dance. She looked back at the page in front of her. _Idiocy. _Where had that come from? Why had she taken that path?

In the years since her relationship with Logan began she'd more or less blocked out the unsavoury aspects of their beginning. She thought back to the Rory that she'd been watching around town this week, hanging out with Jess and Lane, fooling around with her mom and griping about Paris and homework. When had she turned from that into the girl that spent weeks waiting by the phone, hoping for Logan Huntzberger to deign to choose her from his harem of women? To choose her as the one he'd spend a 'no strings weekend' with... Ugh.

She underlined _idiocy_ on her piece of paper. That's what it had been. At first anyway. Oh, sure, eventually Logan had matured and their relationship had become surprisingly strong, but she'd no longer been the same girl that was currently talking to Jess in Luke's Diner. It had taken a long time, post-Logan, to get that girl back and she knew, she still wasn't quite the same.

She chewed her lip, deep in thought, leaning back against the bench as she sat in the town square and watched herself converse with Jess. That was the Rory she wanted to be again. But orchestrating that, would mean absolutely and completely stopping her relationship with Logan. If she could make this happen it was going to change nearly three huge years of her life. What would the repercussions be for Logan? 'Bah. He's Logan. He'll bounce,' she muttered, resolving to keep her focus on the world she was in now. Logan was two years away from this time. She couldn't start worrying about him as well.

'Ooh! Mommy!' Distracted from her Deep Thoughts, she shifted her attention to her mother as she strode towards the diner (and incidentally, Luke). She knew she would be playing with fire if she started to mess around with _that_ relationship and yet, somehow she knew she was going to. There was something about her Puppet Master status that gave her a slight euphoric feeling of power. She was going to have to act fast with that though. She knew Alex and consequently Nicole, couldn't be far off.

But how the hell could she get two people together by herself? She knew Miss Patty and Babette had tried for years to manipulate a relationship between the two, with no success. This was going to take finesse from someone who knew Lorelai Gilmore better than anyone; who knew just how jealous and possessive of Luke she could be.

It was time for Lorelai to meet Nicole Version 2.0.

***************************

'You can't seriously believe that?'

'Why not?'

'It's illogical.'

'Why?'

'Because it is!'

'Oh, good argument. I can see why Paris keeps you on her student council.'

Rory shot her boyfriend a playful grin. 'Oh, that's not why she keeps me around.'

'Oh?'

She shook her head. 'She keeps me around to distract the boys during her speeches. I'm just there to be eye candy and keep them too busy to object to her suggestions.'

Jess smirked. 'Are you trying to bring out my jealous side?'

'Do you have one?'

'Nope. I'm too laid back.'

Rory snorted. 'I don't believe you. I was with you at the Winter Carnival, remember? As soon as Dean showed up your chest puffed out and you got all possessive,' she paused before adding with a shy smile, 'Which was kind of nice, by the way.'

Jess tried to hold back his own smile. 'Really? That was you at the Carnival? I thought I'd gone with my other girlfriend.'

Rory was about to retort when her mother's voice shattered the moment.

'Rory, Rory, Rory!'

'Mom?'

Lorelai collapsed uninvited into a seat at their table. 'I'm bored.'

Rory looked at her mother with a hint of frustration. 'Well I'm not!'

For a moment Lorelai looked surprised by her daughter's response, but then grimaced, realising that she had obviously interrupted something between Rory and Jess. She sighed and turned on her wide-eyed pleading gaze. 'You're too busy to entertain Mommy?'

For once, Rory held the gaze and didn't flinch. 'Yes I am. Go annoy Luke.'

'Annoy Luke? Annoy? What are you trying to say?'

'That I love you, but right now, Jess and I are on a date. Luke isn't.'

Still sulking, Lorelai stood up slowly and turned to Jess. 'A date? Really? You bring her on a date to the place where you work? Where you both spend most of your non-school hours?'

Jess just shrugged. 'Hey, I wanted to go to the opera, but she insisted.'

Lorelai snorted in disbelief and much to the satisfaction of both teenagers, made her way to the counter. Without a word, Luke slid her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai gaped, first at it, then at him. 'What? No lecture?'

Luke shrugged, nodding his head towards Rory and Jess. 'You just got rejected. I figured you weren't up for the fight.'

Lorelai sipped at her coffee, slumping her shoulders. 'Yeah, that was awkward.'

'They've been ignoring me just the same all afternoon.'

'They've been here all afternoon?'

'Yep.'

'Doing what?'

'Talking? Arguing? I try not to pay too much attention. Most of what they say goes over my head and makes me feel stupid.'

'Just talking. Wow. So, no making out?'

'Nope.'

Without responding, Lorelai settled more comfortably on her stool and took a long gulp of her coffee, trying to hide the slightly relieved smirk behind her mug. Luke wasn't stupid though.

'Don't look so pleased!'

Lorelai faked a scowl and glared at him. 'I'm not.'

He glared right back and held her gaze until she cracked.

'Okay, yes, maybe I am. I just...he makes me nervous.'

Luke shrugged. 'I know, but we've talked. He cares about her.'

Lorelai hummed sceptically, but then tried to remind herself that for now at least, everything seemed to be above board.

'Mom, we're going upstairs. I'll see you at home?'

Damn! Thought too soon.

She and Luke both watched the teenagers disappear behind the curtain, neither of them quite sure what to say. Hearing her defeated groan he turned back to her and squeezed her arm. 'I'll make you a plate of Death Burger,' he said gently, before heading into the kitchen.

The bell on the diner door chimed and Lorelai gazed around casually to see a young woman enter. As she made her way to the counter, Lorelai couldn't help but notice that her gaze seemed to be fixed on Luke's retreating back.

'Hi!' the woman chirped perkily, sliding on to the stool next to Lorelai's.

'Hi,' Lorelai echoed, feeling for some reason, incredibly unsettled by this person.

'He's a bit nice, isn't he?'

Fighting the instinct to spit out her coffee, she managed to choke out, 'Luke?'

'If that's his name, yeah. I didn't know flannel could be so sexy.'

Lorelai laughed uneasily. This was a weird conversation. 'Well, Luke's special.' There was a pause as she ran her eyes over the stranger, taking in her big sunglasses and swanky business suit. 'You're not from here are you?'

Tucking a strand of her short dark hair behind her ear, the woman shook her head. 'No, I'm not. But if the Flannel Man is a good example of your locals, I might have to stay a little longer.' The woman gave what Lorelai considered to be a slightly affected laugh. For some reason she felt herself forming an irrational dislike to this visitor.

'I'm Lorraine, by the way.'

Lorelai took the proffered hand and shook it, a polite, tense smile on her lips. 'Lorelai.'

'Nice to meet you. So is he coming back? I could really use some coffee...'

'Um, he's actually kind of busy right now,' she said. 'But don't worry, I can get your coffee.' Lorelai didn't care for the idea of Luke coming back to serve this woman. He was making her Death Burger! She slipped off her stool and wondered around the counter to grab the coffee pot as if she did it all the time.

'Thanks,' Lorraine smiled, taking a long drink as Lorelai returned to her stool.

'No problem.'

'So, do you know the Flannel Man well? Got any inside gossip? Is he single?'

'Well, his name is Luke for a start. And yes, I know everything about him.' Lorelai didn't have time to wonder why it bothered her so much that this outsider had already given Luke a very Lorelai-esque nick name.

'Oh? I'm sorry! Are the two of you...'

Luke suddenly reappeared and dropped Lorelai's meal in front of her. 'Don't eat it all at once.' Glad for the end to the weird conversation, Lorelai smiled at her burger.

'But Luke, if I don't eat it all at once, it'll get cold.'

'Exactly; then you won't be able to eat the rest of it and your death will be postponed another three years.'

Eager to keep the banter going, and so prevent any more Flannel Man conversation, Lorelai kept her attention focused on Luke. 'Three years? Really? You've got it down to an exact science now? How many more years do I get if I don't eat the tomato?'

Luke rolled his eyes. 'It doesn't work like that. You need the tomato. The tomato adds years on for you.'

Lorelai could tell Lorraine was watching. Feeling an insane, illogical and primal urge to mark her territory as it were, she purposely led the conversation. 'In that case, if I have an extra tomato, can I have another cup of coffee? Now, before you answer, remember I'm having a very traumatising day,' she simpered, waving her hand in the direction of the curtain.

Luke rolled his eyes and refilled her mug, just as she'd known he would. 'Fine.'

She grinned at him, batting her eyelashes. 'I love you Luke!'

To her satisfaction she heard Lorraine clear her throat uncomfortably as she stood up, dropping money on to the counter. 'Well, I'd better get going. Thanks for the coffee, Lorelai.'

Lorelai finally turned back to look at the mysterious interloper, plastering on a fake smile. 'Oh, you're leaving? Well, it was nice to meet you!' To her chagrin, Lorraine still paused at the door to gaze once again at Luke, and Lorelai was sure she heard her sigh. Geez? What was with this woman?

Once she'd gone, Lorelai saw Luke staring at the bills on the counter with his brow furrowed. 'You served her coffee?'

Ignoring his question she quickly grabbed her burger, 'Wow, this looks really good!' she declared

'Lorelai?!' There was an edge to Luke's tone.

She quickly took a large bite. 'Maybe…' she mumbled around her mouthful, hoping Luke wouldn't question her further.

'Lorelai!'

*********************************************

Rory was chuckling to herself as she left the diner, removing her sunglasses and dropping them into her purse. Her mom had behaved just as she'd expected. When threatened with simpering, flirty Lorraine, she'd immediately gone into jealous, possessive Lorelai mode. Rory knew that this alone wouldn't be enough to change anything huge, but it should at least put Lorelai in the right frame of mind, ready for when Rory pulled the next string on her puppet.

'Dance, Mommy, dance!' she sing-songed under her breath as she began the walk back to the potting shed; it was time to plan her next move.

*********************

Rory stepped off the bus and looked over towards the diner. She felt her stomach turn unexpectedly as Jess glanced up at the window and waved at her, as though he'd already known she was there. She grinned and waved back, then gestured to him, indicating that she was going to go home first. She had walked scarcely twenty yards and was just starting to question her reasons for going home, when she heard footsteps jogging behind her.

Jess reached her side and slowed to a walk. She smirked, looking up at him.

'Couldn't stay away from me, huh?'

He wrapped his arm across her shoulders. 'I had a feeling you'd have a break down if you had to wait too long for this.'

She paused and turned to face him. 'For what?'

He leaned forward and Rory closed her eyes, waiting expectantly for his kiss, but instead felt a warm paper cup being pressed into her hand. Her eyes shot open in surprise.

'Coffee?'

Jess was smirking. Damn him. 'What, you were expecting something else?'

She pouted and resumed her walk, keeping her voice cool. 'No. No, coffee is good. You're right. I would have had a break down without it.'

Jess snickered. 'You wanted me to kiss you!'

'No!' She tried to laugh derisively, but instead she sounded like a hyena strung out on drops...or at least what she imagined that to sound like. Abandoning that tactic she chose to glare at him instead. 'You're so full of yourself.'

His smirk hadn't moved. 'Rory?'

'What?'

'I want to kiss you as well.'

For a moment she was ready to turn to him, grinning, but somehow (and she will never know where she found the strength), she just shrugged and kept her voice level. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

The words were barely out of her mouth before she suddenly found herself pressed back against the wall as Jess's mouth fused to hers. This time she definitely didn't have the strength to play it cool.

Walking into her house, twenty minutes later she called out for her mother. 'Mom?'

'Bathroom!'

Rory tossed her school bag into her room and walked into the bathroom where her mother was staring at the sink. The counter was covered in glasses of water. 'What'cha doing?'

'I made it angry.' Lorelai pointed at the tap, where a steady trickle of water was running out. She was holding a glass underneath it.

'Ooh. Who you gonna' call? I don't think the Ghostbusters do sink jobs.'

Lorelai shrugged. 'I'll ask Luke tonight. We are eating at the diner right? So you can make flirty faces at your punk boyfriend all night?'

'Yeah, sure,' Rory ignored her mother's dig at Jess and strode to her room. 'I have homework to do though, so give me a couple of hours.'

'Sure babe...Hey, you want a drink of water?'

***************

Rory noticed her mom was quiet as they walked towards Luke's.

'Mom, is something wrong? Are you sick?'

Lorelai looked at her daughter in surprise. 'What? No! Why?'

Rory shrugged. 'You're not talking…It's a bit unsettling.'

Lorelai snorted and her voice took on a defensive tone. 'I don't always have to talk Rory! Sometimes I can just…think…and stuff. Just because I'm not talking doesn't mean there's something wrong.'

'Really? 'Cos eighteen years of living with you kind of makes me think otherwise.'

When she didn't get a response, Rory nudged her elbow into her mom's side. 'Come on, spill. What's wrong?'

Lorelai huffed dramatically. 'Geez, you're worse than Miss Marple.'

'Maybe, but I'm also prettier and I'm your own flesh and blood, which means you're obliged to tell me all your secrets.'

'I don't have any secrets!'

'Neither me, nor Miss Marple believe you. Even Maddie Hayes doesn't believe you, and she's as gullible as they come.'

Lorelai latched onto this reference like a dog with a bone, attempting to distract Rory. 'She is gullible isn't she? But it doesn't matter, because young Bruce Willis is _so_ hot! And he's such a clown. Man I love that show. Ooh, you know what we should do? After Luke's, we'll go home and we'll watch that episode where Addison makes a joke and Maddie wears a really mock-able outfit and then they get their client killed, but it turns out okay because their client was really the bad guy all along!'

Rory narrowed her eyes at her mom. 'Stop trying to change the subject. We're talking about you – not _Moonlighting._ You're supposed to be telling me your secrets.'

Lorelai actually growled then, causing Rory to jump a little. Once the growl had passed though, her shoulders slumped and she let out a whine instead. 'I was mean to Luke!'

'What? When? Are you fighting?'

'Mean, yesterday and no!'

'Okay, I need my old mommy back; the one that never knows when to stop talking.'

Lorelai slumped even further, flinging her arm around Rory's shoulder. 'I sabotaged him. Some woman was making eyes at him yesterday in the diner and I got crazy and tried to scare her off.'

'Scare her off? From Luke?' At Lorelai's miserable nod, Rory chuckled. 'You were jealous!'

'I was not!'

'Were too. You always hate it when someone else notices Luke.'

'Honey, has Jess been giving you funny cigarettes? Are you high?'

Rory looked back at her mom and smirked as she pushed open the diner door. 'You believe that if it gives you comfort.'

The Gilmores sat themselves at a table and Lorelai turned towards the counter, planning to call to Luke and demand her requisite coffee, but the words didn't come out quite as she'd planned. 'Holy crap!' Nope. Definitely not what she'd been planning to say.

'Mom?' Rory looked at her mom in consternation, then turned to follow her gaze.

Luke stood at the counter, coffee pot in hand, engaged in a conversation with a swanky looking woman in a business suit.

'Ooh? Is that her? I thought you said you'd scared her off?'

Lorelai shook her head slowly, eyes still fixed on the scene at the counter. 'I did scare her off…'

Luke suddenly noticed their presence and after saying something to the woman at the counter he came over to their table.

'Hey. You want coffee or dinner and coffee?'

Rory grinned at him. 'Hi Luke. Burger and cheese fries and coffee please.'

'Lorelai? Same?' Luke asked without looking up from his order pad.

Lorelai nodded, mutely.

Trying to cover up her mom's apparent breakdown, Rory asked brightly, 'So Luke, who's your new friend?'

Luke shrugged. 'Oh, some lawyer from out of town. She's working for Taylor; name's Nicole.'

**************

_A/N: Okay, so minimal Rory/Jess interaction, but I wanted to have fun with other characters while I can. I've had this written for ages, but it took awhile before I was happy with it. I'm currently coming down from my post-Heroes finale high. Man, that show messes with my head! Anyways, the only way I could stop obsessing about Heroes, was to turn my attention to this for awhile. Hope you all enjoy it._

_Cheers,_

_VC  
_


	5. Playing Dirty

** Chapter 5: Playing Dirty**

From her position in the gazebo, Rory was able to see the goings on in Luke's Diner. Her and her mom were currently talking to Luke. Not an unusual occurrence, but even from this distance, Rory could tell that on this occasion, her mom was agitated.

Manipulating Nicole into going to Luke's a few days ahead of schedule had been easy enough: fall into conversation with her and Taylor and then make the suggestion of coffee and point her in the direction of the diner.

She smirked to herself as she watched her mom fumble with a menu and drop it to the floor. Luke was shaking his head in bewilderment and shoving his pen behind his ear. Oh yeah. Lorelai was definitely on edge. She just had to hope that her teenage self would get her mom to admit the reason why.

Although, right now, her teenage self seemed to be distracted by something else; Jess had just wondered down from the apartment. She watched him talking to...herself, (even after a week, this wasn't getting any less weird). He kissed her cheek and then left the diner, hunched inside his green bomber jack and his hands buried in his pockets as he headed towards his car. Rory shook her head as she acknowledged to herself that watching him like this made her feel like she was seventeen again, but then frowned suddenly, realising that Jess was going to work. She sighed. This was one of those 'extra shifts,' he'd always seemed to be picking up. It hadn't really bothered her as a teenager, but grown up Rory new that the extra shifts were going to escalate into something that would cause all kinds of problems in a few months time.

Shooting one last glance to the scene in the diner, Rory made a split second decision and hurried away from the gazebo and back to the Independence Inn.

***************************************************

Rory smirked at her mom as she watched her stabbing at her almost empty plate with a fork, attention fixed on Nicole and Luke as they chatted at the counter.

'Hungry Mom?'

Lorelai didn't respond.

'Mom!' Rory tried again, waving her hand in front of her mom's face.

'Huh? What?'

Rory nodded at the plate in front of Lorelai. 'Was there a race on?'

Lorelai glanced down at her food in confusion. There was only a piece of lettuce left. 'Where did my dinner go?'

'You ate it.'

'Already?'

'Yup.'

'Did Luke give us smaller portions?'

'Not that I noticed.'

Lorelai's gaze was flitting back and forth now, from Rory to the counter. 'I bet he did. He was so busy with his new lawyer friend that he completely neglected to give us Gilmore sized servings.'

Rory grinned at her mom and shook her head. 'You're completely oblivious aren't you?'

'To what?'

'You and Luke. Your feelings.'

Lorelai snorted. 'What feelings? I don't have feelings.'

'So it doesn't bother you at all that Luke is over there flirting with Nicole the lawyer?'

Lorelai's voice took on a higher pitch as her eyes widened. 'Flirting? You think he's flirting?'

Rory glanced over to the couple at the counter. Honestly, Luke didn't seem to be doing much more than carrying on a regular conversation. She could hear Taylor's name being dropped a few times. Nicole on the other hand, was definitely flirting. It reminded Rory of classes spent watching Madeline and Louise scoping out potential dates in the halls of Chilton.

She turned back to her mom. 'Luke isn't flirting, but she is. You might want to do your sabotage thing again.'

Lorelai pushed her hair back behind her ears, trying to keep her cool. 'I do not need to do any sabotaging. I told you. I was just crazy yesterday. It was a temporary fit of insanity. I'm better now. If the lawyer wants to flirt with Luke, that's her prerogative. It's nothing to do with me- Oh my God, is she giving him her phone number?!'

A quick glance back over her shoulder suggested to Rory that it did indeed seem that Nicole was doing just that. Rory was in the process of turning back to her mom when she realised Lorelai was no longer at the table...she was already half way to the counter.

'Luke? Dearest, wonderfulest Luke? Coffee maker extraordinaire and keeper of the pie?'

Luke looked up, a smile curling his mouth as Lorelai fluttered her eyelashes. 'Lorelai? You want pie already?'

The idea of pie actually seemed to surprise her for once, but she nodded enthusiastically anyway. 'Yes! And make it cherry. I'm feeling David Lynchian.'

Luke squinted at her queerly. 'I don't know what that means, but I'm just gonna go with it.'

As he served the pie, Lorelai glanced casually at Nicole who was still clutching a pen and paper. 'Hi!' She threw the woman her patented Lorelai Gilmore, Business Woman smile and Nicole nodded in response.

'Hello.'

'So, you're Taylor's lawyer?'

'One of. He keeps my whole firm on retainer. I was just telling Luke, this is my week to deal with him.'

'Oh you poor thing...' For once in her life, Lorelai wasn't sure what to say next, but was saved from the conversation as Luke slid her pie to her.

'I can't take Taylor for more than five minutes at a time,' he mused. 'And even then I have to visualise hitting him, just to keep my cool.'

Lorelai grinned at him as she gripped the plate of pie and then paused. From her seat at the table, Rory swore she could see the wheels churning in her mom's brain, as she tried to think of something else to say. Apparently, she was coming up blank.

'Hey Mom, don't forget me!' As her only daughter, it was Rory's duty to come to her rescue.

'Ah, yes! Rory! Luke, Rory needs pie as well.'

Luke nodded and then asked uncertainly, 'Is she feeling like a lynching as well?'

Lorelai snickered at Luke's question but didn't mock him for it. 'Yeah. Sure. That's exactly what she wants.'

Catching the second plate of pie, Lorelai finally remembered something. 'Oh, and Luke, can I, um...ask a favour?'

'Am I gonna regret it if I say yes?'

She shrugged lightly. 'It's no big deal. Just that Rory kind of busted the tap in her bathroom. It keeps dripping.'

Luke smiled and nodded knowingly. 'I'll come around once I close up.'

Lorelai grinned, clapping her hands together. 'And bring Bert! That way, if you can't fix it, we'll have back up.'

Luke rolled his eyes. 'I'll be able to fix it. But yes, fine, I'll bring Bert.'

Nicole tilted her head, listening to this conversation curiously. 'Bert?'

Once again, Lorelai flashed that smile. 'Bert,' she confirmed. 'That's his toolbox.' Rory and Lorelai were both shouting Dirty! in their heads, but they both kept quiet, letting Nicole come to her own conclusions.

'Oh...oh...' Nicole started to stand. 'Well, I'd better get going. Thanks for the coffee Luke...and um...here's my number...if...well if Taylor...if there are any problems.' Rory watched incredulously as Nicole scuttled from the diner. How had her mom made that happen? She made a mental note to make some Jedi mind control references to her later on.

'You want more coffee?' Luke asked Lorelai at the counter.

She grinned at him, feeling suddenly more like herself again. 'Are you seriously asking me that?'

Luke picked up the coffee pot with a defeated sigh and followed her back to her table.

***************************************************

Once night had fallen, Rory parked the Delorean in a darkened corner of the Wal-Mart parking lot and quickly scanned the area for Jess's car. Once she had it in her sights she grabbed a can of diet soda from her front seat and made her way across the lot.

She patted the car affectionately. It may be a ridiculous piece of junk, but it reminded her so completely of Jess that she couldn't help but love it. 'Hey Rudie. Miss me?' Jess had looked at her like she was nuts when she'd first named his car, but he'd let it slide when she pointed out to him that she was naming it after a song from The Clash. They'd spent that whole car trip singing Rudie Can't Fail, complete with howls and hooting noises, much to the distress of Taylor who had passed them coming back into town.

Back in the present though (or was it the past?), Rory was sliding over to the gas tank, using a nail file to jimmy open the latch. As it popped open, she grinned in delighted surprise, not honestly expecting it to work.

'I'm sorry for this Rudie,' she murmured again to the car, before opening the soda and emptying the contents into the tank. 'Now let's just hope all those TV shows were right.'

She closed up the tank and then headed back to the Delorean, scooting low in the seat. Now she just had to wait.

A few hours later, she watched as Jess got into his car and pulled out of the lot. Stashing the soda can under the car seat, she followed after him a few minutes later.

Two miles down the road she could see hazard lights flashing. She slowed the Delorean to a crawl and smirked as she watched Jess opening Rudie's bonnet and staring uselessly at the engine. With a quiet thank you to Detective Cruise she pulled off the road in front of them.

'Hey!' she called out as she walked towards Jess.

He squinted uncertainly into the darkness. 'Um, hey.'

'Jess, is that you?'

'Rory?'

Oh. Shit.

_A/N: Okay, a shorter update than normal, but I thought this was a good place to end it. Happily, the next update should be up very soon. Please review!_

_Cheers,  
VC_


	6. Planting Seeds

**Chapter Six: Planting Seeds**

_'Hey!' she called out as she walked towards Jess._

_He squinted uncertainly into the darkness. 'Um, hey.'_

_'Jess, is that you?'_

_'Rory?'_

_Oh. Shit._

Rory froze in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat. He recognised her! This was it. Time was going to collapse. The universe would crumble around her. She would single-handedly cause the space-timef-continuum to implode…or something.

Wait – no! He doesn't recognise you, you moron. He recognises your voice. He can't see you. Slightly nervous now she coughed a little, clearing her throat. 'Um, no, it's umm...Ms McFly.' She stepped into the light of Rudie's head lamps.

'Oh. Sorry.' Jess looked surprised. 'You sounded like...someone else.'

'I get that a lot,' she said, trying to sound casual as she shoved her trembling hands into her pockets and attempted to steady her breathing. 'So, were you just stopping to bond with your car or are you having problems?'

He eyed her sceptically for a moment before turning back to the engine. 'Yeah, we're having problems. He's decided he wants to see other cars.'

Rory chuckled at Jess's humour. 'Well, I don't think I can help with that, but I can give you a ride back to Stars Hollow if you need it.'

He growled low in his throat and kicked at the wheel. 'Stupid piece of crap. I only just bought it.'

Rory tried to ignore her guilt and instead, kept her focus on her mission. She had seeds to plant in Jess's mind and sacrifices had to be made. 'Well, I'm sure it can be fixed. Come on. I'll give you a ride.'

Jess sighed again then leaned into the car to grab the keys and lock it up. He ran his eyes over it one last time before following after Rory. 'I don't think it's gonna be here tomorrow.'

Don't feel guilty, don't feel guilty, don't feel guilty...

Rory tried to convince herself that Rudie would be fine overnight, as her and Jess them climbed into the Delorean. Watching Jess's reaction when he saw her car certainly helped take her mind off things.

'Is this...is this a Delorean?'

'Yup.'

'Wait – your name is McFly? And you drive a Delorean?'

Rory fought to keep her face impassive, suddenly very conscious of all the extra gadgets and displays on the console. 'I do. The name, I was born with. I bought the car 'cos it seemed to fit. It makes for a conversation piece.' She gestured to the dashboard, and laughed amiably. 'My friends even had it tricked out with all the gadgets for me.'

Jess nodded slowly as he settled into the seat and Rory started the engine. 'You ever get it up to 88 miles?'

Oh God. Of course Jess would know his stuff. He's getting ideas. Shut them down, quick! 'No. And I don't plan on it. This car struggles to just reach 70...'

'Oh.'

She wanted to smirk, seeing his disappointment. It didn't surprise her that Jess wanted to live the film.

Once they were back on the road and cruising towards Stars Hollow she started to steer the conversation where she wanted it. Seeds (or ideas) needed planting.

'So what were you doing out? Work?'

She knew Jess was debating whether or not to bother answering. Thankfully, he apparently decided he would. 'Yeah.' Okay. That wasn't much help.

'Haven't I seen you working in the diner? You have two jobs?'

'Yeah.'

'Saving up for something?'

Jess shrugged. For a second she thought about slapping the back of his head, but somehow managed to resist the temptation.

'College?'

She was answered by a dry laugh. To be honest, that was pretty much what she'd expected.

'So, I take it that's a no for college,' she paused a moment before continuing. 'You don't like school much, do you?'

'Why'd you become a teacher?'

Great – now he was asking for the fake details on her fake life. This wasn't part of the plan. How to answer? Keep it glib, Gilmore. '_To Sir, With Love_.'

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jess glance at her in…was that amusement? 'The book or the movie?'

She smiled lightly. 'You've read the book?'

Again, she got another shrug, but this time there was a slight head nod as well.

'You read a lot.'

'You talk a lot.'

'Not as much as my Mom.' She flinched as soon as she said the words. That was getting too close to Rory-territory. He was looking at her again and she got the unnerving feeling that she was being scrutinised. 'So what are your plans after high school?'

Touchy subject, she knew, but at least it got him to turn away. He was staring out the window now, but looking at nothing.

'Do you write?'

'What?'

She kept her eyes on the road as she spoke. 'Well I think we've established that you read a lot. I wondered if you wrote as well. I've found that one can kind of lead to the other.'

The silence came again and Rory once more found herself fighting the urge to Gibbs slap him up the back of the head, when he suddenly spoke.

'Sometimes.' Okay, only one word but it was some- wait…what? He writes? Already? How was it that she didn't know this about him?

Hurriedly recovering to find her voice (she'd lost it somewhere between her stomach and her clavicle), she choked out a response. 'Really? What do you write?'

His reply came faster this time. 'Stuff.'

Wow, that was enlightening, she mentally rolled her eyes. Outwardly she just nodded and flashed him a small smile. 'Please tell me that this stuff is more interesting than Hemingway.'

Wow. She actually got a smile back that time - a full on Jess Mariano smile; one of the ones she'd been certain he only ever showed to Rory Gilmore. Well…not that she wasn't…but he didn't…huh…

'You know, most writers are starving artists?'

'So I've heard.'

'Not that I'm trying to talk you out of writing. I mean, being a writer. Not that you said you wanted to be…do you want to be?'

Once again, his shoulders lifted in unison; he was really good at this shrug thing. 'Hadn't really thought about it.'

'You should. I think you'd be good at it.'

'How would you know what I'm good at?' There was an air of ridicule in his tone (fair cop, given that Ms McFly had spent less than twenty minutes with him and had never read his work), but Rory could hear the insecurity as well.

She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. 'You saw me reading one book, so why does that make you think I could write anything worthwhile?'

Because I've seen you do it. Because The Subsect is (was?) one of the most incredible things I've ever read! The words were in her head and she wanted so much to tell Jess – to let him know that he could make it; that he would make it…but of course, that wasn't an option.

She spoke softly, 'I don't know. It's just a feeling I guess. Gut instinct, maybe? You don't talk much, but you seem to have a whole lot of shit inside you. I figure that comes out in your writing.'

He was silent for a moment, considering her words. 'So what you're saying is: I write shit?'

She laughed as she realised that that really was what she'd said. 'You know I didn't mean it like that. Look, I'm not trying to be all Braithwaite-ish or Thackeray-ish – yes, I read the book and saw the movie – I just thought it was something you could think about. You're a smart kid. You could really get somewhere.'

'I'm smart now? I thought I was full of shit.'

'Well, you're a smart ass…' she teased, turning the car into Stars Hollow. She suddenly noticed Dean, striding around a corner, apparently heading home from work. This time her words spewed out before she could stop them. 'Did you know Dean reads with a ruler?'

Jess spun his head to look at her, wide eyed. 'What?!'

Oops, too familiar. Play dumb. 'Um, that tall guy…It is Dean, right?' At Jess's nod she continued, 'He was using a ruler the other day, to read the lines in his book.'

And there was the smirk. The famous, frustrating, annoying, beautiful smirk. Rory had to bite her lip to stop herself from grinning at the sight of it. And then she bit harder, to punish herself for giving Jess more reason to mock Dean. Teenage Rory might not react well to Jess using this bit of information.

Distract him. Change the subject.

'You know, maybe you could think about publishing as well. I mean, publishing other peoples stuff. Reading manuscripts, editing, promoting… There's a whole lot more to books than just the writing.'

Listen to me Jess! Okay, perhaps being this direct about his future wasn't the ideal scenario, but she was running out of ideas and time. Luke's Diner was in her sights. To her delight though, he actually seemed to be considering her suggestion. He had relaxed back into the seat and had his thoughtful face on.

As she pulled the car alongside the diner he didn't move, but kept staring ahead, through the window. She turned to look at him, taking in his profile; a profile that seemed far too familiar to her, given that until this week, she hadn't seen him in three years. His hair was gelled just like she remembered, his lips were still slightly wonky and…oh God, his lips…

Her not entirely child friendly memories were interrupted as his voice broke through her reverie. 'Could be cool.'

What could be? Kissing you? Oh, no, brain, get back on track. Publishing. Yes. Publishing is cool. Once she'd gotten her brain back into the present (past?) she flashed him a grin. 'It would be very cool.'

He nodded at her as he fiddled with the car door and she swore he let out an amused giggle as it opened upwards and he stepped out. 'Huh. Cool car,' he mumbled, trying to hide his amusement. He turned back to look at her. 'Um, so, thanks for the ride.'

'You're welcome.' She was suddenly reminded of poor, sabotaged Rudie, abandoned on the roadside. 'Um, hope you get Ru- your car back safe.' Shit. Censor yourself, Rory!

She saw his brow furrow for a moment, before he dismissed her slip. 'Well if I don't, it'll give me more shit to write about,' he replied wryly. Then with a last nod, he was pushing the car door down and ambling towards the diner.

Inside her car, Rory breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis past. Ignore the guilt. Mission over. Seeds planted…Now she just had to hope that these would fare better than the daisy seeds she cultivated (or more accurately, failed to cultivate) for her fourth grade science project.

********************

'Bert! My hero! Come in, come in,' Lorelai bounced excitedly as she opened the front door. 'Oh and you brought Luke. Well, I suppose you can come in too.'

'Nice to feel the love,' Luke commented dryly as he strode passed Lorelai. 'Downstairs bathroom, right?'

'Yes, but you might want to give it a minute.'

Luke stopped in the kitchen to stare at Lorelai. 'Why?'

'Rory's in there,' she offered apologetically.

'Oh.' He placed Bert on the table as Lorelai moved towards the cupboards and began opening and closing them in succession.

'You want a drink? Tea?'

'Um, yeah…sure.'

'Okay…where is the kettle? I know we have one somewhere.'

In the bathroom, Rory smiled to herself as she listened to her mom and Luke arguing about the logical places to store a kettle and then the appropriate way to make tea. She'd been getting the feeling that her mom was ready to admit something at the diner tonight and so rather than leave the bathroom when she was ready, she'd been eavesdropping for ten minutes, not sure that she wanted to intrude on their moment.

But she knew she could keep this up much longer. Eventually they'd get suspicious. She hovered with her hand over the door knob, all set to walk out when she heard her mom's voice say softly, 'So...that lawyer…She gave you her phone number.'

'Only because of Taylor,' came Luke's muttered response. Rory thought he sounded embarrassed.

'What? Is she going to come and beat him up if he upsets you?' There were a few moments of silence and Rory could hear the nerves in her mom's voice as Lorelai spoke again, 'Are you going to call her?'

'Nah. I can handle Taylor by myself.'

'Not your type, eh?' Lorelai asked lightly. Rory was chuckling on the inside. No you moron! You're his type, Mom.

Luke's only response was, 'Lawyer.' He said it flatly, as if that explained everything. Rory didn't know that her mom was now grinning as much as she was.

'Right. Well...hey, has Rory come out yet?'

Rubbing a towel through her hair, Rory quickly emerged from the bathroom, hoping the towel hid the embarrassment on her face. Eavesdropping wasn't something she was exactly proud of. 'Oh, hey Luke. Oh! Bert is here! Wonderful, wonderful Bert. Come to fix my sink?'

Rory and Lorelai both burst into giggles as Luke picked up his toolbox and marched into the bathroom, mumbling under his breath about only being wanted for his tools.

**********************************

Outside, curled against the back door, Rory mused the fact that she was becoming quite the deviant. But Luke's dismissal of Nicole and Lorelai's obvious jealousy made it all worth it. These seeds were growing as she'd hoped. She smirked and slid the washer that she'd stolen earlier from her bathroom tap back into her pocket.

_A/N: Okay so the Rory/Jess stuff in this chapter was giving me a headache, 'cos I don't know if it's all a bit hokey, but in the end I had to let it be. Hope you folks don't mind it too much._

_Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter. Notice how quickly they made me update this one? Nudge nudge..._


	7. Growing Ideas

**Chapter 7: Growing Ideas**

'So he's really gone?' Rory sat at the counter in Luke's Diner, coffee cup clutched in her hands as she spoke to her boyfriend who was leaning on the other side, eyes downcast.

'Well there are pieces of him left, but nothing you'd recognise.'

Rory pouted sadly. 'Poor Rudie. Rotten stupid, stinking car thieves.'

Jess sighed heavily and she felt her heart break a little. Everyone had pointed out time and again that Rudie had been a piece of crap, but to Jess, the car had been his prize possession. He'd worked his butt off to save up the cash to buy him and had taken pride in looking after him.

'Life sucks,' she observed, taking a sip of coffee.

He finally looked up to meet her gaze. 'Yours doesn't.'

'You haven't met Francie.'

'Political power struggle still going on?'

'Yep. And I am no longer playing Switzerland. I started my own mutiny against Francie today.'

'Really?' There was an amused but slightly sceptical tone to Jess's voice.

'Really,' Rory confirmed proudly. 'I stopped her from setting up her blood drive in the cafeteria.'

'Ooh, bold move. How'd she take it?'

'Not well. I expect retaliation.'

'I'd offer to run her down with my car, but…' Jess's voice trailed off and Rory saw his frustration again.

'We don't have much luck with cars, do we?'

'You mean me. I don't have much luck with cars,' he corrected her, ignoring the annoyance in her face. 'It was me that smashed your car last time. Maybe this is karma.'

'Jess! That was not your fault. The furry foxdograbbit whatever should have looked before crossing the road.'

'But-'

Rory leapt off her stool, holding up a hand to cut Jess off and stated firmly, 'Jess, if you're going to start self-flagellating I'm going to leave.'

He held up his own hands in a placating gesture and took a step back from the counter. 'Woah, okay, now I see scary politician Rory!'

Rory grinned, looking mighty pleased with herself. 'Really? I was scary?'

He smirked and leaned forward to kiss her nose. 'Terrifying. I almost feel sorry for Francie.'

'You should.' Rory made a fist with her right hand and rubbed it against her chest. 'I'm totally going to kick her butt the next time she tries to mess with me.' She blew on her fist, glancing nonchalantly at Jess out of the corner of her eye.

Jess was fighting to keep his normal, impassive straight face as his girlfriend adopted her fighting persona. 'I feel like I should alert the feds.'

Rory was giggling as she settled back onto her stool, but quickly her face turned serious. 'Jess? What are you going to do about work?'

Eyebrows raised, Jess blew out a slow breath and shrugged. He was good at shrugging, she'd noticed.

'You can't keep working there without a car, can you?'

'Not unless you can teach me to fly,' he joked lightly, grabbing the coffee pot to refill her cup.

'Are you going to ask Luke for more diner shifts then?'

Jess set the coffee pot down and then paused a moment, before turning back to Rory.

'What do you know about publishing?'

***************************

'Thank you so much for doing this Luke.'

'Ah, don't worry about it.'

'But I do worry. It's just, you were so amazing last night, the way you and Bert fixed the bathroom sink, that when Mrs Jakowski called me and said the sink in her room was leaking, you were the first person I thought of. Not sure why I did that. I'd normally call Mike. Oh! Mike's on holiday. That's right. So naturally, I figured the only person left in Stars Hollow that would be able to prevent the Terrible Flood of 2003 at the Independence Inn, would be you. And Bert. Can I call Bert a person?'

Luke gripped the edge of the bathroom cabinet and hoisted himself back onto his feet. 'Lorelai? Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?'

Lorelai stared at him, blinking in apparent confusion before staggering back theatrically. 'I…what? I talk…too much?'

Luke shook his head at her behaviour and started packing away his tools. 'Well, you can tell Mrs Jakowski that her sink is fixed. No more leaks.'

'What was wrong with it?'

Luke eyed her curiously and seemed to hesitate before answering with a shrug. 'Oh just…stuff.'

'Stuff?'

'Do you really want me to explain it to you?'

'Oh, right, sorry. I forgot who I was for a second.'

Luke chuckled. 'So, I'd better be getting back to the diner. If I still have one. I left Jess there by himself.'

Lorelai gave him a guilty smile. 'In that case, I'm really sorry for dragging you away. If the diner's burnt down, I promise to kill Jess for you in a clean and discrete manner. No way will you be implicated in the crime.'

'Nah, it's okay. He's getting better. Almost seems responsible some times. Did you hear about his car?'

'The Deathmobile? No. What about it?'

'It broke down last night-'

Lorelai couldn't hold back the scoff, Luke's words elicited. Luke frowned and glared at her momentarily before continuing. 'It broke down and then got stripped by car thief types before we could pick it up…Car thieves. Is that what you call them? They didn't steal the car. Engine thieves? Wheel stealers?'

'Oh Luke, that's terrible,' Lorelai said honestly, genuinely regretting her earlier dismissal of Jess's misfortune.

Luke shrugged. 'That's life. He's going to have to give up his Wal-Mart job now.'

'Oh. Can't he use your truck?' Lorelai asked, not too keen about Jess having more time to spend with Rory. Although she had accepted her daughter's relationship, Jess still made her nervous. One of the silver linings of the situation was that Jess having two jobs kept him satisfactorily busy during hours when supervision wasn't possible or practical.

But Luke was shaking his head. 'I thought about loaning him the truck, but he didn't seem too thrilled. It'd get complicated. Coordinating schedules. He'd be wanting the truck when I need it, then I'd be out with it when he'd get a call asking him to cover an extra shift or whatever…So he's gonna give up Wal-Mart and find something else.'

Lorelai perked up again. 'Something else?'

'Yeah. He said he'd been goobling something at school on the computer. I'm not sure what that means.'

Lorelai laughed at Luke's ignorance. 'Did he maybe say googling?'

'Whatever. He's looking for more work anyway, so…you don't have to worry.'

Immediately Lorelai feigned nonchalance. 'Worry? What would I worry about? I'm not worried!'

'You were too. You were worried about him and Rory having more time to…to hang out. I know you.'

Lorelai was momentarily surprised at how easily Luke had read her thoughts, but quickly dismissed the implications of that in favour of mocking him. 'Hang out?' she asked with a chuckle. 'Is that what you call it? Is that what Butch Danes used to do with his high school girlfriends?'

And true to form, Luke reacted as expected. 'Ah, jeez Lorelai!' he said, as his hands reached up to adjust his hat.

Grabbing Bert, Lorelai led the way out of Mrs Jakowski's room and back downstairs to the front desk, where Michel was sorting through papers with a scowl on his face. He looked up as they approached.

'Is it fixed?'

Lorelai nodded. 'Yes Michel. It's fixed. You can let Mrs Jakowski know.'

The phone on the desk started to ring, but Michel eyed Luke suspiciously before answering it. 'Will it stay fixed? I do not trust plumbers who wear flannel and do not remove their hats in doors.'

Throwing an annoyed glance at Michel, Lorelai turned straight to Luke as she handed Bert back. 'Ignore him. Or hit him. I'm fine with either.'

Luke just grunted. Over the years he'd learnt to ignore the digs at his clothing choices. Lorelai was about to speak again when Michel's voice cut her off, raising significantly as he spoke into the phone.

'No Mr. Lindermann, we are not able to provide you with an extra room at this time…Because you did not book one! You reserved three rooms, so we have three rooms for you… Well maybe you should cancel them!' Michel sighed heavily. 'Fine. You can speak to the boss.'

Lorelai's face blanched at this and she smiled apologetically at Luke as she moved to take the phone from Michel. 'I'm sorry Luke. I need to…'

He nodded in understanding and started to head for the door. 'Okay. I'll see you later.'

'Yeah I'm meeting Rory at the diner for dinner anyway. We'll hang out.'

'Uh…'

Lorelai looked curiously at Luke, trying to work out why he'd suddenly frozen in his tracks. A split second later she remembered their conversation from minutes earlier. From the look on his face, Luke had been remembering the same thing, but by now was pulling himself together. Lorelai laughed awkwardly. 'I mean, we'll…'

'Yeah. Sure. Okay.'

'Okay.'

'Bye.'

'Bye!'

Taking the phone from Michel and almost tripping over her own feet as she rounded the counter, Lorelai watched Luke's back retreating through the door and wondered why the hell her hands were suddenly unsteady.

*********************

Rory stood in her old bedroom, rifling through the papers on her desk. She found it amusing to see notes scribbled across legal pads for ideas for articles and assignments. Particularly in depth notes for an article on the Middle-Eastern conflict, that she knew would never be published. In approximately two weeks time, Paris would pull the story, announcing that the idea was too over done. She sighed to herself, wondering how much the world would spin off its axis if she could share what she knew was coming in the future with the people here.

'Ha! Found you.' she victoriously unearthed her high school date planner from the disaster zone of her desk. Manipulating the future was much easier when you could figure out the exact dates of certain events. She picked up a pen and was about to start copying the pertinent details into a notebook when she heard the front door open and her own voice rambling excitedly.

'…that would be perfect! I can't believe you never thought of this before. I can't believe I never thought of it before. Okay, you grab sodas and the Oreos from the cupboard. I'll turn on my laptop.'

Heart racing, Rory rocketed out of the desk chair and spun around to scan her room for a hiding place. She was about to head for the wardrobe when her own footstep on the other side of the door sent her diving for cover on the floor, from which point she rather smoothly rolled under her bed. As the door swung open she grinned, quite pleased with herself for her wicked fast reaction. Her pride was short lived however, as she realised that her rolling had left one of her legs bent rather awkwardly under the other. It was going to be annoying as hell, but she daren't adjust it for fear of making a noise. Crap.

A voice called from the kitchen. 'How many Oreos?' That was Jess. Stupid question Jess. Have you forgotten who you're talking to?

'That's a stupid question,' she heard herself respond. 'Have you forgotten who you're talking to?' Wow, okay, that's weird.

She heard more footsteps moving into the room and Jess spoke again. 'Sorry. No. My bad. And I actually found two boxes.'

'My hero! Soda please?'

There was the sound of cans being popped open and cookies being munched as Rory relaxed into the ground and stared up at the bed springs above her.

'So where do we start looking?'

The bed dipped and Rory could imagine herself settling down against the pillows, sitting cross legged with her laptop on her knees.

'I started with google. Didn't get very far. The librarian kept looking at me like she was going to come after me with a pitch fork.' There was a creak as Jess spun the desk chair around a couple of times and sat down in it, his chest against the back, rolling closer to the bed.

'Ooh, was that Mrs Pottney? She is scary. Any time a boy goes near a computer she starts pacing around like she thinks they're going to look at porn or…or something.'

Rory heard Jess chuckle and somehow knew that her younger self was blushing.

'Exactly!' Jess was saying. 'Because of course, the school library is exactly the place to do that.'

More joking followed and Rory knew that Jess was trying to talk her blushing self out of her embarrassment at having brought up porn. Eventually though, the conversation moved on. They always do.

'Okay, I've got a list of publishing companies in the area. Or, in Hartford at least.'

'Anything that won't need me to have a car?'

Older Rory grimaced guiltily at that, but tried to remind herself that it was all for his own good.

There was a sigh from the teenage Rory before she replied. 'Is it really an unrealistic idea for you to learn to fly?'

Jess chuckled dryly. 'That bad, huh?'

'They're all in Hartford. And none of them are really near a bus route.' Both teenagers groaned in frustration.

Under the bed, Rory wanted to do the same, until her younger version saved the day. 'Call them anyway.'

'What?'

'At least find out if you can get work with them. I mean, you're only looking for stuff after school, right? The hours wouldn't be like your crazy Wal-Mart hours. I'm sure Luke could lend you his truck some days.'

Jess hummed in agreement, trying to sound thoughtful, although both Rorys sensed his hesitation. Of course only the Rory hiding under her bed understood where it came from; Jess didn't want to just work after school.

'Come on! Call them.' She recognised the sound of the phone handset being turned on and had to smile at how persistent that Rory was and how optimistic. She idly wondered when she'd lost that…Ugh. Deep thoughts. Save them for later.

There was amusement in Jess's tone. 'Rory it's nearly six.'

'So?'

'Business hours are over.'

'Oh. Damn.'

She wanted to chuckle. She swore she could hear the pout in her own voice. The thought was confirmed when she heard Jess concede, 'Don't worry. I promise I'll call them tomorrow.' Yeah. That pout works every time.

'All of them?'

'Every publishing house in the US. I'll just keep calling them all until one of them offers me a job,' he joked, before pausing thoughtfully. 'I bet there'd be stuff in New York…' Both Rorys tensed at this.

'New York?'

'Yeah. You know, the big city? I'm sure you've heard of it…' Jess's voice had gotten teasing.

The dips in the bed above Rory's head were shifting about now and she didn't hear herself respond to Jess's question. She did, however, hear the unmistakable sound of kissing. It freaked her out a little, to consider exactly what was going on above her. Was she going to have to lie here and listen to herself make out with Jess?

Finally there was a break in the silence and teenage Rory stated seriously, 'You can't apply to just anywhere in the country, because then you could end up too far away from Stars Hollow.'

Of course, everyone in the room knew that it wasn't Stars Hollow that Rory was worried about Jess leaving.

'Stars Hollow?' Jess asked lightly. Rory ignored him and more smooching noises followed.

'Jess?'

'Rory?'

'Don't go back to New York. We'll find you a job nearby…we will!'

'Don't panic. I'm not going anywhere yet. I was just thinking out loud.'

'But would you really go back to…?'

There was a lengthy pause and from her position under the bed, Rory could only imagine what was going on above her.

Finally there was a manly sigh. 'Nah. It's too far away.'

Both Rorys relaxed at this, but both had to cover their sighs of extreme relief. There was some shifting again on the bed above her and Rory knew Jess was making out with her. She actually felt jealous of herself, which she was sure was a ridiculous notion. In her high school years, the situation hadn't often arisen for her and Jess to be alone for this long. The thought suddenly struck her that this could progress to more than just making out, but seeing her own legs flop off the edge of the bed, she dismissed the idea.

'Okay, copy these places down and call them tomorrow,' Rory instructed, then let out a yelp. 'And do it quick, 'cos I'm supposed to meet my Mom in the diner in three minutes and if I'm late....'

'Ah shit. She's going to kill me!'

The teenagers both sprang into action and were soon hurrying from the bedroom. Rory heard the front door close and immediately rolled on her side, slowly unfolding her leg and groaning as the sensation of pins and needles shot through it. She wasn't too bothered about the pain though, because as she hauled herself slowly back to her feet she was too busy being excited that her scheming seemed to be paying off.

After copying out the details she'd come to get from her diary, she slipped quickly out the back door of the house and headed back to the centre of the town.

_A/N: I was starting to feel like I was sort of treading water, 'cos the next 'significant event' I want to mess with is technically still a few weeks away. Halfway through writing this chapter though, I got a couple more ideas about things future Rory could do to mess with the world. Fun fun fun! Stay tuned. __And review!!_


	8. Suspicious Minds

**Chapter 8: Suspicious Minds**

'So what were you doing?' Lorelai asked her daughter, not entirely sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

Rory shrugged as she munched on her burger. 'Trying to find a new job for Jess. You heard about his car?'

'Luke told me. So did you find anything?'

'He has to make some calls. He wants to try publishing.'

Lorelai looked up from her meal in surprise. 'Wow. He's aiming for an actual career path?'

'Yep.' Rory eyed the french fry in her hand and then offered it to her mom. 'I think this one has too much ketchup.'

Lorelai scowled. 'It does. You're right. It's going to be way too soggy and it'll mess with your palette.' She scanned the diner and spotted Kirk, eating his own fries over by the window. 'Hey, see if Kirk will trade you for one of his.'

Rory grinned. 'Good idea.' She turned in her seat and called to Kirk. His gaze was fixed on the window though and she got no response.

Lorelai tried for her. 'Oy! Kirk!' Still nothing.

The Gilmores both looked at each other and shrugged. Jess was approaching the table with the coffee pot in hand. Seeing the Gilmores frustration he casually wacked Kirk on the back of the head as he walked by.

'Oh my God!' Kirk just about jumped out of his seat. 'What?'

Jess smirked and jerked his head at the Gilmores, who were now laughing hysterically. 'I think they want to talk to you.'

'Oh. Lorelai. I didn't see you there. Hello Rory.'

'Hey Kirk, watcha doing?' Lorelai sing-songed.

Kirk glanced back at the window. 'I'm keeping watch.'

'On what?' Lorelai asked as Jess began refilling her coffee mug.

'The woman. She's not from around here. She's been sitting in the gazebo, watching me in here for days.'

Rory and Lorelai shared a smirk before Rory turned to Kirk. 'Watching you? You mean like a stalker?'

Kirk nodded seriously. 'Exactly like a stalker. Almost every time I come in the diner, there she is. Watching and taking notes. Sometimes she even comes inside.'

Jess had finished his coffee refills and returned the pot to the counter before walking up behind Kirk to check out his stalker.

'She's taking notes on you as well?' Lorelai asked in mock horror.

'Usually. I imagine she's cataloguing my eating habits. But I've decided if I just stare back at her, eventually she'll figure out that the game is up and back off.'

'Why do you think she's following you?' Rory inquired, unaware that Jess had tensed and was now frowning uncertainly.

'Well, I have been told that I'm a fascinating person. She's probably studying me, to find the mystery of my thrall.'

Without saying a word, Jess was now striding to the door. Behind him he could hear Rory and Lorelai holding in their giggles as Rory asked Kirk, 'Kirk? Would you like to swap fries with me?'

************

Rory closed her notebook with chilled fingers and quickly shoved it into her bag when she saw Jess striding from the diner. He reached the gazebo and stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking up at her as she pulled her jacket around her. She hadn't realised just how cold it had gotten.

'Hey.'

'Hi Jess,' she smiled, trying to act normal. There was something in his gaze that was making her nervous. He was staring at her intently, scrutinising. For a moment she felt as though he could see everything. As if he knew who she was and all her secrets. The feeling wasn't unlike being naked.

Eventually he spoke again. 'Are you stalking me?'

What the hell?! It took her a second to find her voice. 'What the hell?'

'Kirk thinks you're stalking him.'

Rory suddenly desperately wanted to laugh, but quickly held it back. Ms McFly didn't know who Kirk was. 'Who's Kirk?'

Jess was still studying her. 'The town freak. Are you?'

'Am I? What? Stalking you? Or your town freak?' Not exactly, she thought. I'm stalking myself...And you by association.

'Kirk says he keeps seeing you, always watching him in the diner, which might be crazy, because, hello – he's Kirk...but I've seen you too. You keep showing up where I am. Now call me paranoid, but I'm starting to think Kirk has a point.'

Rory bit her lip, a nervous (and slightly hysterical) giggle escaping her mouth. 'I'm not stalking anyone. This is just a small town. Tell Kirk not to worry. He can sleep safe. I'm not a stalker. Not me. No sir-ee. Just a...a teacher. That's all.' Again she giggled, effectively stopping her babble-fest.

Jess nodded slowly and Rory felt herself turning to mush as she looked into his eyes. Damn! She really wished he'd look at something else. There was a strange smile on his face now. 'So if you're not stalking anyone, what are you doing?'

'Nothing. Sitting. Ruminating. It's a free country isn't it?'

Jess smirked. 'Sure. So long as Taylor doesn't catch you. He thinks loiterers distract people from the wonders of the town.'

Unbidden, Rory's mind flashed back to an incident in her teenage years when her and Jess had been busted by Taylor for making out in public. _'Not only are you setting a bad example for the younger generations, but you're drawing attention to yourselves. People are looking at the two of you, instead of my glorious tomato display. I expected more from you Rory. This hoodlum is clearly having a bad influence!'_

'Ms McFly?'

Rory blinked, shaking her head slightly as she realised that Jess was still talking to her. She was thankful for the dim lighting in the gazebo that hid the blush she was sure was flaming on her cheeks.

'Sorry. What?'

'I asked if you were going to come inside.' Jess nodded towards the diner. 'It's not exactly warm out here and skulking around in the shadows is only going to strengthen Kirk's stalker theory. We have coffee inside.'

'Oh sure, coffee! Yes, well...no.' Rory would have liked nothing better than to go inside the warm, familiar diner, but seeing as how her mom, herself and Luke we're all there, she deemed it best to stay away for now. 'I was actually just heading home.'

His lips pursed, Jess nodded. She could feel his eyes on her again as she made her way down the gazebo. Out of a sense of self preservation she kept her gaze fixed to the steps, only glancing at him momentarily to say goodbye.

'Well...night Jess.'

She turned away from him then froze mid-step as he called after her. 'If I wrote a book, would you read it?'

It took a real effort to keep herself composed as she turned to look back at him. 'What?'

Again Jess's gaze was fixed on her, but this time Rory didn't feel like he was scrutinising her. Rather, he was preparing himself to be scrutinised. 'You said in the car yesterday...about my writing...me being a writer...' His voice trailed off as he tried to find the words he wanted.

'Yeah?' she prompted him gently.

'If I wrote something, would you read it? Before I sent it anywhere...'

He wants me to...wow... He actually respects Ms McFly. Her head was nodding but she had to swallow quickly before she could speak again. 'I'd be honoured.'

Jess's gaze changed again and he nodded curtly. 'Okay. See you later.'

And then he was heading back into the diner, leaving Rory stood on the sidewalk, watching his retreating back in mute astonishment. Was Jess Mariano actually going to share something of himself of his own volition? Had Ms McFly really had that much impact on him?

Rory was brought back to reality when she heard Kirk's voice inside the diner. 'No! I can't go home yet! She's still there. What if she follows me?'

With a quiet chuckle, she set off for her potting shed.

*********

Rory swallowed another mouthful of pie and smirked as she watched her mother and Luke argue about the effects of eating ice-cream with pie and the impact that would have on one's life expectancy. She couldn't help but notice that Lorelai was playing with her hair even more than usual and seemed to be taking every excuse she could to touch Luke's arm. She wondered if the two of them would ever get together.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that idea. It would certainly cast her relationship with Jess in to a different light.

'Luke, no! That's only half a scoop!'

'It is not! It's just a smaller ladle.'

Rory turned away from the entertainment at the counter to smirk at her boyfriend who was leaning on the wall by the stairs. To her surprise she found him already looking at her. There was something different in his gaze though and his brow was furrowed. She tilted her head, watching as he studied her, seemingly unaware that she was looking at him.

'Jess?'

It took him a minute to respond. He looked a little startled when he finally met her gaze. 'Yeah?'

She offered him a gentle smile. 'You okay?'

He pushed himself away from the wall and came to sit at her table, in Lorelai's abandoned seat. 'Just thinking.'

'Oh...' Rory waited for Jess to expand on that, but then remembered who she was dealing with. 'Want some pie?' She pushed her plate towards him and held out her fork.

He took it with an amused grin. 'You're sharing your food with me now? What did I do to deserve this?'

She smiled back at him primly. 'You're going to tell me what you were thinking about.'

The fork stopped, poised before his mouth. 'Oh...just...you know. I really need to find another job.'

Rory wasn't convinced. 'That's all?'

'Yeah,' Jess took another bite of the pie. 'That and I was thinking about cars.'

'You think you can afford a new one?'

'No. It was wishful thinking I guess.'

Rory frowned, feeling completely useless to help her boyfriend. 'People suck,' she offered helplessly.

Jess leaned forward suddenly, kissing her softly. Rory was surprised and it took her a moment to respond, but once her brain had processed the action, she responded whole heartedly.

*************

'Do you think anyone really would ever stalk Kirk?' Lorelai was still getting amusement out of Kirk's paranoia.

Rory flopped onto the couch, handing her hairbrush to her mom. 'Sure. A scientist maybe, doing a behavioural study.'

Lorelai began to brush her daughter's hair, combing out the wet tangles with her fingers. 'Oh yeah! Or what about someone like that David Attenborough guy? He could trace the evolution of apes to Kirk.'

Rory snickered and then shook her head, guiltily. 'We're so mean.'

'We're not being mean. We're being...' There was quiet for a moment as Lorelai tapped the brush against her hand.

'You can't think of a word can you?'

She grumbled a little. 'No.'

'How about cruel? Nasty?'

'Oh, shut up!'

'Spiteful? Unkind?'

'So, Rory, let's talk about you and your little punk!' Lorelai grinned malevolently as she changed the topic.

Rory feigned nonchalance. 'You really should practice calling him Jess.'

'Jess, Tess, Punk, Hoodlum, Satan, whatever. I saw you snogging in the diner.'

'Snogging?' Rory asked, biting back a laugh.

'Yes. I've gone British. Now stay on topic.'

'You've been watching Monty Python haven't you?'

'And, you gave him your pie. That's possibly even worse than snogging. Gilmores don't share food! Have I taught you nothing?'

'It was blackmail food. I was using the pie to get information. That's definitely a technique in the Gilmore handbook.'

Lorelai seemed to approve of this. She ran the brush through Rory's hair with a giddy kind of excitement. 'Ooh, what kind of information?'

Rory opened her mouth to respond, but then changed her mind. 'That's between me and him.'

The hairbrush was dropped to the floor in dramatic horror. 'You're keeping secrets from mommy?!'

'No I'm not. There are no secrets. There's just information that doesn't relate to you,' Rory clarified emphatically.

Lorelai placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders suddenly. Rory tilted her head back to look at her mom, whose face had become pensive and worried. 'What?'

There was a lengthy pause before Lorelai spoke. 'You and Jess...are you...' the words seemed to catch in her throat and she had to take a deep breath to continue. 'Sex?' Okay that wasn't how that sentence had been supposed to come out.

Straight away Rory's cheeks flushed red and her head zipped back to face front again as she picked up the abandoned hairbrush and pressed it behind her into her mom's lap. 'No. We're not having sex.'

Lorelai was still battling with her breathing, but took the hairbrush in hand again. 'Oh. Good. I mean...but...are you...thinking about it?' When Rory didn't answer, Lorelai tightened her grip on the brush to keep her hands steady. 'I want you to be able to talk about this stuff with me. I don't...I want to be cool with this.'

Rory nodded slowly and studied her hands. 'He's...I really like him mom. When I'm with him I feel...' She picked at a nail, desperate for a distraction. 'I want to.'

The edge of Rory's nail finally peeled up and she tore it away with her teeth as Lorelai stroked the brush rhythmically through her hair.

For the first time in recent memory, both Gilmores could hear the four different clocks, in nearby proximity, each ticking to a different time.

******

Luke seemed unusually restless. Jess lay on his bed, notebook in hand and tried to ignore his uncle as he flicked the channels on the television, boiled the kettle for tea, popped open a bottle of beer, made a sandwich and then started folding laundry.

When he ventured into the kitchen, the sandwich and half a bottle of beer still sat on the table. Jess sat down and helped himself, scanning through the pages of his notebook as he ate.

'Is that my beer?'

Luke finally realised what Jess was doing.

Jess shrugged and kept eating. 'Probably.'

'And my sandwich?'

'I found it.'

Luke scoffed and dropped a pile of clothes in front of Jess. 'Clean clothes. Put them away. And throw the bottle in the bin when you're done.'

Jess looked up in surprise as his uncle turned to head into the bathroom. Really? He wasn't going to bust him? 'You feeling okay Uncle Luke?' His voice held his usual sarcastic tone, but this time Jess was actually curious.

'Oh sure. I'm fine.' It sounded like Jess's sarcasm was rubbing off on Luke.

Jess eyed him with amusement. 'Huh?'

Luke spun around at the bathroom door. 'I just...how many washers can come loose in your taps?'

Not sure how he was to respond to that, Jess stuck to what he knew, 'Huh?'

'Lorelai! I've fixed two taps for her in two days and tonight she tells me she's having problems with another one. And they're all missing the washers!'

Jess took a swig of beer and stared at Luke expectantly as he lifted his baseball cap, running his hand through his hair.

'Is she breaking them on purpose?'

Jess laughed. 'What?'

'Is she trying to- Or am I just...Aw, jeez.'

Jess shook his head wearily. 'God, just ask her out already!'

Luke's face seemed to change through four shades of purple before he settled on one. He stood, gaping open mouthed at the room.

Jess smirked. 'You can't pretend you haven't thought about it.'

There were a few more moments of gaping before Luke finally glared at Jess and stalked into the bathroom. 'Women!' he growled and slammed the door.

Chuckling to himself, Jess considered calling Rory to share the story about the missing washers. He knew they could have a good laugh about it. But thinking of Rory reminded him of his previous activities. He picked up his notebook and went to bang on the bathroom door.

'Luke. I'm going out.'

He was answered by the sound of something falling and another grunt from his uncle.

Rolling his eyes, Jess shrugged his jacket on and headed to the video store. He needed to rent _Back to the Future._

_**************_

_A/N: I apologise for the delay with this chapter. Sometimes life happens, and disagreeably, it just won't be ignored. I hope you enjoyed this one. I'd like to dedicate it to all of those who have left me awesome, thought provoking reviews! (Now go and do that again!!)_

_Cheers,_

_VC_


	9. Surveying Handiwork

**Chapter 9: Results**

With a cautious glance around her, Rory slipped quickly inside the potting shed. She was congratulating herself on a job well done, having spent the afternoon at the learning centre. She'd been running interference between her mom and Alex in order to prevent them meeting while Sookie bonded with her old friend from the Deerhill Lodge.

'I am so smart! I am so smart!' she chanted, dancing around her makeshift home.

To her relief, no one had attempted to access the shed yet. Although she tried to keep her dwelling as unchanged as possible, so as not to draw attention to herself should anyone venture in, so far she'd been left happily to her own devices. Stripping off her suit, she changed into jeans and a cardigan (the results of a night time shopping trip in Hartford), before grabbing a wrench from the bucket by the door and heading towards the inn. She had some more taps to attend to.

****

'So what did you find out?' Rory asked excitedly as soon as Jess entered the house.

Slipping off his leather jacket, her boyfriend shrugged. 'Stuff.'

Rory slapped his arm lightly in annoyance. 'Tell me then.'

He turned to hang his jacket up and without turning around, stated calmly, 'I have an interview on Monday.'

There was a moments silence as Rory digested this and then a shrill shriek as she threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck. 'That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you.'

She knew Jess was trying to hold back a smile, playing it cool as he always did. 'Well it's just an interview. Nothing definite.'

She loved the fact that he actually seemed embarrassed by this. 'What's the job?'

'Don't know exactly. They just said they could use someone a few afternoons a week. I guess I'd be helping, assisting, whatever.'

Rory chuckled. 'Could you be anymore vague?'

'Well I was too busy being amazed that they'd see me to really worry about what the job was,' Jess defended as he moved over to the couch and pulled Rory with him.

The pair sank down and Rory grabbed Jess's arm, draping it over her shoulder. 'Well if it's an assistant type job, you should be sure and mention in the interview that you make the world's best coffee.'

'Huh. What about Luke?'

'His coffee is good- excellent even, but I prefer yours.' I prefer everything with you, she silently added.

'Well that explains it.'

'Explains what?' she asked, tilting her head curiously.

'You don't really like me; you're only with me for my coffee. I feel used Gilmore.'

Without looking at him, Rory drove an elbow into Jess's ribs, making him wince in pain. 'That's not true!'

Holding his hand to his side, Jess scowled. 'Ow!'

'Oh don't be a baby! The truth hurts. Deal with it.'

'Truth?'

'I'm not just in this for the coffee.' A light blush covered Rory's cheeks and she kept her eyes forward to avoid Jess's gaze.

Jess was smirking as he tightened his arm, drawing Rory into his side. 'Really?'

She was chewing her lip again and twisting her hands into the hem of her shirt, trying to keep them steady. She was suddenly possessed with a need to share information with him, but she wasn't sure how he would react. 'Really.'

He lowered his head down, trying to get her to meet his gaze. 'Why so nervous?'

'Jess...'

'Yeah?'

Just say it Gilmore. Bite the bullet. Take the plunge. Seize the day. 'I...I- I told my mom I want to sleep with you.' There. It was out. She'd said it. But Jess wasn't responding. Maybe she needed to expand on her statement? 'I mean, not right now. We don't have to...I just- she asked and I couldn't...It's not like I need a schedule I just thought you should know that- I think about..' She trailed off, cursing herself for suddenly becoming so inarticulate and Jess for remaining so quiet. Finally she'd had enough. 'Jeez are you ever going to say something?'

Jess chuckled lightly. 'I wasn't sure that you needed help. I like it when you babble.'

Giggling nervously, Rory kept her eyes fixed on her hands. 'Well...I'm good at the babbling. I babble regularly. Thinking of starting a Babbling Group. I'll be the queen.'

Rory felt Jess's hand pushing aside her pony tail as he reached for the back of her head and turned her gently to face him. She tried to smile coolly, though she was painfully aware of how red her face was. Her breath caught in her throat as Jess's eyes finally caught hers. 'Hi,' she choked out.

His smile was slow and...warm? Could a smile really have a temperature? Whatever. It made her feel warm, ergo she was calling it a warm smile.

'Hey,' he said softly, his fingers moving on the base of her scalp as his eyes still locked with hers. Damn it, she could stare into those eyes forever. 'So...you told your mom?'

Rory breathed in deeply as she nodded her head. She wasn't sure how Jess would react to this, considering the tense relationship he had with Lorelai.

'Huh.'

Okay, maybe she should have expected that. 'That's all you have to say?' she ventured, eying him guardedly.

'I was just thinking about the fact that I'm not dead yet,' he explained, his voice light and teasing.

Rory allowed herself to relax, settling back into the crook of Jess's arm as she chuckled with him. 'She can't kill you. She doesn't have anywhere to stash your body and I've never seen my mom operate a shovel.'

'Oh well in that case...' Jess's sarcastic voice trailed off as he manoeuvred Rory's head to his shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

As the shivers ran down her back, all thoughts of nervousness or embarrassment left Rory's mind and she turned back to Jess, placing a hand on the side of his face as their lips met.

The kiss was hot and forceful on Rory's part, until Jess slid his tongue past her lips and effectively took control. He toyed with her, alternating between using his tongue in her mouth and using his teeth to tease at her lips, but never allowing her tongue to take over. She moaned and pressed herself against him, desperate to explore his mouth.

Huh. It worked. As Jess took in a sharp breath, Rory got what she wanted and made a mental note to herself that moaning seemed to have a pleasing effect on her boyfriend.

************

'Thank you thank you thank you!' Lorelai continued chanting her thanks into the phone, despite the fact that Luke had long since hung up. Sookie stared at her curiously.

'Honey? Who are you talking to?'

'Thank you thank you thank you!' Finally running out of breath, Lorelai put the phone down and grinned at Sookie. 'That was Luke. He's coming to fix the taps.'

Sookie's brow furrowed in confusion. 'Taps? Again?'

'The shower in number four and the sink in room seven,' Lorelai nodded as she started to organise papers on her desk.

'But...how are they all breaking? This is the third time in less than a week that Luke's been over to fix taps.'

'I'm aware. And there was the tap at my place.'

'That's right! I'd forgotten that one,' Sookie mused. Suddenly she gasped, narrowing her eyes and staring at her friend suspiciously; Lorelai staggered back dramatically.

'What?'

'You!'

'What?'

Sookie was standing on the balls of her feet, arm outstretched as she pointed at her friend. 'You're doing it! You've figured it out!'

'What, what, what? Wow, I need a new word. But what?'

'You like Luke!'

'What? Of course I like Luke. We all like Luke.'

'I don't,' Michel commented as he appeared from the dining room. 'He refuses to clean his boots and he smells like meat.'

'Shut up Michel!' Sookie barked, before turning back to Lorelai. 'And no, I mean you _like_, like Luke!'

Lorelai gave a high pitched laugh and her voice seemed to raise an octave. 'What are you talking about?'

'The taps! You're breaking them so Luke has to keep coming over to fix them. I can't believe you'd do that. You see him at the diner every day anyway. You must have it really bad! Oh but it's so adorable - like high school. So?!'

Lorelai appeared completely confused now. 'So?'

'Are you going to ask him out?'

'Sookie, I am not breaking the taps!

'Hey, don't lie to me! I'm your best friend.'

'I'm not lying Sook. I have no idea why the taps are breaking.'

Sookie started to giggle suddenly, as if she knew a secret no one else did. 'Oh. Okay. _Sure!_ I can play dumb.' She let out a last chuckle before clearing her throat and resuming a serious face. 'So now that I know that you're _not_ sabotaging the taps, in order to spend more time around Luke, I'm going to go back to the kitchen.' Of course, Sookie's tone implied that she didn't believe a word of what she was saying.

The chef headed back to her kitchen. A few moments later there was an annoyed cry. 'Lorelai! Why'd you have to sabotage the _kitchen_ taps?!'

Next to her, Michel raised an eyebrow and tried to repress a smirk. Giving up, Lorelai just shook her head and growled in frustration, determinedly ignoring the sing song voice in her head that was telling her she liked the fact that the taps kept breaking – even if she didn't know why.

*****

Rory yawned as she made her way out of school. She wasn't in a good mood. Her head was pounding and she had a feeling she'd just gotten herself involved in some weird political coup. Note to self: next time Francie makes any form of contact, shoot first, ask questions later. Who knew what that evil, scheming red head was planning to do with the photos she'd just taken?

She took the bus into Hartford desperate to find a chemist so she could get some pain killers. She was meeting Jess at a book store after his interview, but she still had some time to kill.

The chemist and the pain killers were located in record time, but before she reached the checkout her attention was diverted to a different aisle. She hesitated for a moment, glancing around at the other shoppers. No one seemed to be paying attention to her. She straightened up and took a deep breath, muttering encouragement to herself. 'Come on Gilmore. Grow up!'

Reaching the condom display she immediately felt like an idiot again. What the hell was she supposed to buy? Her mind boggled as she took in all the different varieties, sizes, colours – colours?! Who needs colours? Again, she looked furtively around the store. No one was looking. Okay. Just grab some. Anything. Excellent plan until she remembered that they came in sizes. 'Oh damn it!' She let out a huff of annoyance and quickly grabbed a box marked medium, sliding them into her palm and holding the pain killers over the top.

Half an hour later, drugged, caffeinated, and with her purchase safely hidden in a paper bag, Rory meandered her way to the book store and quickly lost herself in the books, headache forgotten.

'Hey.' She jumped in surprise as Jess snaked his around her waist and kissed her cheek.

'Jeez, give a girl some warning. I almost puked up my liver!'

'Would you have heard me if I had?' Jess asked, nodding at the book in her hand.

Rory smirked and ducked her head in acknowledgement. 'Probably not,' she admitted, before grinning widely at Jess. 'How did it go?'

Jess gave his requisite shrug before adding, 'I'll find out tomorrow.'

'But do you think it went well? What did they say? Did they like you?'

'I'll find out tomorrow,' Jess repeated with a smirk.

Rory scowled and jabbed him with her elbow again, dropping the paper bag she'd been clutching onto the floor. Before she could stop him, Jess had leant over to pick it up.

'Thanks,' she said quickly, holding out her hand for the bag.

'Not so fast, Gilmore,' Jess said, holding the bag out of reach. 'You just attacked me again! You're getting violent. Is that the kind of thing they teach you at your fancy school?' he asked, pressing his free hand against his side.

'Yes. It's a new course they've introduced to replace home economics. It's called Keeping Your Significant Other in Line. Now hand over the bag and stop dodging interview questions.' Rory was proud of herself for keeping her voice level. For some reason, the fact that Jess was holding her bag was really freaking her out.

Of course, Jess just laughed. 'Why? What's in the bag? Have you been dealing drugs Rory? I don't know how your mom is going to feel about that.'

'Jess!' Okay, now her voice was getting whiny and slightly pathetic, she chastised herself.

Curious, Jess quirked an eyebrow at her and before she could stop him, he opened up the bag. 'Huh. Not drugs then.'

Not for the first time in her life, Rory wished she had the ability to turn back time. Or to suck herself into a black hole. Or possibly just disappear. Unfortunately, at this stage of her existence, she could do none of those things. Rather, she just turned a gloriously bright shade of red and stared down at the book she'd been perusing minutes earlier. 'No. Not drugs.'

'Huh,' came Jess's response as he closed the bag and pressed it gently into her hands.

Moments later his arm had once again wrapped itself around her and Rory took a moment to bury her face in his shoulder as he kissed her head gently, before steering them to a different part of the store.

'Hey Rory?'

'Yeah?' she squeaked, keeping her eyes on the shelves, not sure that she was ready for whatever his next question was going to be.

'What shoe size are you?'

What the hell?

*****

Rory stepped off the bus from Chilton and for a moment, really felt like she was eighteen again. Once more she was congratulating herself on a job well done, having just broken into Francie's locker and stolen the offending photographs that had been destined to once again mess up her friendship with Paris. Of course, any kind of friendship with Paris was always going to be a tenuous one, but Rory hoped that now the photographs were gone, her teenage self would be able to spend less time worrying about school politics.

Seeing Luke's Diner was almost empty and feeling rather emboldened by her recent successes, Rory decided to take a chance and slipped inside. She held back a laugh, watching as Kirk leaped out of his seat in the corner and rushed outside.

'Hi. What can I get you?' Luke appeared before her, attention fixed on his order pad.

'Um, a really big coffee please. And a burger with cheese fries.'

As Luke disappeared to make her order, Rory sipped at her coffee, revelling in every drop. She was beginning to dislike some of the restrictions her situation posed upon her. Watching herself enjoy Luke's coffee and food everyday, (not to mention Jess's company and her mom's conversation) could get a little tiring.

'Luke?'

Rory looked up from her coffee as Jess appeared from behind the curtain.

'Kitchen!'

Jess nodded to her as he walked to the kitchen door. 'Can I borrow the truck tomorrow?'

'The truck? What for?'

Luke emerged, adjusting his baseball cap as he looked at Jess suspiciously.

'So I can go to work.'

'Work? Oh, work! You got the job! That's great, Jess. Wow!'

Rory wanted to dance around and join in Luke's excited exclamations, but instead she settled for watching the exchange with interest.

'Yeah, I got the job. Three afternoons a week, Monday, Wednesday, Thursday.'

'Okay, sure, you can take the truck. Wow!' Luke was now rubbing the back of his neck, and Rory smirked, recognising the emotion that the diner owner was trying not to show. 'Well...that's great. I'm really proud of you Jess.'

Of course, Jess just ignored the praise and started pouring coffee into take away cups.

'You gonna go tell Rory?'

'Yeah, I'm headed over there now.'

'Right. Good.' There was an awkward pause as Luke looked at his nephew before he suddenly wrapped him in a hug. Behind her coffee mug, Rory grinned, seeing the look of discomfort on Jess's face until Luke finally let him go. Uncle and nephew eyed each other briefly before Jess turned back to grab his coffees.

'Okay. I'm out.'

'Be home by ten,' Luke instructed as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Jess paused at Rory's table as he passed by and she smiled up at him.

'Hey Jess.'

'Hey.' He paused for a moment, as if psyching himself up for something.

Rory waited eagerly. Has he already written something? Does he want me to read his book? Is he going to tell me about his job?

'What shoe size are you?'

What the hell?

_A/N: Okay, I wrote the chapter, now you guys get to write the reviews! Hop to it!_


	10. Unexpected Twists

_A/N: So after spending ages trying to figure out where I was going with this chapter, I sat down today and after a very helpful comment from Djux (thanks Djux!!) the ideas suddenly wouldn't stop. Hope you find them satisfactory and remember: reviews are very much appreciated._

_~VC_

_**********_

_Previously: _

_Half an hour later, drugged, caffeinated, and with her purchase safely hidden in a paper bag, Rory meandered her way to the book store and quickly lost herself in the books, headache forgotten._

_'Hey.' She jumped in surprise as Jess snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek._

_'Jeez, give a girl some warning. I almost puked up my liver!'_

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Twists**

Rory wasn't expecting the hand that flew out and grabbed her as she was making her way to the gym for fencing lessons. (Only at a ridiculously expensive school like Chilton, could you learn such a completely useless sport.)

'Ow! Francie? Get off me!' Rory staggered into the bathroom and pried herself out of the redhead's grasp. She glared at her fiercely, mentally telling herself not to be intimidated.

'What did you do with them?'

'Do with what?'

Francie crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at Rory as if she was a bug. 'Don't play innocent; I know you took them.'

'Well if there's a test, I guess you'll beat me, 'cos I wasn't aware I'd taken anything.'

Francie's body jerked involuntarily, as if she were going to stamp her foot, but stopped herself at the last moment. Rory noticed this and smirked.

'Whatever. Just know that this isn't over. You and Paris are going down. I have plans for this government and I'm not letting you get in the way.'

'Francie, this is high school! We're not in the White House. Quit it with the espionage games.'

Rory watched as her nemesis narrowed her eyes and curled her lips in a sneer. 'Oh, Rory. These aren't games. If you don't start backing me during student council, I'll make you wish you were in the White House. Believe me: those guys are nicer.'

'You're threatening me now?' Rory shook her head in disbelief. 'Am I going to wake up with a horse's head in my bed? Or will you just kidnap family members and hold them for ransom?'

'Try me and you'll find out,' Francie hissed, leaning in closer.

Rory rolled her eyes, still refusing to be intimidated. 'What happened to being friends?' she asked wryly.

'Oh please! We were never going to be friends. You destroyed the Puffs! I was grounded for a month!_ You_ messed up our election campaign; Schatzi was supposed to be president this year, with me as her VP. You sabotaged my blood drive. _And_ you stole the pictures.'

'I what?' Rory gasped in mock surprise. She got the feeling Francie was definitely losing it right now. Seriously, the girl needed her head checked. 'Wow! I must be a really, awful person to do all those awful things. You ever wonder what happens to you when you mess with awful people?' She headed for the bathroom door, turning back at the last second to smile pleasantly at Francie over her shoulder. 'Awful things.'

As soon as Rory was out of the bathroom, she put her hand to her face, trying to cool the burning that she could feel there. It didn't work. Her hand was warm as well. She had to admit though, she felt exhilarated. Jess was going to have a field day when she told him about this.

Realising her bathroom conversation had interrupted her schedule, she had to jog quickly to the gym and only just made it in on time.

'Cutting it close aren't we Gilmore?' Paris asked, securing her mask.

'Something came up,' Rory responded. She unsheathed her foil and settled into the starting position.

'I nearly ended up paired with Mia Cook! Don't be late again.'

Rory rolled her eyes behind her mask, not able to stop the smirk. 'Aw, Paris. You love me!'

'En garde, Gilmore!'

It was a couple of hours later that Rory remembered Francie's words and wondered for the first time, what _had_ happened to the photos? She also realised that although she might have managed to walk away from Francie today, she was still going to have to talk to Paris. They needed to shut this crazy bitch down before things got anymore out of hand.

*****

'Lorelai!'

'Oh, hi Luke. Where are you going? Your diner is that way.'

'I was actually heading over to see you.'

'Oh?' Lorelai stopped in the town square, somewhat intrigued. What would Luke want to see her about?

'Yeah. I kind of need a favour.' He ducked his head and looked almost embarrassed.

'Oh. Okay, sure. What do you need?'

'I wondered if I could borrow your jeep? Just for an hour or so. I really need to get out to Woodbridge to pick up some supplies. I got it into my head that it was a good idea to let Jess do the ordering this week – it wasn't! Anyway, he took my truck to get to work, so I'm kind of desperate.'

Lorelai's eyes widened in glee. 'Don't go saying that too loudly or you'll have Miss Patty all over you.'

She snickered as Luke flushed an interesting shade of pink, then she tried to tell herself that it didn't matter to her what colour Luke was. Instead she turned her attention to her handbag. 'Of course you can borrow the jeep. Gas tank should be full...Ugh! Where are the keys?'

Luke peered at her bag, his expression contorted in horror. 'What the hell do you have in there?'

She threw a defensive glance at Luke, before resuming her search. 'Stuff! Essential stuff.'

'Lorelai! That's a container of Pringles.'

Grinning at the green container in her hand, she nodded proudly. 'Yep. And it's almost in date! Want one?'

'Definitely not.'

'But Luke, they're delicious!' As if to prove her point she popped the lid and began to munch on a handful. Moments later she was trying to hide the grimace on her face.

Luke sniggered. 'Delicious?'

Plastering a fake smile on, Lorelai nodded. 'Delicious...Even when soggy,' she added with a sigh. Unable to maintain the charade, she replaced the lid and dropped the Pringles back in to her bag, much to Luke's consternation.

'Why did you put them back in?'

'What?'

He was staring at her in complete confusion. 'You just put the disgusting Pringles back in your bag! Why didn't you throw them out?'

'I might need them one day.'

'But you couldn't eat them.'

'Not now I couldn't, but one day I might get trapped in a cave, cut off from everything. When that happens, the Pringles could be my only means of survival.'

'So buy more. Fresh ones.'

Lorelai shook her head, disappointed. 'You just don't get it.' She resumed her search for keys. 'You'd be singing a different tune if you get trapped in the cave with me.'

'Yeah, I'd be singing for a psych team,' Luke muttered dryly.

Finally uncovering her keys, Lorelai stared at him open mouthed. 'I'm not sure if I want to lend you my jeep now.'

'Free coffee for the rest of the week.'

'The jeep is at the house, here you go, have a good trip!'

Luke took the keys with a chuckle. 'Thanks. I'll have it back in an hour.'

Lorelai watched him walk away before resuming her trip towards the diner. Twenty seconds later she came to an abrupt halt. 'Shoot! Luke's not there. Now how am I going to get my coffee?' Figuring she'd have to settle for Caesar's brew, she grumbled under her breath and set off again.

She was halfway through her second cup (the one redeeming element of being served by Caesar being that he didn't care how much she drank), when the thought occurred to her that when Luke was around she almost never paid for coffee anyway. As she started her third cup, she wondered why that was.

*****

'Hey working boy!' Rory grinned as Jess gave her a quick peck, before sliding into the seat across from her and grabbing a fry from her plate.

'Don't call me that.'

'Would you prefer I call you working girl?' she asked, her expression deadly serious.

'I'd rather you call me Jess.'

Rory tilted her head and stared wide eyed at her boyfriend. 'Tess?'

She grinned as he grunted in frustration. 'You are getting more and more like your mom.'

'Thank you.'

Before Jess could respond, Rory began interrogating him about his first day of work.

'Wasn't that exciting. I made coffee; typed corrections; made photocopies; answered the phone. Oh, at one point I did actually staple something. That was exciting.'

She chuckled. 'You're a secretary! Hey, secretary!'

Jess scowled. 'So...You wanted to call me working boy?'

*****

'Miss, I have a problem.' Francie burst into the room, moments before student council was to be brought to session.

Rory sighed and held back an eye roll, although for once she agreed with Francie; the girl definitely had a problem.

'Someone broke in to my locker.'

There was a murmur from the other students as they looked at each other in surprise. Theft at Chilton was unheard of. No need to steal when you had Daddy's credit card.

'Do you know what was taken?'

Rory watched as Francie trembled her bottom lip (on purpose, she was sure). 'My palm pilot.'

Ms. Pinkton frowned in concern, but then eyed Francie closely. 'Are you sure you had it today?'

'Definitely. I always know what should be in my locker.'

Rory straightened in her seat as Francie's eyes met hers. So that's what this was about: Francie still believed Rory had stolen her damn photographs. She shifted feeling suddenly nervous. Was this a frame job? She really wished she'd made the effort to talk to Paris yesterday. She eyed the school President and considered dragging her away to talk now, while Ms. Pinkton was dealing with Francie's over dramatic theatrics.

But of course, as soon as she made to stand and gestured to Paris, Francie decided it was time to calm down. 'I'm sorry Ms. Pinkton. I'll be okay now.'

'Okay, take a seat. We'll speak to Headmaster Charleston about this tomorrow.'

The students once again settled down and Paris stood so she could start the meeting. Before she could begin however, Francie had one last comment to make: 'I just hope it doesn't turn out that someone in here has my palm pilot. I couldn't bare it if someone elected to be on the Student Council had done something so...awful.'

Rory pursed her lips and gripped tighter to her pen. She knew the game now. Message received loud and clear.

******  
From her seat in the gazebo, Rory grinned as her and Jess climbed out of Luke's truck. She was definitely pleased with the way their (her?) relationship was progressing. She assumed Jess had picked her up from her Student Council meeting after his shift.

She was less pleased by the look on her own face however. She watched as Jess draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side. That move was surely guaranteed to make any girl weak at the knees, but teenage Rory seemed distracted.

Too far away to hear the conversation between the teenagers, Rory resigned herself to just watching.

'You make me nervous.'

Startled, she whipped her head away from the scene in front of the diner and looked back at Kirk.

'Um...what?'

'I told everyone I think you're stalking me, but they told me I was crazy.'

'I'm not stalking you Kirk.'

The awkward young man stiffened and glared at Rory. 'Then how do you know my name?' he asked, accusingly.

Rory mentally kicked herself before replying, 'Jess told me.' She held back a smile and added, 'He says you're his favourite customer.'

'Oh.' There was a moment's pause as Kirk considered this, then brightened up. 'Oh!' Apparently distracted from his paranoia, he made his way up the gazebo steps and took a seat next to Rory who was still trying to watch herself and Jess.

'Did he say anything else about me?'

Trying to cover her annoyance, Rory glanced over at Kirk. 'He always enjoys his hours in the diner more when you're there.'

He was beaming now, and Rory had to wonder if this was going to cause problems for his ego further down the track. Better not go too far.

'So if you're not stalking me, what are you doing?'

'Oh I...people watching, I guess. I like the small town antics. The diner always seems like a good place to see things.'

Kirk nodded slowly. 'That makes sense. Can you lip read?'

Rory looked at Kirk in surprise. 'No.'

'Shame. It would be an invaluable skill to have for someone with your interests. I myself am a skilled lip reader. I'd be happy to teach you, for a small fee of course.'

Rory bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself laughing. 'Um, no I think I'm okay, thanks.'

'Really? I am very good.' Kirk gestured to where Jess and Rory were still standing. 'Like them. I can tell you right now what they're discussing.'

'Oh really?' Rory knew better than to believe anything that Kirk told her, yet somehow was mildly interested in what he would make of the scene.

'Yes. See, Jess has just told Rory that he likes capers. Rory is his girlfriend, by the way. She's very smart.'

'Of course,' Rory nodded.

'Now she's telling him that capers are nothing unless you can shower them in limestone.'

'What?!'

Kirk frowned, but then shook his head. 'It's possible she said brimstone, but I doubt it in this context.'

Context? Kirk thought this conversation had context?!

'They're planning to learn to dance. Jess isn't sure that it's a good idea but Rory says if he does, she'll buy him a carriage. I'll recommend they go see Miss Patty later. She's the best dance teacher in town. The only one, actually, but that doesn't make any difference.'

Not entirely sure that she could form a response to this, Rory remained silent.

'Of course, Jess is going to have to dance really well if he wants to keep Rory.'

What?! 'What?'

Kirk nodded at the teenagers. 'Rory's pretty incredible. Everybody wants her. I myself once courted her mother.'

Rory coughed at this comment, choking on the laugh that had threatened to burst out. Kirk patted her back gently.

'Deep breaths. It'll pass.'

Regaining her composure, Rory tried to get the conversation back on track. 'What do you mean, _everybody wants her_?'

Kirk gave a small, secretive smile and leaned in closer. 'Have you met Dean?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, he was in my class.'

'He's her ex-boyfriend. He wants her back.'

Rory frowned. She knew Dean had been hung up on her, but had assumed that by now, he would be focusing his attentions on Lindsay. 'How do you know that?'

'I've seen him. You're not the only one that people watches. He comes into the diner a lot and picks on Jess. And on Thanksgiving, Mother sent me out for a walk - said I needed exercise - and I saw them out behind the diner. Dean was trying to get Jess to fight him. He didn't.'

Rory bit her lip as she tried to digest this. Dean had been messing with Jess as far back as Thanksgiving? Meaning, he'd been causing trouble even before she'd started interfering with things.

Kirk took Rory's distressed expression as interest. 'Dean likes to keep reminding Jess that he was there first, and that eventually Rory will realise that he isn't good enough for her. He's always making a point of the fact that he's now friends with Rory, just like Jess was. It's an interesting story actually. See, when Jess first came to town-'

As Kirk launched in to his much edited and not completely accurate retelling of the Rory/Dean/Jess triangle, Rory tuned him out and contemplated this new information. Her mind went back (forwards?) to the night of Kyle's keg party and the way Dean had come to her 'rescue,' fighting Jess and effectively destroying what was left of their relationship. In the years following that night, she'd spent a lot of time analysing her actions and regretting most of them, and now, hearing what Dean had been doing behind her back, she felt her heart break all over again.

'Not this time,' she mumbled to herself.

Kirk paused in his story. 'What?'

'Oh, sorry, nothing. Um, listen I really have to go. Thanks for the story Kirk.'

'No problem. I enjoyed our conversation. Very few people like to sit with me these days. I think they're intimidated by my presence.'

'Yes I'm sure that's it.'

After bidding Kirk goodbye, she looked over at the diner one last time and realised that Jess and Rory were gone. She'd have to solve the mystery of her miserable face later. Right now she needed to go and punch a wall, while she pretended it was Dean's head.

********

'Free coffee tastes good,' Rory observed.

Lorelai nodded in agreement. 'I was thinking the same thing. We should do favours for Luke more often.'

'Dirty!'

Lorelai's grin faded and she actually flushed. 'It..no it wasn't.'

Rory looked at her mom in surprise. 'Yeah, it kind of was...'

Before the two could debate the dirty merits of Lorelai's comment, Jess was standing at the table with their meals.

He looked at Lorelai. 'Luke says to tell you that this stuff will kill you.' He turned to Rory. 'And he says he can always sneak you some extra carrot in the burger if you're just eating this because she wants you to.'

Both Gilmore girls looked affronted. 'I can't believe he'd say that! And after I let him use my jeep. No good son of a-'

'Is she going to swear in front of me?' Jess interjected, looking at Rory.

'Possibly. She's turning colours.'

Lorelai was indeed turning colours, but instead of finishing her sentence, she started hacking at her burger.

'Okay, well, enjoy.' Jess dropped a quick kiss on Rory's temple before heading back to the counter, where Luke was emerging from the kitchen.

Lorelai watched as her daughter smiled after him. 'You like him!'

Rory turned her gaze back to her mother and pushed her hair over her shoulder. 'I think that's already been pretty well established.'

'Have you, um...talked to him about...'

Immediately, Rory dropped her head down to stare at her plate as she mumbled her response. 'Yes.'

Lorelai didn't hear her straight away. 'I mean, because you really should discuss it with him before stuff happens. There are ground rules to- Oh. You have?'

Nodding her head, Rory took a large bite of her burger, hoping to stop the conversation there.

It didn't work. 'So do you have...a plan? Or something? I mean, what about...you know...latex? You'll need the little Trojan men and I don't think I have any right-'

'It's taken care of,' she sputtered around her burger.

'It's taken- oh! Wow. You really have talked about this then. Wow. That's... that's good. Responsible.'

'Refill?'

To Rory's eyes, Luke had never looked as wonderful as he did at that moment, standing by their table, coffee pot in hand. And for once, it wasn't even his coffee that she was focused on; just his presence that would effectively end this conversation and give her an excuse to start another one.

'So I'm being used as a political pawn,' she announced casually as Luke filled their mugs.

'Francie again?'

Rory nodded and carried on to tell her mother the story of Francie and the apparently missing palm pilot. Luke listened curiously.

'What kind of school creates kids like that?' he asked, perplexed.

'Chilton,' Lorelai answered with a scowl.

'I just don't know what to do. If I tell Paris about it she's going to flip, 'cos she'll know that I've been voting for the wrong side of stuff. But if I don't then I have to play Francie's game and keep supporting her and her stupid proposals.'

'Otherwise the psycho is going to frame you?' Luke asked, still trying to wrap his head around the concept.

'Pretty much, yeah.'

'Honey, I think you need to speak to Headmaster Charleston.'

'But if I do that Francie is going to play innocent and I'll look like some sort of crazy rat.'

Both Luke and Lorelai were quiet for a moment as they mused Rory's predicament.

'Jess says I should just, and I quote, throw down with the bitch.'

Lorelai snorted at this, while Luke's expression became even more concerned.

'Of course that's what the hoodlum would suggest. Hey, the guy might have a point. Francie wouldn't like a pretty little black eye would she?'

Rory rolled her eyes at her mom. 'No, but I don't think Headmaster Charleston would like it either.'

'Good point. Ah, I'm so glad I had a sensible kid.'

Jess chose this point in the conversation to wander over to their table. Luke turned on his nephew at once. 'Did you tell Rory to beat up the girl at school?'

'Yep,' he answered.

'Jeez Jess!'

'Hey, I wasn't being serious.'

'Oh.'

Uncle and nephew faced off for a moment before Luke nodded his head. 'Good.'

Jess turned to Rory. 'Hey, you want to come to the bookstore?'

Rory grinned and shot a look at Lorelai who nodded her consent, before heading out the door with Jess.

Once the teenagers were gone, Luke sank down into Rory's empty seat. 'Poor kid.'

Lorelai's heart warmed at seeing how upset Luke got over her kid's problems.

'Yeah. It's not the friendliest school, but she'll figure it out. She's got to learn some time that the rest of the world isn't quite as nice as Stars Hollow.'

'I just...can't you do something? Can I do something? We could talk to that Headmaster for her. Or you could talk to the French kid. You're good at talking. You can talk anyone into anything.'

Lorelai chuckled. 'You mean Francie? I don't think she'd take too well to that.'

Luke huffed. 'Maybe Jess has the right idea then. But, Rory can't do it, 'cos she's Rory. Maybe I should?'

'You want to beat up Francie?'

'Ah...okay well when you put it like that, no...but I could intimidate her...Uh! I just feel like there has to be something we can do. You shouldn't have to put up with crap like this. Rory's worked so hard to be in that school. And you've worked hard to get her there. Some rotten little trust fund kid shouldn't be able to ruin that for the two of you.'

Lorelai suddenly felt tears prickling behind her eyes as she listened to Luke babble. Why was it that this amazing guy cared so much about her and her daughter? She suddenly realised that she never felt safer than when Luke was around.

'Luke, I-'

'Order's up!' Caesar's voice called across the diner.

'Ah, I better get back to work. Hang on – wasn't Jess supposed to be here?'

Lorelai laughed. 'I think he just went to the bookstore with my daughter,' she reminded him gently.

'Little punk,' Luke muttered as he stood up. 'Anyway, I'll let you know if I think of anything that could help.'

Lorelai was about to thank him, when he spoke again.

'Oh, and you might need to get the tire pressure checked. I think they're over-inflated.'

'What?'

'The jeep. It was bouncy.'

Lorelai scowled. 'Well maybe I like a bouncy ride!'

*****

After a decidedly sleepless night, Lorelai managed to arrive at the Inn nearly fifteen minutes before her usual time. Today, she was a woman with a purpose.

'Morning Michel.'

'Lorelai.' The Frenchman didn't look up from his work. Lorelai shook her head in amusement and continued past him to the kitchen.

'Sookie? Sookie?!'

'In here!'

'Where?'

'Fridge.'

Lorelai finally spotted her friend hunched over with her head in the bottom of the fridge. She walked over to her.

'What are you doing?'

Sookie straightened up and looked at Lorelai helplessly.

'The apples. They're stuck. Well not stuck, but they're in a place I can't reach. See, there was this tray and I thought well, I'll stick it on the bottom shelf, but I forgot that I'd put the-'

Sookie's ramble came to a halt as Lorelai bent over and reached the apples that had fallen down to the back of the shelf. The chef gazed at her in admiration.

'It must be so nice to have long arms like that.'

'I thank my parents for them every day,' Lorelai quipped, before heading to the coffee machine.

'So what's up? You came in here sounding like you needed something.'

Clasping her coffee cup tightly in her hands, Lorelai turned to face her friend. She took a deep breath before speaking.

'I think I _like_, like Luke.'

At the check-in desk, Michel jumped as he heard a high pitched squeal and the sound of something shattering.

*************

Rory looked up in surprise as she heard a footfall on the bridge. Jess stood there frowning at her and looking quite uncomfortable. Shit. He wasn't supposed to catch her here.

Both were staring at each other awkwardly, neither sure what to say.

Finally Rory began. 'Shouldn't you be in school?'

After a moment's pause, she got her usual shrug from him and then, 'Shouldn't you?'

Remembering that Jess thought she was a teacher, Rory quickly defended herself. 'I'm a substitute. I have a day off.'

He was still staring at her, a weird expression on his face that she found quite unsettling.

'So why aren't you in school?'

He was looking at her book as he answered, 'Better things to do.'

At that moment, Rory imagined herself strangling Jess and possibly pushing him into the lake. No matter what she did for him in regard to his jobs and his writing and fixing the Dean situation, it wasn't going to help anything if the moron still didn't go to school.

'Better things?' she asked him, a scathing tone in her voice. 'Like what? Reading on a bridge?'

His head whipped up at that, eyes staring directly into hers, accusingly. 'Why would you think that?'

Shit. Shitshitshit. She looked away from him, across the water, trying to keep an impassive expression. 'Just a guess?' she offered. 'I've seen how much you read. This seems like a good place to do that.' She could tell Jess was still staring at her so she kept her gaze on the water, not feeling brave enough to look back at him.

But before the situation could get any more uncomfortable, Jess suddenly sat himself down next to her. 'You're reading Mark Twain,' he observed. 'That book is about time travel.'

'Um, yeah. I know.' Jeez, could she have picked a more inappropriate book to be caught reading?

'You like time travel?'

Tread carefully, her brain screamed. 'It's a fun concept. Hank makes a bit of a mess though,' she replied, referring back to the book.

'Think it'll be possible one day?'

Yup. 'No!'

'You sure?' Jess had turned his head towards her, one eyebrow raised. 'Physicists are always trying to do stuff like that.'

Change the subject. 'What would you know about physics? You don't even go to school.' She wanted to congratulate herself for the stern tone.

As expected, Jess was becoming sullen again and his head dropped. This time it was him staring at the water. 'I go enough.'

Feeling like she was back in control, Rory turned to him, keeping a stern look in her eye. 'Enough? What's enough?' When Jess didn't answer, she kept going. 'If you miss more than twenty days of school, you know they won't let you graduate?'

His head snapped up in surprise at this. He really hadn't known, Rory realised. There was a beat before he looked at her. 'How do you know?'

She laughed lightly. 'Um, teacher, remember?'

Jess started to nod slowly. 'Oh. Yeah.'

'How much school have you missed?'

She could imagine the wheels turning in his head as he tried to count the days. 'A couple of weeks I guess.'

Trying to cover a sigh, Rory stood up, quickly reminding herself not to put her book in her back pocket. 'Try not to miss anymore, Jess.'

He was scowling up at her from the bridge, a frustrated expression on his face. 'But it's so stupid. I don't learn anything in there that I don't already know.'

Rory looked at him sadly. She could relate. Chilton had been hard for her and there were times that she'd wanted to give up and go back to Stars Hollow High; she couldn't deny that. But she'd always been stopped by memories of classes spent going over the same maths problem again and again; re-learning verb tenses for the hundredth time; or having to listen to a summary of a novel because the other students hadn't done the reading. It _was_ boring.

'Maybe you could use the time for something else,' she suggested, not entirely sure that it was the right idea, but figuring that she had to try something.

'What?'

'Show up, do the work, then spend the rest of the time writing or something.'

'Huh. Principal Merton would kick your ass for giving me that kind of advice.'

'Maybe. But at least you'll graduate.' She started to walk away, but was stopped when Jess called after her.

'Why do you care so much?'

She smiled as she spun back to face him. 'I told you: _To Sir, With Love_!'

Jess snickered at this, but seemed to accept the answer, so Rory set off walking again. This time she was stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise.

'Jeez, give a girl some warning next time! I almost puked up my liver! What do you want?'

She looked at Jess expectantly, waiting for an answer, but he seemed to have frozen at her words. He was just staring, mouth hanging slightly agape, but on the whole, looking very kissable. Ugh, stop thinking like that Mrs Robinson!

'Jess?' She reached out and poked his arm, trying to get his attention. 'What did you want?'

'Why do you always wear sunglasses?'

'My eyes are really sensitive to light. Like Bono,' she explained quickly.

A moment later, Jess seemed to be shaking his head at his own thoughts, whatever they were. Rory was still waiting curiously to see what he really wanted.

Finally, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a notebook. He stared at it uncertainly for a few seconds before pressing it into her hand.

'Some of my writing...thought maybe you could look at it?'

Rory's breath caught in her throat as she gingerly held the book. She couldn't really believe that he'd given her this. 'You...you really want me to...'

Jess nodded. 'It's not much. Just short stories. Stuff. You can tell me if it's crap.'

Still staring at the book and holding it like you might hold an original Shakespeare manuscript, if there was one in existence, Rory finally asked in a shaky voice, 'Why me?'

Jess didn't answer until Rory raised her eyes back to his. 'I don't know.' He added a shrug, (just to stay in character) and then turned on his heel and strode away quickly. She was sure there was something else she could have said to him (should have said to him), but he was gone before she'd recovered her senses.

Rory took her seat back on the bridge and opened up the notebook.

*****


	11. A Storm Brews

**Chapter 11: A Storm Brews**

Rory rubbed her hand across her eyes slowly. There wasn't much light filtering through the small window of the potting shed, but she figured she had better get up before too long. She tried not to be in the shed too much during daylight hours.

She yawned lazily and stretched out. Feeling something dig in to her side she shifted about and found that she was in bed with Jess's notebook. She must have fallen asleep reading it. The last she remembered it had been sometime just after three in the morning. What time was it now? She glanced at her watch, wondering how long she'd managed to sleep for. No no no! According to her watch, it was now eleven thirty.

'Shit!' she mumbled, throwing back the covers and stumbling out of the bed. After pulling on her clothes at break neck speed and straightening the bed, she threw some things (and Jess's notebook) into her newly acquired messenger bag and headed outside.

Dark clouds, heavy with rain, were positioning themselves in the sky. They made Rory think of invading alien spaceships, and she mused that the idea of aliens suddenly didn't seem so crazy, given that she was currently existing in 2003, watching her high school years as a third party. Huh. Not that that was relevant. Clouds were clouds, not spaceships, and she had them to blame for blocking out the sun this morning. No doubt there'd be a storm later.

Hey, Luke,' Rory called, pulling herself onto a stool.

Luke moved towards the teenager, mug and coffee pot in hand. He hesitated before pouring and looked at Rory closely. 'Hey, Rory. How you doing? Are you okay?'

A little puzzled by the concern in Luke's tone, Rory gave him a curious smile and gestured pointedly toward the coffee mug. 'Well I'll be doing better once you pour that coffee.'

'Oh, yeah. Sorry.' Mug filled, Luke placed the pot on the counter and resumed his study of Rory. 'So…are you okay?'

'Um…yes?'

'I mean, with all that school stuff. You and…Frankie? It's just, I didn't see you yesterday, so I was worried.'

'Oh!' Suddenly Luke's concern made complete sense and Rory couldn't help being touched. 'Francie,' she corrected. 'And so far nothing's happened. At least, nothing happened yesterday. You'll have to ask me again next week, once I've had the next council meeting.'

Luke grunted, obviously still frustrated and annoyed that he couldn't be of more help. 'Well – let me know if you need…anything.'

Rory grinned. 'Will do.' There was a pause before Rory spoke again. 'Luke?'

'Yeah?'

'I need a burger.'

With a small smile and a roll of his eyes, Luke turned to the kitchen. 'Just one, or is your mom coming in?'

'Nope, she's at the Inn. It's just me today.'

'Okay. One burger, coming up.'

Kirk was right. Kirk was right? Kirk was right!

Rory shook her head. No matter how she thought the words, their meaning was still the same and still resulted in leaving her uncomfortably bewildered.

Kirk was right.

Dean was still hung up on her teenage self. It wasn't the failure of his relationship with Lindsay that would send him back into Rory's arms, eighteen months from now. His relationship with Lindsay _failed_, because Dean had only ever wanted to be _in Rory's arms_. The evidence was right in front of her.

Rory hadn't even made it to her spot in the gazebo today. She'd barely entered the town square before she spied Jess passing by Doose's Market, carrying a bag from Andrew's Book Store. Not ready to see him yet (she wanted to finish reading his notebook first), she'd ducked back behind the corner and waited for him to pass. He hadn't…

She heard Dean's voice first. 'It won't last: you and Rory. She's too good for you.'

'Get over it, Bagboy.'

'Why? You never did. You just kept showing up, interfering – I can do the same thing. We loved each other for two years. We will again.'

'Ah Dean, my overgrown muppet, did your mommy never tell you that people grow up? That they change? Rory wants something different now - something that isn't seven foot tall and that knows the difference between Douglas Adams and Kurt Vonnegut.'

Dean scoffed. 'You think you're so smart, don't you? You're not even going to graduate! Rory won't be so impressed then.'

'Agh, go back to your fruit, Bagboy. Rory's happy-'

'She'd be happier with me,' Dean declared. In her head, Rory was screaming profanities at him, knowing how completely wrong he was, but Dean couldn't be expected to know that. He was still taunting Jess. 'Everyone thinks so. Ask Lorelai.'  
Jess's response was a scoffed, 'Whatever,' and then Rory had to step back quickly, to avoid being seen as he strode briskly past, glowering darkly. It was abundantly clear to her, that Jess was trying _not_ to appear upset.

Stepping out onto the footpath, she could see Dean watching Jess's retreat with a smug smile. He clearly thought he'd won...But worse, he really thought he would get the girl back. She felt her stomach clench and bile rise in her throat; because in her original time line, he would have been right.

Realising this made Rory's lips quiver in disgust. Sure, she hated Dean for the damage he'd done (would do?) to her relationship with Jess and for what he'd later dragged her in to (Rory Gilmore was never meant to be _the other_ woman). But even more, she hated herself for what she'd allowed to happen – for letting Dean think she still cared about him like that; and for never letting Jess know just how much she had cared for (loved?) him.

Her gaze turned to the Diner. The skies had finally given up their hold on the rain, and it was now bucketing down. Jess was hurrying up the steps to the door, and she could see herself sitting at the counter.

'Don't screw it up this time, Rory, please…please.'

****  
'Sorry, Rory. The burger's taking awhile. Caesar decided lunch time would be a good time to clean the grill.'

Rory shook her head with a smirk. 'Well at least I know my burger will be clean.'

'Are you sure I can't get you a sandwich?' Luke asked, hopefully.

'Luke! Are you trying to kill me? You can't expect me to eat a sandwich and a burger.'

Luke was about to clarify that he'd meant for the sandwich to be instead of the burger, when he saw the mischievous smile on Rory's face. He couldn't win. 'Fine. Five minutes on the burger.'

'One for me too!'

Luke frowned as his nephew hurried in, slightly damp from the rain and a bag from the book store in his hand. 'You can have a sandwich.' This battle he probably wouldn't win either, but he had to try.

'Fine.' Both Luke and Rory were surprised by Jess's easy acceptance. Luke blinked furiously for a moment, then deciding not to question it, shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen.

Rory stared at her boyfriend as he took a seat next to her. 'Fine? You just let Luke choose your lunch!'

'Doesn't matter.' Jess shrugged and Rory got the distinct impression that there was something bothering him.

'Are you okay?'

Of course, Jess was never going to confide easily. 'I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought you had homework?'

'I did but now it's done.' She offered Jess a small smile. 'I was going to come and find you. I thought we could hang out.'

And as if a switch had been flicked, Jess suddenly relaxed. His previously impassive face cracked a wry smirk. 'Huh. That's convenient.'

'It is?' Rory tilted her head and looked at her boyfriend curiously.

He leaned in close, till his mouth was by her ear. 'Yep.'

Rory fought to ignore the shivers that Jess's warm breath sent down her spine, and tried to keep her voice level. 'Why?'

His voice still low and husky, Jess leaned close again as he answered. 'I have a new book to show you. And your mom's working. My mom's working…'

Jess's words seemed loaded with meaning. A new book? What kind of book? Why was it the only book her brain could think of was the _Kama Sutra_? Slightly flustered by what Jess might be implying, and by what the book might be, Rory chuckled awkwardly and then shook her head in confusion as the rest of his words registered. 'Your mom?'

Luke chose that moment to reappear with their lunches, which he placed in front of them. 'One burger for you, and yes it has carrot and lettuce on it, but tough, you need your vegetables. And one sandwich for Jess, on wholegrain bread, with lettuce, carrot, cheese, ham and tomato, because I will not have you die on my watch.'

He reached under the counter and pulled out two apples. '_And_ an apple for both of you, because neither me nor Lorelai has time to arrange doctors' visits, and if you eat them, I'll give you peach pie to take with you wherever you're going this afternoon. Deal?'

Slightly stunned by Luke's sudden Take-Charge Attitude, Rory blinked at the man, then nodded, almost fearfully. 'Deal.'

'Good.' Apparently satisfied, Luke left to take orders from the other customers.

Jess glanced at Rory and smirked, gesturing after Luke. 'My mom. If I'm not careful she's going to start reading me bedtime stories or volunteering in the school cafeteria.'

The image of Luke sitting at the edge of Jess's bed, reading to him as Jess drifted off to sleep was too bizarre for Rory not to burst into hysterics. 'What would he read?' she managed to gasp between breaths.

'The last book I saw in the apartment, that belonged to Luke, was something called _What Fish Don't Want You to Know: An Insider's Guide to Freshwater Fishing_.'

Again, taken over by hysterics, Rory started to choke and had to put down her burger and take a sip of coffee. When she'd calmed down enough, she cleared her throat and started to resume her meal. 'I'd pay to see that,' she declared, nodding slowly.

Jess just snickered and shook his head.

Rory watched him from the corner of her eye as she bit into her burger. 'So, umm…what was the new book?' She nodded towards the shopping bag as she asked, but Jess moved it away and out of reach.

'Can't show you here,' he muttered. 'When we're alone.'

At those words, Rory flushed so hot and so quickly, that she half wondered if someone had just applied hot coals to her cheeks.

'Just call him.'

'I can't call him! That'd be weird. What do I say? Hi Luke, it's me, Lorelai. You know, your best friend? Do you want to date me?'

'Aw, you said you're his best friend!'

'Well I didn't mean…I'm not presuming – I just mean…Does Luke have any other friends?'

Sookie paused mid-whisk, her head tilted in contemplation. 'He should…he's lived here all his life. I just can't think of anyone…He hates Taylor. Kirk bugs him. Miss Patty just ogles his butt-'

'Well it is a nice butt,' Lorelai observed, before her eyes grew wide and her face turned pink. 'Oh my God – what am I saying?'

Sookie grinned at her friend. 'You just complemented Luke's butt! You've been checking him out!'

Lorelai glowered and lowered her head to sip at her coffee. 'Shut up.'

As the chef resumed her whisking, she incorporated a small hip wiggle into her movements, and started chanting under her breath, 'Lorelai likes Luke's butt, she thinks it is dreamy, doo dah, doo dah…'

Still scowling, Lorelai took her mug to the sink. 'And now I'm starting to think Luke has the right idea, not having any friends.' She suddenly spun back to face her own friend, face contorted in distress. 'He has no friends! Except me! I can't do this. What if I ask him out and he says no and then it's weird or what if we go out and then it doesn't work 'cos I'm so annoying and then it's weird and we can't be friends anymore?! Then Luke will have no friends left at all!'

Sookie giggled. 'Oh, don't be crazy! I'm sure Luke has friends somewhere. And this is a good thing, Lorelai. It won't get weird – except for the part where you can start waking up in the diner, right next to the coffee, instead of having to walk across town to get your fix.'

Lorelai's eyes widened at the idea of waking up to Luke's coffee, and then widened some more as she realised what her friend was implying. 'Sookie! Slow down. I haven't even asked him out yet. We don't know if there's anything to get excited about. This… whatever this is – might just be in my head.'

'Don't be crazy. You want this! Luke wants this! I want this! The whole town wants this!'

'The town? What do you mean _the town_? How do they know about this?'

Sookie snorted, unceasingly amazed at her best friends obliviousness. 'Oh come on Lorelai! Luke's been in love with you forever. All of Stars Hollow has just been waiting for you to wake up and smell the baseball cap. Now stop freaking out and just go see him.'

Lorelai released a shaky breath she didn't know she'd been holding. 'Okay.'

'Okay?'

'Okay!' Lorelai confirmed. 'Just – not now. It's raining. I'm meeting Rory at the diner for dinner. I'll see him then.'

Sookie narrowed her eyes at Lorelai. 'You'd better! You can't build me up and get me all excited about this if you're going to wimp out.'

'I won't wimp out. Wait – what do you mean: Luke's been in love with me forever?!'

Rory stood on the sidewalk and huddled into her jacket. 'It's raining.'

'I can see that.'

'So – I guess we're not going to the bridge?'

'Not unless you're crazy, or Kirk.'

'Why would Kirk go to the bridge in the rain?'

Jess arched an eyebrow at her and shot her a surprised look. 'He's Kirk…'

Rory nodded as if that made perfect sense (which, she had to admit, it did). 'Oh, of course.' She shivered a little and moved closer to Jess. 'So, where are we going?'

'I was hoping for somewhere with no people. Your place?'

Before Rory could answer, a shadow suddenly loomed over the couple. 'Rory? Please tell me you're not transforming into one of those no-good loiterers?'

'No, Taylor. Just hiding from the rain.'

Taylor's mouth pursed in a narrow line as he huffily looked at the couple. 'This rain is terrible. The tourists weren't expecting it. No one was prepared. I'm going to have to bring it up at the town meeting.'

Jess snorted back a laugh. 'You want to ban rain now?'

Puffing out his chest, Taylor looked derisively down at Jess. 'Of course not young man. I merely intend to have the townspeople instate an emergency plan in case of inclement weather. Kirk is trying to arrange things now, but it's all far too last minute. It just won't do. There are so many things to organise and Kirk is only one man. If only there were more people willing to offer help when it's needed…'

Seeing where Taylor was going with this, Rory knew it was time to get away. 'Well, good luck with that Taylor,' she offered politely, as she started to push Jess in the opposite direction.

Taylor looked at her, clearly aggrieved. 'You don't want to help Rory? I mean, I don't expect the hoodlum to do anything, but you-'

'Sorry Taylor – we have plans. Big…important plans… Bye!' And before Taylor could say 'button down cardigan,' Rory had dragged Jess across to the opposite side of the street and away from Taylor's scheming.

'Rory! Sweetie! What are you doing out here in the rain?'

Rory turned to smile at Miss Patty. 'Hi, Patty. We're just hanging. Trying to decide where to go.'

Miss Patty's gaze ran from Rory to Jess, before settling back on Rory. 'Why don't you go to the movies? I hear Kirk is showing an impromptu screening of _Singin' in the Rain_. He said something about staying in theme with the weather. There'll be lots of people there.'

Knowing that probably wasn't what Jess wanted, Rory decided it was best to end this conversation sooner, rather than later. 'Oh, I don't think so. I'm not really in a Gene Kelly mood today. I'll see you later though.' And once again, she grabbed Jess's hand and quickly pulled him down the street.

He yelped a little in surprise. 'Hey! Watch the arm, Gilmore!'

When she decided they were safely clear of Miss Patty, Rory slackened her speed and apologised quickly to Jess, just as Kirk materialised in front of them.

'Hello Rory….Hello Jess.' Kirk smiled amicably at the pair, although he kept his eyes nervously trained on Jess.

'Hey, Kirk.'

'Can I interest the two of you in a Rainy Day Special? Weston's is offering a hot chocolate and freshly baked raisin toast combo for three dollars. Seats are filling quickly.'

'Um, Kirk, aren't you supposed to be running the projector for the movie?'

'I don't know if you've noticed Rory, but I have actually developed the ability to work multiple jobs at the same time. Occasionally this gives the appearance of me being in two places at once, but of course, that would be impossible. Science has yet to break the space time continuum. In the meantime, I do the best I can by being fast, efficient and by not taking any of my scheduled breaks. In short, yes – I am running the projector. But I'm also helping out at Weston's, running errands for Taylor _and_ doing my usual shift at the video store. Other, lesser beings might think it's amusing to call in sick during rainy weather, but not me.'

Rory and Jess just stared at Kirk, not sure how to respond to any of his babble. Finally Rory came back to her senses. 'Well, good for you Kirk. But we have to get going.'

Again she was pulling at Jess's arm, trying to move away, but Kirk it seemed, would not give up so easily, and took a few hurried steps after them.

'You're not coming to Weston's?'

'No thanks.' Walk. Walk. Keep walking. Rory managed to put a few more yards between themselves and Kirk.

'Or the movie?'

'No. Bye Kirk!' Twenty yards now. Nearly clear.

'But- it's raining! Where will you go?'

'Swimming!' Around the corner and out of the town square. Safe. Finally.

Jess was looking tired. 'It's never easy in this place is it?'

Rory shrugged, not really bothered by her town's behaviour. 'You get used to it.'

'So – your place?'

'We _could_ go there, but if Babette sees us –'

'Don't you ever get sick of this town?'

Thrown by Jess's random question, Rory's step faltered. 'What?' She noticed the way Jess's arm had tensed around hers.

'This town? It's as if every damn person in it is working for Big Brother. They watch and they interfere and act like everything that happens is their business.' Jess had pulled himself away from her now and his whole body seemed to be tensing, coiling in on itself like a spring.

'But they mean well. They're just -'

And then the spring uncoiled. 'Why should we have to worry about Babette? Why does it matter if she sees us? What does it have to do with her? What do our plans for the afternoon have to do with Patty or Taylor or Kirk or Dean?'

'Wait – Dean? What does he have to do with anything?'

Jess stopped walking at that question and dropped his head. From Rory's point of view, it looked as if he were having an internal debate with himself about something. Once again, she got the feeling that he wasn't telling her something.

'Jess?' she prompted, after a lengthy silence.

Finally, he raised his eyes to meet Rory's. They looked softer than they had moments before, but there was something nervous in his gaze now. 'Rory…I love you.' Rory's brain struggled to switch gears, trying to keep up with the sudden change in the conversation, but Jess wasn't finished. 'And I bought you this.' He pushed the bag he'd been carrying from the book store into her chest, giving her no choice but to grab a hold of it. 'I thought…I thought you'd enjoy it.'

Still reeling from Jess's first admission, Rory just stared stupidly at the bag. Her heart was sambaing loudly in her chest. She wanted desperately for it to stop, so that she could hear herself think and find the words to tell Jess everything that she wanted him to know, but it just kept going, with a crazy rhythm that she couldn't follow. By the time she trusted herself enough to look up and meet Jess's gaze again, it wasn't there. Jess was gone.

What?! Now that she was alone, Rory's heart stopped its samba abruptly and the world became eerily quiet. Where the hell did he go? What was he thinking? She still didn't quite know what had gotten him so weird and upset in the first place. Realising that she was still holding (extremely tightly) to the bag Jess had thrust at her, Rory breathed out gently, trying to relax, and after glancing quickly around to confirm that she was still alone pulled the book out cautiously.

Her eyes widened as she read the title. As she flipped through a few pages and saw the cartoon pictures of teddy bears, they widened even more. She sputtered as she read the words on the front page. 'Fed Up with Sex? Not Very Good At It? Just Beginning? Then How To Do Sex Properly is for you.'

_How To Do Sex Properly_. Huh...not the _Kama Sutra_, then…

_A/N: Another chapter! Finally. Now we just have to see if I can figure out the next Paul Anka chapter..._

_Hope this one was enjoyable and what not. And before anyone freaks out about the book Jess has given Rory - it is a real book, and it's completely hilarious. He wasn't giving it to her because he thought she needed pointers - it was a joke to help her relax. It's actually more a satirical look at sex and includes awesome Teddy bear diagrams (shows you where all the important parts are - the zipper, the growler etc...). Best. Book. Ever! Anyways, that will get dealt with more in the next chapter - just wanted to reassure people._

_Toodlepip!_

_Oh - and please review!_


	12. Secret Moments in the Storm

**There are a few lines in this chapter stolen from the book, _How To Do Sex Properly_**

**Chapter 12 - Secret Moments in the Storm**

'Rory? Are you okay?' Luke looked at the sodden girl in surprise, as she burst into the diner.

'Have you seen Jess?'

'He came in five minutes ago. He's upstairs.'

'Thanks.' Rory was already on the staircase before Luke managed to formulate his next sentence.

'What's going on? First Jess rushes in, half drowned, won't tell me anything and storms upstairs. Now you...Did something happen?'

'Maybe. I'll let you know,' Rory called back over her shoulder.

Luke shook his head with a sigh, then called up as an afterthought, 'Tell Jess he better not be in his wet clothes on the furniture!'

'Okay!'

Normally Rory would have been concerned about the puddles her own wet clothes were leaving, but for once she had something more on her mind than just being polite.

She didn't bother knocking. The door to Luke's apartment was unlocked as always. She pushed it open forcefully. If ever there was a time to make an entrance, this was it.

'You love me?' she exclaimed loudly, as soon as she was over the threshold. Jess was slumped at the kitchen table, still in his wet clothes. His head flew up in surprise at Rory's question.

'Ro-'

'And you thought it would be a good idea to just announce that to me in the middle of the street and then _run away_? Care to explain that Jess, 'cos I've been racking my brain trying to figure it out, and I've got nothing.'

'I didn't plan-'

'I mean, one minute we're going off to hang out or something – have sex? Were you thinking sex? Because I thought that's what you were thinking. It's what I was thinking. Then all of a sudden – wham! You're ranting about Babette and Dean and you tell me you love me and give me a book,' she waved the bag containing the book as she spoke, 'and then you just disappear.'

'I'm sorry, I-'

Rory wasn't done. 'Did you suddenly forget something you needed to do? Did you leave the stove on? Your curling iron? Or maybe you picked up the bat signal and had to rush off to save the world-' She halted her rant, raking her eyes across him as he still sat at the table. 'Doesn't look like it though.

'So was it just a joke? I'm pretty sure it's not April Fools Day yet, unless my calendar is wrong. But hey, you're Jess; you're unpredictable. I know that. So maybe you have your own calendar. Or maybe you just thought it would be a good way to pass some time in this awful, interfering town that you've been forced to live in. Is that it? Was it all some sick game for you?' She was glaring furiously at him as she spoke the last part.

Jess opened his mouth, but then sat mutely, not sure now how to respond. Rory's posture relaxed suddenly, as if she'd lost steam. She looked away from him and her voice got softer. 'I just don't get it Jess.'

The apartment grew quiet as she tried to steady her shaking hands and gather herself. At first she thought her trembling was just a reaction to the recent events, but as the silence dragged on she started to realise how cold she was as well.

Jess had splayed his hands in front of him on the table and his gaze focused on them as he searched for something to say: An explanation…An apology…

Frustrated by his silence and apparent disinterest, Rory finally shrugged and sighed heavily. She figured it was time to leave before she froze to death.

'I meant it.' Jess's voice was tentative.

What would she look like frozen? Would her clothes freeze first and trap her inside, or would – Wait. What? She lifted her head slowly, not sure what to expect. Jess was facing across the table now, but his gaze darted across to watch her nervously, uncertainly.

'I didn't mean to say it like that, but it was still true.'

Rory's anger started to ebb as she heard the nervousness in his voice. 'Jess?'

'Yeah?' He finally turned to face her directly.

Rory wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. 'I'm really cold!'

Jess released a shaky breath, then stood and took a sweatshirt from his drawer. As he handed it to her he seemed to notice the state of his own clothes. 'I should probably…' He gestured to his outfit and Rory nodded in understanding. He grabbed some more clothes and disappeared into the bathroom while Rory changed out of her soaked jacket and sweater and into Jess's.

She sat on the couch while she waited for him to return. Her fingers idly started twisting at the edge of a cushion, as she tried to figure out what would happen next.

'Do you still have feelings for Dean?'

Jess was leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, scrutinising her. She hadn't heard him come out.

It took her a moment to process a response. 'Not…not _romantic_ feelings, if that's what you're asking.'

Jess didn't react, but instead kept staring at her.

Rory felt her cheeks growing warm, and dropped her gaze back down to the cushion in her lap. Her voice was soft. 'I don't think I've had those kind of feelings for him in a long time. Even before we broke up…'

The couch shifted as Jess took a seat next to her. 'He's still in love with you.' He sounded cool and matter of fact; as if he was stating something that Rory should already know.

She hadn't. Okay, so maybe she'd _suspected_, but nothing for certain. 'How-'

'He told me,' Jess said quickly, then shook his head. 'Well, not exactly told me, but…He thinks you'll go back to him eventually. It's what the whole town wants.'

And Jess's earlier freak out suddenly made complete sense. What the hell had Dean been saying? Rory felt the sudden urge to punch a wall, while pretending it was his head. Stupid, too-tall, floppy haired-

'Rory?'

Dragged from her violent imagination, Rory looked sideways at Jess and spoke firmly. 'He's wrong.'

He was wearing his nervous look again. 'Yeah?'

She held back her smile as she shifted to face him properly. 'Yeah.' Her voice was warm now. 'And I don't care what the town wants. They're not in charge of me. I mean, it would be kind of ridiculous to go back to him, when I'm in love with you, wouldn't it?'

Like it had with her earlier, it took Jess a moment to process this. Once he had, Rory could tell he was fighting to hold back a smile of his own. Of course, it would seriously ruin his image, should Jess Mariano smile.

Rory grinned at him and he lost his fight. Image ruined.

****

Rory had again taken up refuge in Weston's, this time, to avoid the storm outside. After three cups of coffee and a giant piece of chocolate cake she was still thinking of ways to murder Dean and places to stash the body, but she'd also calmed down just enough to resume her reading of Jess's notebook. Two pages in, she'd forgotten all about Dean.

It wasn't _The Subsect_. It was nothing that could ever really be published. The entire book was simply filled with short stories; some of them not more than a few paragraphs. They seemed to her to be the equivalent of a sidewalk artist's caricatures, but in prose form. A tale about a robust, busy-body dance teacher who had never learnt about physical boundaries; three pages of unapologetic satire about a boy trapped in a man's body, trying to prove himself as an adult, yet always failing miserably; an unexpectedly poignant story of a group of garden gnomes, subjected to living at the centre of a gossip chain, while regularly being made the targets of a cat's ablutions…currently she was embroiled in a hilarious tale about a pompous old man, trying to solve the mystery of a stolen tomato.

She could hear Jess's voice in every story – predominantly the dry, sarcastic humour that she'd grown fond of as a teenager, but occasionally there were hints of the Jess that she knew he would become; the grown up, successful Jess that she'd hurt so much, one horrible afternoon in Philadelphia.

'More coffee, dear?'

Rory smiled at Fran. 'Please.'

Fran shook her head as she refilled the cup. 'Not many people drink this much! I don't think I've ever seen anyone other than a Gilmore drink like this.'

Chuckling lightly, Rory tried to excuse herself. 'Oh. I don't normally drink this much. Just…long day…'

Fran smiled down at her benignly. 'Oh I know dear. I know.' She patted her shoulder, gently and then moved away.

Rory was about to go back to the story of the stolen tomato when another voice interrupted her thought process.

'Three hot chocolates, please and one latte.' Well, if it wasn't the Potential Murder Victim himself.

Say something. Do something. Shoot him. Cant; no gun. Stove his head in with a chair. Talk to him. And say what?

'Hi, Ms McFly.' Huh - trust Dean to make the first move.

'Oh. Hello.' Play it cool.

Dean moved to stand nearer her table as he waited for his drinks. 'Marking assignments?'

'What? Oh –' Rory quickly closed Jess's notebook and folded her hands over it. 'No. That's – something else.'

Dean didn't seem bothered by her obvious cover up. 'Hiding from the rain?'

'More or less.' Great; let's be monosyllabic. That'll help. Shut up sarcastic Rory.

But no matter what suggestions the voices in her head were yelling at her, Rory couldn't find any plausible way to turn Dean's attentions away from her teenage self. In desperation, she was about to ask him about his job at Doose's, when the door to the bakery flew open again.

Rory's stomach immediately lurched in the most nauseating and horrible way. Though no one there knew her sordid secret, she still felt herself flush with embarrassment and shame.

Dean was smiling at the dripping wet newcomer. 'Hi!'

Feeling more uncomfortable by the second, Rory watched uneasily as Dean's greeting was returned with a giggle and a coquettish smile. Lindsay Lister was blushing her own shade of pink as Dean gravitated towards her side.

Any one else would have probably found it sickeningly cute to watch the obvious beginnings of this relationship but not Rory. She already knew that said relationship was destined to end just plain sickeningly – she had to get out of there, now.

As soon as the cool air hit her, Rory started to feel better. She leaned against the wall, trying to take shelter from the rain, under the awning. It was crazy. Why was this affecting her so much? She thought she'd dealt with this, years ago.

You didn't. You just ignored it. Ran away to Europe. Ran away to Yale. Ran away from Stars Hollow. You never apologised to Lindsay. Rory scowled at the scolding, sensible voice in her head. 'Well it's too late- early, to apologise now,' she mumbled. 'Better make sure it just never happens.'

Turning her head, she glanced back through the window into the warmth of Weston's Bakery. By the looks of things, Lindsay and Dean were swapping phone numbers.

Everything inside her wanted to run in and stop them; wanted to save Lindsay from making this mistake. But could she do that? Ruin a relationship before it even had a chance? A second chance? Maybe she'd already interfered enough in her own life, and Jess's life, to make this storyline inconsequential. But was she willing to risk that? Rory groaned. Playing Puppet Master was suddenly feeling very dangerous.

****

'The ideal male,' Rory read. 'Points to watch for here are rippling muscles on chest, arms and thighs. It is quite alright for these parts to be hairy but Chuck here,' she turned the book, _How To Do Sex Properly_, and pointed to the picture of the scantily clad muscle man, so Jess could see it, 'prefers to keep his chest bald and shiny so that the muscles glisten erotically in the sunlight.'

Jess snorted. 'I'm not going outside without a shirt!'

'But if you glisten in the sunlight I'll find you more attractive!' Rory pointed out through her gleeful giggles.

Jess rolled his eyes. 'Let me see what it says about the ideal female.'

Rory squealed as her new favourite book was torn from her grasp. 'But I wasn't finished! And I need to know, first.'

'Know what?'

For a moment Rory felt shy, but remembering the ridiculous book they were reading, she relaxed again. 'Do you have rippling muscles?' She blushed anyway as Jess smirked.

'You'll have to wait and see.' He was flipping through the book, eyebrow occasionally quirking as he saw something that amused him. 'Okay. New topic.'

Rory moved on the couch so she could sit cross-legged, facing Jess. 'Okay. I'm ready.'

Jess turned the book to show Rory the pictures, as she had done earlier for him. 'Erogenous Zones.' He started to read: 'These are the bits of the body that are supposed to like being prodded or rubbed when you are doing sex.'

Rory covered her face, half to hold back her laughter, half to cover her embarrassment. 'That's a teddy bear!'

'Yup.' Jess was now studying the picture in mock seriousness. 'Okay. I think I've got them all. Come here.'

'Wha-' Rory's question was cut off as Jess dropped the book and pulled her forcibly into his arms. Immediately his mouth moved to gently nibble her ear lobe. Within moments Rory's mind had shut down and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

Jess sat back with a smirk. 'Well that one worked.' As he spoke he slid his hand up to her neck and then placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly as his fingers trailed over the back of her neck.

Rory shivered visibly, as she felt her skin tingle. She could feel Jess smiling against her mouth. As the make out session continued it didn't take long before she was lying prone on the couch. Jess's fingers gradually trailed from her neck to her throat, down her arms and then to the thin expanse of her stomach that had been exposed as her sweatshirt rode up. He seemed satisfied at each new step that he was getting the desired reactions.

But Rory now had her own idea. Before he was even aware of it, she had found the base of his shirt and was running her hands up his back. She was more than pleased to find that, yes, it was appropriately muscled.

Jess was surprised by this action though. He pulled back slightly. 'Hey! What are you doing? I thought I was practicing!'

She grinned up at him impishly. 'We can both practice, can't we?'

At Jess's blank look, Rory pushed him off and reached over for the book again, pointing to the teddy bear diagram. 'I was looking for your growler!'

Chuckling, Jess pulled Rory back into his side. 'Um, Rory? You know I'm not a teddy bear right? I don't have a growler.'

She looked down at the book in mock surprise. 'But it says here that's one of the erogenous zones. I'm supposed to prod it until I get a response, such as "ooh" or "giggle, giggle."'

This time both of them cracked up laughing, until Rory managed to say, 'It was a good book Jess. Thanks.'

He shrugged. 'I thought you'd like it. I just…I don't want you to be nervous when we...'

Although her cheeks still warmed at Jess's implication, Rory remained relaxed this time. She smiled down at the book before turning to look at Jess. 'I'm not. I'm good. I'm…ready. I love you.'

Again, Jess was unable to stop the smile that broke out at those words. He was about to pull her into another kiss when a shout from downstairs interrupted him.

'Rory?!' It was Luke. 'Your mom is here.'

Jess rolled his eyes in mock frustration, although his smile was still in place.

Rory kissed him quickly as she clambered off the couch. 'Rain check?'

'Rain check,' Jess confirmed, getting up after her.

Rory slipped her book back into its bag and was about to open the door when she suddenly found Jess's arm holding it closed.

She smirked as she turned to look up at him. 'Okay, fine. One more kiss; but remember – the book says French kissing is unhygienic!'

Jess's smirk matched hers as he leaned in closed. 'I don't care.'

****

'So they've been here all afternoon?'

'Pretty much. I think they've been reading.'

Lorelai suddenly felt nervous. 'You think?'

Luke shrugged. 'Well every time I went up there, they were laughing about some book.'

He'd been going up there. Again Lorelai felt that little voice in her head, cheering about what a great guy Luke was. He'd been looking out for her daughter, despite the fact that he had a diner to run. She knew she had to talk to him…Now…Soon…Now!

'Hey, Luke? I think maybe we can back off with the supervision now.' Okay, that wasn't the right talk.

'You- what?!' Luke looked at Lorelai as if she'd just donned a wimple and told him she was joining a convent.

Lorelai quickly struggled to explain herself. 'They're eighteen. They need their space. You know? They're gonna do…whatever…' God, she could barely get the words out. Was she really going to play cool with this?

'Whatever? Oh…Oh…' Realisation hit Luke and he immediately pulled out a cloth and started wiping furiously at the counter. 'Okay.'

Lorelai started to babble, trying to convince herself as much as Luke, while simultaneously avoiding the other conversation she'd promised Sookie she would have. 'I mean, if stuff happens it's better that it happens around here somewhere. Someplace safe and clean and nice, as opposed to some sleazy motel somewhere with cheap blinds and a cracked sink, or outside on my parents' balcony.'

Luke raised an eyebrow and both of them suddenly looked uncomfortable, realising Lorelai was speaking from experience.

'Not that I can think of any reason why the two of them would be on my parents' balcony but-… Hey Luke, can I have more coffee?'

Eager to change the conversation topic, Luke didn't even hesitate. 'Sure.'

'Thanks.' Lorelai gulped the coffee down quickly, trying to steel herself for the next conversation. She suddenly realised she'd just given herself a perfect opening. 'So, I was thinking…'

Luke looked at her expectantly. Lorelai Gilmore's thoughts were at the very least interesting, if mostly crazy, erratic and baffling. 'Yeah?'

Deep breath. Hair toss. Play it cool. 'Maybe we could go out one night? Me and you? To a movie or something?'

Luke looked completely stunned, but Lorelai hurried on. 'That way we could give them some alone time and keep ourselves busy and have fun while they…have fun…and we could…hang out. Or whatever.' Good work Gilmore. That sentence made no sense. Ugh.

'Oh. Okay.' Lorelai couldn't help but feel like Luke was trying to hide disappointment. He nodded slowly, then tilted his head, eyes narrowing at Lorelai. 'Are you sure about this?' He gestured back towards the curtain. 'About them?'

Tell him Gilmore! She tightened her grip around her nearly empty mug. 'If I had it my way, she'd think boys were disgusting and unclean until she was at least forty. But that's not going to happen, so yeah – I have to be okay with it.' She paused, trying to find the right words. God, why was this so hard? Lorelai Gilmore was never nervous with men! Just say it. 'But us…going out?' She looked at Luke, meeting his gaze with her own as she tried to clarify something. 'It's not just about them.' Take. The. Hint.

He did.

'Oh. Oh!' His hands made the requisite gesture, lifting up to shift his hat around on his head. 'Great…Yeah. Okay.'

'Hi Mom!'

Both adults turned as Rory and Jess emerged from behind the curtain. Slightly over-excited and edgy, Lorelai immediately jumped off her stool and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, which Rory returned with a surprised grin. Trying to suppress his own smile, Luke had turned to refill the coffee pot.

'Wow! You really missed me, didn't you?' Rory finally said, as Lorelai relinquished her hold.

'I always miss you. Now come. Sit. I need gossip.' As the Gilmores moved away to a table, Jess glanced over at his uncle. Luke was likewise glancing at Jess.

'Good day?'

Jess gave what he thought was a smirk, though anyone watching could have easily called it a smile. 'Yeah. You?'

Now Luke was smiling too. 'Yeah.'

****

_A/N: An update! How exciting. Now it should go without saying that I want you to review, but I'm gonna say it anyway. _

_I want you to review. (Reviews are a great source of inspiration)._

_Cheers!_

_~VC_


	13. Scheming and Planning

**Chapter 13: Scheming and Planning**

'Rory? Oy! Rory? Ro-oo-ry!' Lorelai scowled in frustration as her daughter continued to ignore her. 'Hey! Gilmore? Quit with the eye sex already!'

Rory's attention finally came back to her mother. 'Mom!'

'What?'

'Inappropriate!'

Lorelai snorted a laugh. 'Oh, what? It's okay for you to have eye sex in the diner, but not okay for me to talk about it?'

Rory's cheeks were growing warm now and she tried to hide her face behind her coffee mug. 'We weren't having eye sex. God!'

'Honey, if there's one thing that I know about in this world, it's all the different ways that people have sex.'

Rory's eyes widened as she stared at her mom, slightly horrified by this conversation. After a moment of stunned silence she shot up quickly from her seat and hoisted her school bag onto her back. 'Oh, wow, look at the time. I have to go!'

Lorelai quickly realised what she'd said. 'No! Rory! I didn't mean- That didn't come out right!'

Behind the counter, Jess saw Rory getting ready to leave and after yelling a quick goodbye to Luke, headed towards her. 'Hey. You going already? Isn't it kind of early?'

Rory kept her gaze on her mother as she answered Jess. 'Actually it's about a minute too late.' She turned to face him. 'Walk with me?'

Without speaking, Jess obligingly draped his arm around Rory's waist and steered her to the door. As he did so, Luke emerged from the kitchen.

'Good luck with Frenchie, Rory.'

Not bothering to correct him, Rory just waved back over her shoulder. 'Thanks, Luke.' Then a moment's pause before she called to her mom, 'Oh, Mom? Just because we're leaving you unsupervised doesn't mean you can have eye sex with Luke.'

And then with the merry jingle of the bell, the teenagers were gone, leaving two mortified, red faced adults in their wake.

Luke's gaze instinctively went to Lorelai, as hers did to him, but the second their eyes met, both flushed even further and quickly looked away. Luke looked to the counter, where he found a cloth, and therefore a distraction.

Lorelai looked to her coffee and scowled. Goddamn stupid eye sex!

****

Jess leaned against the back of the bench, watching Rory with amusement as she ranted about the inappropriate behaviour of her mother.

'I mean, sometimes, I swear, it's like she thinks she's still fifteen-' She halted in her rant, to reconsider. 'Not even a grown up fifteen. More like a Madeline-and-Louise fifteen. God!'

'Well if it's any consolation, I bet she'll think twice next time.' He nodded towards the diner, where they could see Luke and Lorelai through the window, studiously avoiding each other.

Slightly appeased, Rory flopped heavily on the bench next to Jess. 'She'd better!'

Wrapping an arm over her shoulder, he started to idly finger her hair. 'So your mom really asked him out, huh?'

'So she says. I hope this doesn't end badly. It always sucks when things get weird with Luke.'

Jess shrugged easily. 'It won't. Luke would do anything for her. And you.'

Rory smiled a little. 'I know. He's been so cute, fretting about this Francie stuff.'

'Student council meeting today?'

'Yep. And I have no idea what I'm going to do.'

'Talk to Paris.'

'She'll kill me.'

'Possibly. Or you could use your awesome argumentative powers and redirect her attention back to Francie. Let her kill her instead.'

Rory looked at Jess with an affectionately patronising smile. 'I think maybe you overestimate my powers.'

As the bus pulled up, Jess just shrugged. 'Maybe. But still: talk to her. It might not go well, but what's the alternative?'

He was making sense. Rory had to admit that. As awfully as Paris might react, the havoc Francie might create would be infinitely worse. She leaned in and kissed him softly, while groping for her backpack with her free hand. 'Going to school really is making you smart.'

Jess reached her backpack first and handed it to her. 'Actually, that was Luke's suggestion.'

'Luke?'

'Luke.'

'Luke Luke?' Rory wasn't quite sure that she believed him.

'Do you know any other Luke's?'

'But…when did he-'

'We talked.' Jess's tone was supremely casual and his glance flicked toward the bus as he tried to play it cool, while Rory digested the fact that Jess and Luke had been discussing her situation. After a short silence, Jess's gaze came back to her. 'You should go, or that driver's going without you.'

Realising that Jess was right, Rory quickly slipped her backpack over her shoulders and after a hurried but fierce last kiss, climbed aboard the bus. The driver grumbled something to her about teenagers and hormones but she was too busy ogling Jess to notice at first…although as she found herself checking out her boyfriend's perfectly sculpted arms as he waved and headed for school, Rory had to admit that maybe the driver had a point.

***

'I can't do this!'

Sookie immediately dropped the placemats she was carrying onto a table and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her friend. 'What's your excuse this time?'

'Rory!' At Sookie's blank look, Lorelai continued, 'I've now basically made it that when I go out with Luke, she has-' She paused, fluttering a hand around as she searched for the right word… '_relations,_ with Jess.'

Sookie's stance relaxed and she smiled sympathetically. 'Aw, honey I thought you'd accepted that Jess thing?'

Frowning, Lorelai moved to a different table and started laying cutlery with a little more force than necessary. 'I have. I've accepted the fact that she _wants_ Jess. I just…does she really have to _want_ him? And I know they've been talking about something, 'cos they've been all gooey eyed and smiley but she's not telling me stuff. She's supposed to tell me stuff!'

'She told that she wanted to have sex with him. What else do you want?'

Lorelai winced at Sookie's words. 'Agh! Don't say that.'

'What?' Resuming her placement of the mats, Sookie realised which words Lorelai was objecting to. 'Oh! How should I say it? She wants to get jiggy with him?'

Lorelai's face blanched in horror, but Sookie didn't notice. Her voice dropped to a lower register and she started to wiggle her hips.

'Get it on? Make whoopee?'

'Oh my God, Sookie! Stop!'

Finally realising how uncomfortable her friend was, Sookie held up her hands in a gesture of peace. 'Sorry. Sorry.' Then she grinned excitedly. 'But now you can thank me.'

'Thank you?'

'I've just worked it out.'

'Worked what-'

'Your date - with Luke. You and Luke! On a date…' Sookie's voice took on a dreamy tone.

'Sookie?!' Lorelai barked, impatiently.

'Hmm? Oh. Yes! You and Luke; all you have to do is make sure you set your date for a time when you know Rory and Jess won't be able to get together.'

Lorelai tilted her head, thoughtfully. 'Why wouldn't they be able to get together?'

'I don't know. Rory has homework? Or a prior engagement that you conveniently forgot she had? Jess has an appointment with his parole officer?'

For a moment, Lorelai looked freaked. 'Jess has a parole off-' Then her brain caught up. 'Oh. A joke. Ha…' She shot a hard glare at Sookie. 'Don't joke about that.'

Sookie just shrugged, still smiling. 'Whatever. You'll come up with something. Just so long as you get your date with Luke. Then _you _can do the sex! Or- no- sorry. We're not using those words. Do the nasty? The bedroom tango? The headboard shuffle?'

After a moment of paralysed and slightly horrified staring, Lorelai turned and briskly started to stride from the room, but Sookie followed close behind and, as if oblivious to her friend's discomfort, kept talking.

'Bonk? Shag? Make babies? Make love?'

***

Rory had a headache. It had started off as a small, achey spot on the side of her temple. She knew it was her head's way of reminding her to speak to Paris. When she'd tried to ignore it, it had then grown to swallow most of her forehead. Still, she'd avoided the discussion with Paris, telling herself it was better to do it after school. By the time the last bell had rung and she was heading for the council meeting, the pain was raging from her forehead to the back of her crown.

'You look like shit, Gilmore.' Paris always noticed weaknesses. She fell into step beside Rory.

'Yeah. I know. Paris, I need-'

'I hope you're not about to ask to me to be excused from the Council meeting-'

'No, I was-'

'Because I need you in there, Gilmore. We swore to serve this school – both of us! I can't do it by myself. I mean, normally I could, because I'm Paris Gellar and everyone knows I can do anything - but today I plan to take on Francie. I'll need you to back me up. You're my number two. If I fall, Gilmore – not that I plan to – but if the universe conspires and I do – then I need you to be there to-'

Her brain throbbing and her mind boggling, Rory pressed a hand to her temple and spoke as forcefully as she could. 'Paris! Stop talking!'

Paris did as she was asked, but her eyes had narrowed as she glanced at her friend's pale face.

Thankful for the silence, Rory waited a few moments before speaking. 'Jeez, you're chatty today. I wasn't trying to get out of the council meeting. But we need to talk about Francie.'

Paris waved a hand, glibly. 'Have you been listening to me at all, Gilmore? I know we need to deal with Francie. She's trying to completely undermine everything I'd planned to achieve, during my reign as student body president so today, I end her.' She shook her head and corrected herself: '_We_ end her. I've already spoken to most of the other council members and the majority of them are behind me. But if something goes wrong I'm going to need you to step up...'

Rory could hear Paris's words, but they weren't making much sense to her. What exactly was Paris planning to do?

'You will support me, won't you Gilmore? I mean, that is what friends do, right?'

Even through the blinding pain in her head, Rory was suddenly acutely aware of Paris's desperate need for reassurance.

'We are friends, aren't we? Because I think of you as my best friend…' Paris's voice seemed unusually small and uncertain and Rory felt her heart break a little bit.

'Of course we're friends, Paris. And I want to support whatever you have planned, but…' Her voice trailed off, as she tried to think of what to say. How could she tell Paris that her _best friend_ had been voting against her for most of the past month? They had reached the door to their classroom and both girls stopped outside.

'But?' Paris's eyes had narrowed again, and her posture stiffened.

'But first, I really need some painkillers.' Coward, coward, coward! The pain in Rory's head unapologetically tap danced further across her brain, heading to her occipital lobe.

'Oh. I have some.' Paris nodded quickly and moved into the room to start rifling though her backpack, leaving Rory hesitating in the doorway.

Weakling, coward, traitor! Weakling, coward, traitor! The pain sambaed down her neck. She saw Paris pull a pair of Nikes from her backpack and she was sure that the slogan was mocking her. Just do it. Good advice though. Deep breath, and…

'Paris? I think I'm being black-'

'Hello, Rory! Paris. Wow, I thought I was going to be late, but I guess not. Looks like we're the only ones here.'

Rory remembered boasting to Jess last year about her withering stare. She'd have to tell him it had been upgraded to murderous. Not that Francie seemed to care. The death glances that both Paris and Rory were giving her only seemed to reassure the conniving teenager that she had them both under her thumb.

As the Red Terror took a seat at the table, Paris handed Rory two painkillers. Before either could say anything, the rest of the council arrived en masse, and before they knew it, the meeting was underway. Rory wanted to curl up under the table and die.

***

'Jess, I need help!'

Rory watched Luke, bustling around the unusually busy diner. Weston's hadn't opened today, on account of a mix up with staff and Fran being ill, so the whole town, including Rory, had migrated to Luke's.

'Jess?!'

'Honey, I thought Jess had gone to work?' Miss Patty was all but purring as she shamelessly eyed Luke's backside.

Rory smiled with amusement as Luke cursed first himself for being so forgetful, and then Miss Patty for her ogling.

Miss Patty wasn't deterred. 'Oh, I find shy men so adorable!'

Luke was turning colours now, and Rory could sense what was coming. 'Patty, I will throw you out if you don't quit it!'

Gypsy entered the diner and, seeing the altercation between Luke and Patty, shook her head in dismay. She knew it was going to take a while to get service. Luckily for her someone vacated a stool at the counter, moments after her arrival

'Oh, tut tut, Lucas. You wouldn't.' Miss Patty wasn't bothered by Luke's blustering. 'Now be nice and bring me some more pie. I want to wait here until Rory gets home.'

Somewhat thrown, Luke looked at Patty wonderingly. 'Why?'

'Well I have some advice for her. I heard about the troubles she was having with that girl at school and I thought I could help.'

Rory's attention was now solely focused on Miss Patty and Luke. What was Patty talking about? She shouldn't be having troubles with anyone at school. This didn't fit!

Luke, who had started clearing plates from an empty table next to Patty, straightened up and looked at the town gossip as if she could do no wrong. 'You mean you have a way to get her out of this thing with Frenchie?'

Miss Patty smiled indulgently. 'If that's what the trollop's name is.'

Oblivious to the growing number of customers impatiently waiting to be served and Gypsy's repeated clearing of her throat, Luke put the dirty plates he'd collected back onto the table and sank down on the chair in front of Patty. 'Well…what? What can she do?'

'Oh, Luke honey, you don't need to worry about it. The less people that have to get their hands dirty, the better. I'll just speak straight to Rory.'

The hope that Luke had clearly been harbouring disappeared as quickly as it had arrived and he jumped out of his seat in annoyance. 'Patty, whatever you're planning, stop it! Rory can't risk getting in more trouble. We have to get her out of this clean.'

Luke once again began gathering the dirty plates, muttering to himself as he did. 'Get her hands dirty! Huh. Crazy lunatic.'

Patty looked disappointed. 'Are you sure, Luke? I was so excited to help Rory take down her nemesis…'

'And, hey, from what I hear, that girl would deserve whatever Patty can come up with!' Gypsy remarked, from her place at the counter.

Patty looked over at her, back straightening righteously. 'She most certainly does. I heard it from Kirk first, and Lorelai all but confirmed it – she's blackmailing _our_ Rory; threatening to frame her for breaking into her locker!'

Gypsy nodded. 'I heard the same thing from East Side Tilly; something to do with a political coup.'

Finally tired of waiting for service, a tourist at a corner table, with an accent that screamed Chicago, waved a hand in Luke's direction. 'Oy! Who do I have to pop, to get a coffee in this place?'

Backing away from Miss Patty, Luke nodded to the tourist. 'I'm coming. Jeez! Hold on.' He glared ferociously down at Patty. 'No more talk about your crazy schemes! Rory's in enough trouble already, without you getting involved. Lorelai's worked hard to get that kid where she is and we're not gonna' let her get kicked out of school because of some little French kid!'

With that, Luke stomped off, leaving Miss Patty and Gypsy to look at each other with marked interest. 'He's getting very protective about them Gilmores,' Gypsy mused.

'Especially Lorelai,' Patty added. Again, the two shared a look, before Patty gasped, 'I think he's realised.'

Moments later, Miss Patty's table had been vacated, and there was once again an empty stool at the counter.

Rory only half noticed. She was too busy digesting the words 'frame job' and 'political coup,' and wondering: what the hell had she done?

_A/N: Finally! I know this has taken a ridiculously long time, but sometimes life happens and unfortunately has to take priority. My head also came a bit unscrewed for a couple weeks there, being distracted by other things, but hopefully things should be good now._

_I'm not sure if this chapter makes the points I wanted it to, but hopefully the next one will. This is kind of a two-part deai. (And I promise not to take so long with the next part!) Updates on my other fics should follow shortly._

_~VC_


	14. Fallout

_Check it out! I'm back! Turns out working full time doesn't leave as much writing time. Who'd have thunk it?! I apologise a thousand times over for how long this has taken. Hopefully it's tolerable enough to make it worth the wait... Please review (even if it's just to tell me how annoyed you are that it's taken so long - it seriously helps with the motivation to keep writing!)_

_~VC  
_

**Chapter 14 - Fallout**

'And so, I have come to the conclusion that the only way to make this student government effective again is for either me, or the Senior Class President to resign. Francie?'

The red head tittered nervously. She hadn't been expecting this. Paris just kept her stony gaze on the girl, waiting for a response.

After an uncertain pause, Francie gave one. 'I'm not resigning!'

Ms. Pinkton shifted awkwardly in her seat. She wasn't prepared for this either. 'Um, Miss Gellar, do you know what you're doing? It would be highly irregular for either the Student Body President or the Senior Class President to resign. I don't think Headmaster Charleston-'

'Headmaster Charleston needs us to be an effective Student Government,' Paris spoke briskly. 'That's never going to happen with Francie and I both here.'

Francie seemed to be happier now. She straightened up in her chair and folded her hands together on the table as she spoke to Ms.. Pinkton. 'I agree with Paris. This government has been divided since day one. If she wants to stand down now, I will completely understand, and I think all of us here will do our best to leave behind a legacy that Chilton will be proud of; even without the great Paris Gellar. I'm sure Rory will make an excellent class President.' Francie directed a knowing smile at Rory, as if she was sharing a secret with her.

Rory felt nauseous.

Before Ms. Pinkton could formulate a response, Paris's voice cut in, calmly. 'Sorry to disappoint Francie, but that's not how it's going to work.'

Francie's face became nervous again. 'Oh?'

Paris smiled at her. 'We agree that either you or I need to step down?'

Francie nodded uncertainly.

'Fine. Then we'll put it to a vote.' She glanced around the table at the expectant faces of the council members. 'Me? Or Francie? You decide.'

Francie's face tightened for a moment, and Rory saw her gaze swing around to various people in the room, all who kept their own attention on Paris. Rory had to give Paris credit – Most of the student body seemed to be prepared for this. Evidently anyone that Paris thought she had sway with had already been let in the loop.

Paris had already begun marching around the table, handing out a mini-campaign poster to each council member. Miss Pinkton hovered around uncertainly, not entirely sure that this should be happening. 'Paris, Principal Charleston won't just let you resign!'

Paris didn't even hesitate in her movements. 'He'll let the loser resign once he hears my reasons about why this government can't continue on as it is.'

'I…but…' Ms. Pinkton had no clue what to say, or how to fix this. She only held her hands wide in a gesture of reluctant acceptance and stepped back with a weary sigh. 'Very well.'

'Now this vote will be open. No secret ballots. You all understand what you're voting for: the future of this government and the legacy that we will leave our school. Vote wisely. Vote for me, Paris Gellar.'

At the announcement that the voting would not be anonymous, Rory noticed a number of the students look nervously at Francie. Apparently she had more sway than Paris had realised.

Francie's own eyes were fixed pointedly on Rory. When she caught this, Rory stared back at her, coldly. Her headache seemed to have disappeared. She knew what she had to do. She wouldn't let her friend down.

****

'Hi!'

'Hey!'

'Hi!'

Luke raised his hand to his head and pushed at the side of his hat. 'Hey.'

Both him and Lorelai glanced down at the counter for a second, neither sure how to act, or what to say next, until both looked back up and spoke at the same time.

'Coffee?'

'Can I get some coffee?'

There was another pause as both looked at each other, and then Lorelai smiled and chuckled a little. 'This is weird.'

Luke immediately looked nervous. 'Is it? Yeah…I mean…it's fine… I'll get your coffee.'

As he backed away from the counter to get the coffee pot and a mug, both parties took a moment to regroup. When he turned back to Lorelai, he kept his attention on the mug on the counter, as did she.

'So, um…are you free Thursday?'

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, then realised she wasn't sure what to say. Quickly scanning through the disorganised filing cabinet that was her mind she remembered Rory had been planning an elaborate scheme with Lane for Thursday night, so that they could go with Lane's band to see a group play a gig in Woodbury. Could Luke have picked a more perfect night?

Suddenly relived, she grinned at him – and yes – it was her flirty grin. 'Yes, I'm free.'

Luke bit back his own grin and shifted his hands about on his belt of his jeans. 'So, um…you wanna…go out?'

She felt in control again. Suddenly she was Lorelai Gilmore, man-eater extraordinaire. She took a long drink of her coffee and quirked an eyebrow at Luke. 'If I can have a burger to go with this coffee…'

The comment made Luke relax as well, and with a predictable eye roll he stepped to the kitchen to give Caesar the order.

Lorelai's cell phone started ringing, but before she answered it she called after Luke, 'And I want extra cheese. And bacon. And make the fries cheesy.'

Luke waved a hand dismissively. He knew all that. 'Sure, whatever. Take the phone outside.'

She was pulling the phone from her purse and checking the caller ID as she answered him. 'Luke! I can't do that. It's crazy in here. I'd lose my seat.'

Luke snorted. 'There are four customers – including you.'

'_And_,' she stressed importantly, ignoring Luke's comment, 'It's Rory. You wouldn't make me talk to my poor child out in the cold dark street would you? I could be murdered!'

Before Luke could respond, she'd already flipped open her phone. 'Hello, Daughter of Mine. This is your Glorious Mother speaking.'

Luke was about to shake his head in amused frustration when he saw the expression on Lorelai's face change and then turn colours.

'Honey, hold on. I'm on my way.'

Lorelai's worried gaze had barely met Luke's similar one before she was jumping from her stool and heading to the door. 'Rain check on the burger.'

'Lorelai, what's wrong? What happened?'

'Francie,' came the grim reply, as the diner door swung closed behind her. Luke sighed heavily and went to cancel her order.

****

Lorelai descended on Chilton like Hannibal on Italy. Neither Ms. Pinkton nor the school secretary could stop her bursting into Charleston's office. It's quite likely even Hannibal himself would have struggled.

Headmaster Charleston didn't seem surprised by Lorelai's entrance. In fact, he barely looked away from the three girls in front of him. He merely nodded at Rory with a wry smirk. 'Well it looks like your cavalry is here.'

Lorelai ignored the dig. 'Rory?'

Her daughter looked at her mom with wide eyes and a pale face. She didn't speak. She wasn't sure what to say.

Paris, on the other hand, had plenty to say. Her face was as red as Francie's hair and one could almost swear there were flames coming from her nostrils.

'Lorelai! Thank goodness: someone sane!'

Lorelai, Rory and even headmaster Charleston seemed to get a moment's amusement from that statement, but Paris didn't notice. She rushed on. 'This is all ridiculous. We voted Francie out of student council, so now she's trying to frame Rory to get back at us.'

Francie broke in, her voice dramatically emotional. 'I'm not framing anyone! Ms. Pinkton knew last week that someone had stolen my palm pilot from my locker. I was as shocked as everyone else when it fell out of Rory's bag.'

Charleston looked uncomfortable and shot Francie an uncertain look. He wasn't sure what to make of the drama unfolding before him, but theft at Chilton wasn't something he could just ignore. The school had a reputation to maintain.

He opened his mouth, no doubt to say something profound and scary, but was cut off by Lorelai before he'd even formed the first syllable.

'So you're Francie?' Lorelai was advancing on the teenager menacingly. 'You're the little termite that's been trying to blackmail my daughter, and probably half the student government?'

Rory flinched and bit her lip at this, barely daring to shoot a terrified look at Paris, who was staring at her with a look on her face that was less like terror and more like hurt surprise.

Lorelai continued, oblivious to the havoc she was causing. 'Yes, Missy, you can look scared! Rory's told me all about your little tricks and threats. She's been telling me about you for weeks.'

Lorelai might have gone on longer if Paris hadn't started to speak in a harsh, clipped tone.

'She's been blackmailing you?'

Rory could only nod mutely.

'To disrupt my government?'

Rory could barely make eye contact with Paris. She felt so horribly ashamed.

'You knew she was doing it? And you didn't tell me?'

As Paris's fury unleashed, Lorelai started to think perhaps she should have kept her mouth shut…

Outside the office door, the school secretary and Ms. Pinkton listened to the shrill indignation of Paris Gellar, the offended defences of Francie and the disappointed reproaches of Headmaster Charleston.

The school secretary eyed Ms. Pinkton disapprovingly and shook her head.

***

The diner was quiet when Jess wondered in. Kirk sat at the counter munching on a chocolate muffin and Ms. McFly was at a table in the corner picking at the crumbs of a piece of what he guessed was cherry pie. She had a familiar looking notebook with her, though at the moment it was closed. He hesitated for a moment, trying to convince himself to go and talk to her, but feeling suddenly embarrassed and nervous about his work, chose instead to duck quickly towards the curtain and the staircase beyond it.

He was half way there when Luke appeared from the store room.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

Pleasantries dutifully exchanged, Jess continued his escape.

'Have you heard from Rory?'

He slowed down but didn't stop. 'Nope.'

'Were you seeing her tonight?'

'Probably. She has to come here if she wants to eat doesn't she?'

He would have made it all the way to the curtain and disappeared into his room if not for Luke's next words.

'I was just worried about her. About them.'

The curtain fell from his grasp as he turned to look at his uncle properly. 'What? Why?'

'Lorelai was in here earlier and then she got a call from Rory. She seemed upset.'

Jess just stared impassively. He could guess at what had happened. 'Francie?'

Luke nodded. 'That's what Lorelai said when she was running away.'

Jess was suddenly distinctly aware of a pair of eyes on him. Ms. McFly had finished with her pie and was staring at the two men with her brow furrowed. Jess watched her from the corner of his eye, but kept his attention on Luke so she didn't know she'd been caught.

Luke appeared to be starting a rant. 'What kind of kids frame each other?! It's ridiculous. It's not even real government. It's school!'

'School is hell,' Jess cracked in attempt to calm his uncle, while simultaneously trying to figure out what the hell was going on with Ms. McFly. Why did she look so freaked out?

Luke snorted. 'That's your opinion. Rory likes school. If this girl ruins it for her...' He trailed off. He couldn't finish the implied threat, because he really had no idea what he'd do. He just let the words hang in the air and sound menacing.

It seemed to work for Kirk. 'Wow! I wish you'd been my father. If the kids at school had known about you I bet they would have thought twice about putting my Starship Enterprise model in the wood-chipper.'

For a moment Luke and Jess were both so distracted, looking at Kirk in stunned astonishment, that Jess almost didn't notice Ms. McFly make her exit.

'That was the first time Mother spanked me for something that wasn't my fault.'

Luke forced his attention back to Jess and just sighed wearily. 'I don't like drama.'

'Likewise.' Jess gave a short nod and raised his hand to push back the curtain, but suddenly found himself hesitating.

He felt uncomfortable. Unsure. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He'd made a habit out of not getting involved with other people's lives. He had enough problems of his own that took a lot of work to ignore – adding more to the mix just didn't seem like a good idea. Just go upstairs, find a book, put on some Tool and irritate the hell out of Luke in the process. Easy.

So why was it that he suddenly found himself putting two Danishes into a bag and heading back out the door? ...Because it was Rory.

***

There was an exhausted silence as Rory and Lorelai set off in the jeep. It was dark out now. Both Gilmores silently wondered where the hell the last couple of hours had gone.

Lorelai was consumed with guilt. As it turned out, she really hadn't helped the situation. Eventually as she pulled the jeep up at a red light, she glanced quickly at Rory. 'I'm really sorry.'

Rory just shrugged and hummed wearily. 'It's not your fault. I should have told Paris myself.'

Lorelai patted her daughter's hand comfortingly. 'She'll get over it. She has to. You're her only friend.'

Rory shot a look of wide eyed horror at her mom. 'Are you trying to make me feel worse?!'

'No, I just meant...Ugh! Stop talking Lorelai. Ugh! Was I born with my foot in my mouth?' Suddenly Lorelai pasted on a wide, toothy smile and her tone became excessively chipper. 'Hey, at least they'll be able to prove you didn't steal the palm machine.'

'Palm pilot,' Rory corrected, flatly.

'Exactly!'

'What?'

There was a moment's pause as Lorelai furrowed her brow. 'I don't know. My brain just shut off for a second there.'

'I'd rather that didn't happen while we're driving.'

'Noted.'

'It's embarrassing.'

`Driving with no brain?' Lorelai shot Rory a confused look that quickly turned to exaggerated concern. 'Or having me for a mother? Gasp! Do you not love me anymore?'

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's theatrics. 'I meant the finger printing.' She wiggled her fingers in front of her, glaring at them with disgust. 'Even though it'll prove me innocent I still feel like a criminal. I'm going to have to walk around all day tomorrow with that inky stuff on my fingers! Will it wash off? I bet it doesn't wash off. I'll be marked for life. Everyone will talk about me. I'll be a common criminal. Harvard! Oh my God! Harvard will never take me. I wouldn't be surprised if they refuse to even accept my application. Harvard and Yale and Princeton and Bard and Georgetown and Sarah Lawrence and NYU and - '

Lorelai tried to stop Rory's rant. 'Woah! Hey, Rory, chill a second. You don't even want to go to half of those colleges.'

'That's not the point! I don't have to want them. They should want me! You know how hard I've worked! And you! You worked too. And we had to get loans for Chilton and have Friday night dinners and I did extra curricula stuff and now I'll never get in anywhere-'

Lorelai bit back a soft chuckle and instead cooed sympathetically. 'Aw, honey, it's not that bad. They'll do the finger printing, you'll be cleared and this will all go away. It's not embarrassing. And it'll give you a cool story to tell people.'

A wicked grin suddenly split her face and Rory was temporarily distracted from her college freak out, knowing what her mother was thinking about.

'No!'

'No what?!'

'No, you can't tell Grandma.'

'But-'

'Mom! No!'

But Lorelai was paying no heed to Rory's objections. She had gone into play-acting mode, adopting an airhead voice.

'Hello, Mother!'

The voice changed to a screechy representation of Emily. 'Hello Lorelai, Failure of My Life. Hello Rory, Granddaughter extraordinaire. What did you do today?'

Lorelai sniggered before going back to her airhead voice. 'Well Mother, I went to work and earned money to feed and clothe my daughter, and Rory was finger-printed by the cops for suspicion of theft!'

Rory just sank further into her seat and buried her head in her hands.

****

Jess strode to the Gilmore house with his head down, hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. He really was tired. He'd actually been to school for the whole day today and then he'd been to work. He really did just want to lie back with a book and ignore the world for awhile.

But he had a Rory now, and apparently there were certain responsibilities that came with that. Rushing to her side after a potential disaster was one of them. And to be fair, she'd been there for him after his car was stolen... Well actually, Ms. McFly had been there first but that was...she was... ugh no! That was crazy.

As Jess tried to ignore the ridiculous nagging thoughts and suspicions that made his head hurt, the object of said thoughts suddenly appeared in front of him.

***

'Frak!' Rory started as she almost collided with Jess on the route to her house.

He eyed her curiously. 'Frak? Is that like fu-'

'It's the polite alternative,' Rory covered. The word had become part of her vocabulary after the Battlestar Galactica marathon she'd had with her mom six months ago. Even though it wasn't really their usual kind of show, Jamie Bamber was just _soo_ pretty... But given that the cool BSG wouldn't exist here for another eighteen months... 'It's just something I picked up from...somewhere.'

'Uh huh, right.' Jess just looked confused and mildly bored.

Rory – ah hem – _Ms. McFly_, mentally kicked herself. Had she been born with her foot in her mouth? 'Sorry. Just ignore me.'

'Okay,' Jess responded in that arrogant, punkish way that made him so damn sexy.

Rory bit her lip. She shouldn't be thinking about Jess like that. Well, she could...but not while looking at this Jess. She should think about the Jess from her time. The one that was 25, not 18.

The one that you haven't spoken to in nearly two years, she reminded herself. After an awkward encounter at her mom's wedding and then a brief run in in Stars Hollow when he'd stopped in to visit his mom and sister, she'd taken to just avoiding him. It had hurt. He hurt. She could tell. And she had no good apology or explanation for what she'd done to him. Well that's what I'm here to fix, she told herself. This Rory doesn't have to hurt Jess. This Jess is better. I'll be better...I will...

'-or were you going somewhere?'

Rory realised that Jess was speaking to her. She shook her head a little to regain her focus. 'I was going...um, just...for a walk.'

'Right.'

She could see a look in his eyes that said he didn't entirely trust her. She wondered why.

'Are you going...somewhere?'

Jess's answer was short. 'Rory's.'

Perfect. That was going to ruin her plans. She had been hoping to hang around her house and try to find out what was going on at school with her teenage self. But maybe Jess could help her out...

They started walking again, this time side by side.

'Isn't it kind of late?'

Jess looked at her like he'd just realised she had two heads. 'It's nearly seven.'

'Oh. Yeah. You're right. Nearly seven. Not that late then, is it?'

'Are you okay?'

'What? Of course. Why wouldn't I be?'

'No idea, but you're acting like a freak.'

'Ah well, long day. You know...'

Jess hummed sceptically, but Rory ignored him and tried to take control of the situation.

'So Rory goes to Chilton?'

'Yep.'

'That's a tough school.'

'She likes it. She's going to Harvard.'

Rory was momentarily touched by the warmth, affection and pride(?) that she could hear in Jess's tone as he discussed...well,_ her_.

'Harvard? Impressive. Is it definite?'

Jess shrugged. 'They'd be crazy not to take her. As long as she doesn't get kicked out of Chilton, it seems pretty definite.'

Rory felt like she'd just been punched in the gut - by a terminator. Suddenly she wasn't sure that there was air in her lungs, and she was willing to believe that her face had turned white and her head was spinning around on her shoulders.

The expression on Jess's face did little to convince her otherwise.

'Wh..why...why would she get kicked out of Chilton?'

He was only just glancing at her from the corner of his eye and there was a long pause before he spoke, as if he was debating how much to say. When he did finally speak his words came out slowly and his eyes were fixed on her.

'For stealing.'

Rory could feel her knees buckling underneath her as the imaginary terminator karate kicked the back of her legs. She actually staggered.

'But I- Rory's not a thief!'

Jess's eyebrows arched. 'How would you know?'

She wasn't being cautious enough – she knew that – but right now she had bigger problems to worry about than the space/time continuum. Right now her entire collegiate career could be at risk.

If she was expelled from Chilton for stealing she could kiss the Ivy League, and probably a lot of other schools goodbye. No one would want her... Harvard and Yale and Princeton and Bard and Georgetown and Sarah Lawrence and NYU and –

Jess was still staring at her. Rory shook her head.

'I just meant...she doesn't seem like the type. So I've heard. It's a small town...people talk.'

She tried not to dwell on the fact that in two years time, younger Rory was scheduled to steal a yacht.

There was a heavy sigh and Jess shrugged again. 'She's not the type. But she's being set up.'

'What? Who would do that?!'

Jess had that look on his face again – the one that said he wasn't sure if he should say anything. There was another silence, and Rory imagined she could see an internal debate going on behind his eyes. Finally, he seemed to reach a decision.

'A girl at school – they're on the student council together. She accused her of stealing some photographs, but couldn't prove anything. Now she's been blackmailing her.'

And that's when Rory realised that maybe breaking into Francie's locker hadn't been the world's best plan.

***

Jess and Rory sat on the bridge in relative silence. Rory had ranted for a good fifteen minutes, but was now settled back against Jess's chest, while his fingers traced soothing circles on her arms.

The air was brisk but neither of them really noticed. They were too comfortable together. Rory felt safe here. Jess's presence was surprisingly calming. He seemed to have left most of his bad boy attitude at home. Tonight, he was just here for her.

That reminded her of something. 'Mom is going out with Luke on Thursday.'

Her voice was so soft that it took Jess a second to process what she'd said.

'Thursday?'

Rory nodded. 'I think she's being sneaky, 'cos she knows I was supposed to have plans with Lane that night. But I can get out of them. I mean, if you're free...if you still want...then we could...'

Jess chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. 'Okay.'

'Okay?'

'Thursday.'

Rory nodded resolutely in confirmation. 'Thursday.'

***

Chilton was creepy in the dark. Although she couldn't make out the detail of the stone gargoyles, their shadows still made menacing shapes and Rory found herself avoiding the darker places.

After saying goodbye to Jess a block from her house, she'd headed to the area near the bridge, banking on the fact that that was where Jess would take her teenage self. She'd been right.

It had only taken five minutes of listening to herself rant to figure out what was going on. Teenage Rory believed that the fingerprinting would clear her of stealing Francie's palm pilot.

But in reality, she was sure her prints were all over it. Older Rory hadn't had the foresight to wear gloves or be careful when she'd originally stolen the photographs. Forensics hadn't come far enough yet to be able to tell a person's age from their fingerprints. If they found her prints, her teenage self would absolutely, without a doubt, be completely _frakked_.

And so, here she was, back at Chilton, breaking and entering, in order to wipe Francie's locker clean and once again fix her mess.

Luckily, the actual break in wasn't too difficult. Chilton students were generally well behaved enough not to need Mission Impossible style security. She worked quickly to wipe down everything in Francie's locker, scowling as she found a scribbled list of names from the student government. There seemed to be shorthand notes written next to each name, but the light was too weak to make out much. Rory hazarded a guess that they related to Francie's blackmailing schemes. She considered keeping the note as backup evidence, but reminding herself that it was her meddling that had created this situation, she put the note back where she'd found it.

She took a fond look around the school corridors as she made her way back to the exit. She'd been so young here; so excited by the future. There had been so many possibilities and so many dreams. She wanted that feeling back. That feeling that she was invincible – that the world really was her proverbial oyster.

Once again she found herself praying to her teenage self, not to screw things up this time.

***

Rory kissed Jess goodnight and watched him disappear into the darkness before she headed into the house. She felt much better now. Everything was going to be okay. She was sure of it. The fingerprinting would clear up the Francie mess, Paris would have to forgive her eventually and on Thursday her and Jess were going to...ah-hem... Just thinking about Thursday made her cheeks feel warm.

Her mom looked up from the couch as she entered.

'All better?'

Rory nodded. 'I think so.'

'You look happier.' Lorelai's eyes narrowed suddenly. 'Did you do something? With Jess?!'

Rory tried to laugh lightly, but she could feel her cheeks burning hotter even as she did.

'No. We just talked.' She avoided her mother's gaze and the next words were blurted quickly. 'I told him about Thursday.'

Panic! Lorelai stiffened and her face became nervous. 'What about Thursday?'

'About you and Luke going out. About me and him... you know.'

'But...no! I thought you had plans with Lane on Thursday?'

Ha! Busted! Rory knew she should be annoyed that her mom had been half-heartedly trying to stop this, but she actually felt kind of sorry for her. And right now, she didn't feel like arguing. 'That wasn't definite. We can just go to Woodbury another night.'

There was a strained silence as Lorelai tried to work out what to say. But Rory didn't give her a chance.

'I'm going to go to bed. I had a long day.' She leant over the couch and kissed her mom fondly on the cheek. 'Night, Mom.'

Rory was halfway to her room before Lorelai managed to find her voice. 'But...I mean...' There was a defeated sigh. 'Night, Babe.'

As Rory's bedroom door closed, Lorelai sank back into the couch and groaned quietly. Her little girl was growing up. Sure, she'd called her for support this afternoon, but in the end she probably would have done better without her there. And now she was making these big Relations-With-Jess decisions without needing to discuss it with her. She groaned again. Her little girl was growing up, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

****


	15. Looking for Happiness

_A/N: It's short and it's taken a long time, but in my defense this chapter was not an easy one to get through. My ideas changed so often and so drastically that it's had more re-writes than any other chapter, and there are whole chunks of it that have been removed for later use. (Which means, some of the next chapter is already written - yay!)_

_Please review. It'll make al_

**Chapter 15**

**Looking for Happiness**

Rory Gilmore thought about lots of things. She thought about what it would be like to be President of the United States; she thought about what she'd do if she had the ability to fly; how she'd respond if some devastating tragedy were to befall her; how she'd live her life if she suddenly inherited 1.8 billion dollars; where she'd go if anyone ever invented time travel...she spent a lot of time imagining scenarios with Jess...ahem...but those particular thoughts were better left to be studied when she was alone.

In all her thinking and dreaming, she'd never come up with this one. The idea that one day she'd be sitting in the school office with an arch nemesis, waiting for the senior science students to complete a fingerprint analysis of said nemesis's locker that she'd supposedly stolen from. In no reality was this ever supposed to be happening. And yet...

The door to Headmaster Charleston's office opened and he appeared bidding goodbye to the two science students that had just been in to give him their results. They hurried away quickly, looking at neither the accused, nor the accuser, and it occurred to Rory that perhaps she wasn't the only one made uncomfortable by this situation.

'Well, Miss Gilmore. Miss Beaumonde.' The headmaster eyed them both with his usual inscrutable look. 'If you'd both please like to step into my office?'

Rory hated the fact that her knees seemed to wobble as she stood up. It felt like her body was betraying her. No matter how many times she reminded herself that she _was_ innocent, she still felt like a low-down dirty crim. But seeing Francie's malevolent stare as they moved towards the office, she suddenly remembered who the real villain was. She straightened her back, raised her chin and marched confidently into the office, ready to reclaim her innocence.

'What?' Lorelai's hand pounded the wood of the reception desk as she spoke, causing Michel to flinch in surprise and herself to wince with pain. 'Ow!'

Rory leaned against the desk wearily, not wanting to explain again. 'The fingerprints couldn't prove that I didn't do it, because they-'

Lorelai shook her head. 'No – I'm sorry. _What?' _This time she used her other hand to pound the desk and her voice became shriller. Michel threw her a dirty look and moved himself and his papers, further down the desk.

'Ugh, Mom, don't make me explain it again.'

'Fine, I'll make Charleston explain it.'

'No, don't. Just...just let it go. I'm fine. I'm still in school. Not kicked out. So...that's all that really matters, right?'

Rory's voice had gotten smaller as she spoke. Lorelai realised that maybe what she actually needed now was reassurance – not a Mother on the War Path. She sighed.

'Yeah. Sure, babe. That's what's important.'

'Excellent. So I can just forget about the 'P' word, and stay out of trouble for the rest of the school year.'

'Ooh, what's the 'P' word? Prodigy? Pass? Or is it something dirty? ...Ooh...no, I can't say that. Ooh, is it policeman?' Sookie had emerged from the kitchen and stood looking at the Gilmores expectantly.

Lorelai was about to question her choice of 'policeman' when Michel's bored tone cut her off.

'The 'P' word is probation. Rory is on it because her school can't prove that she didn't steal the thing from that dreadful girl.'

Rory quickly tried to clarify. 'But they can't expel me because they can't prove that I did either.'

At Sookie's confused expression, Rory continued. 'Someone had wiped the locker clean. Even Francie's prints weren't on it.'

Sookie's eyes widened with unhidden excitement. 'Ooh it's like a mystery!' Her head tilted to the side as she briefly considered the incident, then her whole body jumped, as if it had suddenly touched an electric wire. 'A fingerprint cake! I'm going to make one.'

And with a squeal of excitement, she disappeared back into the kitchen. Rory smiled a little and rolled her eyes. It was good to know that some things never changed.

'Well I'll see you at home. I have homework to do and then I'm going to meet up with Lane.'

Lorelai quickly gave Rory a hug. 'Okay babe. I'll be home around seven. Order pizzas.'

'Okay.' She headed for the exit, calling a quick goodbye to Michel.

He grunted in response, and Rory smirked. Yeah...some things never changed.

As the door closed behind Rory, Lorelai winced again and glanced down at her hands. 'Sookie? Can I get some ice?'

'Wow. Your school is evil.'

'Agreed, but I don't want to talk about it anymore.'

'And I can absolutely respect that. Okay – change of topic.' Lane paused her steps to face Rory straight on. 'Let's talk about sex, baby.'

Rory's hands immediately flew up to cover her face and she tried to stifle a nervous giggle. 'Lane! Not here...'

Her friend moved closer, gripping her fingers around Rory's arm.

'What? There's no one around. We're on a deserted Stars Hollow street; if we don't talk here we'll have to go to either my house or Luke's. Come on! I need details. Mama will have me committed to a nunnery before I ever get close to getting any, so as my best friend it's your responsibility to share.'

'Well there's nothing to share...yet.'

'There is! You can tell me your plans.' After a short silence, during which Rory's face grew pinker, Lane spoke again, this time in a no-nonsense, assertive tone. 'You cancelled our plans to sneak to Woodbury tomorrow night. You're legally obligated to share.'

She released Rory's arm and straightened her glasses as she waited for her friend to cave. 'I'm not asking for intimate details...just...'

Rory caved. 'Fine. But really, there's not much to tell. We're just...Mom's going out with Luke-'

Lane squeaked, momentarily distracted as she grinned and clapped her hands, while bouncing on the balls of her feet. 'I know! It's about time!'

Rory smiled and gave a quick nod of agreement before continuing. 'So they'll go and then Jess will come over and...'

Again, Lane repeated her excited, clapping/bouncing/grinning routine. 'This is so exciting!'

'What's exciting?'

Both girls spun around in surprise to face the interrupting voice.

'Dean...hi!'

Dean smiled at the two girls, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blazer. 'So what's so exciting?'

Rory's gaze shot to Lane, as she tried to find words. Lane quickly jumped in to save her.

'Lorelai and Luke. They're dating.'

Dean looked at Rory in surprise. 'Oh. Wow. Cool.'

She shrugged awkwardly. 'Well, they're not really...not yet. Their first date is tomorrow.'

Dean nodded slowly. 'Think Luke knows what he's getting himself in for?' His tone was light and teasing.

Rory chuckled. 'He's been feeding her for years. I think he has some idea.'

Lane looked suddenly concerned. 'Maybe we should talk to him though. I've heard dating a Gilmore can be hard work. Oh my God!'

'What?'

A wide eyed Lane looked at Rory. 'More sex!'

'More- ...what?' Rory's eyes zeroed in on Lane's face, not willing to let Dean see her own nervously horrified expression. She was unaware that he was watching something over her shoulder.

Lane, forgetting all codes of discretion was babbling like a Gilmore. 'It's gonna be a sex-a-palooza. I mean, come on – Lorelai! And Luke! There's no way she's not going to... And you and-'

'Jess.'

Dean's voice came out in a snarl, and Rory spun to face him, while simultaneously telling herself to shoot Lane later. She was about to speak when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Hey.'

Jess was suddenly standing next to her, draping his arm over her shoulders.

'Jess!' And in that moment, nothing mattered. She didn't care what Dean knew or guessed or thought. Jess was here. But... 'Why aren't you at work?'

'Power cuts took out half of Hartford.' He shrugged. 'They sent everyone home.'

During this exchange, Lane had been watching Dean. In fact, her attention had turned to him as soon as she realised she was talking too much. Whether or not he'd grasped the subject at the time, she got the feeling he was putting the pieces together now. His jaw had tensed and his eyes were narrowing.

Preparing to run interference she opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by the shrill ring of her cell phone. After spending many months wishing that Mama Kim might give in and let her have one, she'd finally gotten what she wanted. Albeit, it only allowed incoming calls and Mama Kim was the only one with the phone number, but...she had one!

She opened her phone quickly. 'Hi, Mama.'

Rory watched with sympathy as Lane put on her trite, good girl face.

'Yes Mama. Okay, right away.'

'You're going home?' she asked, as Lane pocketed her phone.

'The gate-keeper awaits.' She tried to give her friend a significant glance, to let her know she was sorry for her earlier gaffe and received an understanding nod.

'I'll call you later.'

'Okay. Bye.' Lane was already setting off down the street, before she remembered her manners. 'Bye Dean. Jess.'

Jess just held up a lazy hand, while Dean managed a proper, albeit not enthusiastic wave.

Left alone with her boyfriend and her ex, Rory smiled awkwardly. 'Well...um, I guess I'll see you later, Dean.'

Whatever thoughts were going through Dean's head, he managed to force a tight smile onto his face and answered coolly, 'Yeah, maybe.'

Seeing Rory's surprised expression he suddenly felt a strange kind of power. 'I'm dating Lindsay now. You remember her from school? Lindsay Lister?'

Not entirely sure how to respond, Rory just swallowed for a second and then nodded before finding her voice. 'Oh – yeah. I liked her. She got me a Mark Twain head once.'

If Jess and Dean thought this was a strange comment, neither said anything. Dean nodded with a mysterious smile and then spoke again.

'Well I should get going. I'm going over to Lindsay's place now.'

Rory couldn't be sure, but it felt like Dean was trying to torment her with that information. She was pleased to find that it really didn't affect her. She smiled happily now, and for the first time her emotions towards him felt genuine. 'That's great. I'm really happy for you Dean. Well...bye...'

Whatever reaction he had been trying to provoke, that clearly hadn't been the one he wanted. His twisted smile morphed into a scowl as Rory and Jess ambled away, arms wrapped around each other.

He clenched his fists in his pockets and continued his journey to Lindsay's house.

Pressed up against the back of a tree, Rory was torn between following herself and Jess, or tailing Dean further. She'd been tracking him since he left Doose's, not entirely sure what she wanted to do, but feeling the need to be proactive. But after watching the interaction between the four teenagers, she was now divided in her surveillance interests. Get more dirt on the Dean/Lindsay relationship, so that she could de-rail it, or keep an eye on herself and get more details about this apparent plan for a rendezvous.

'He was trying to make me jealous wasn't he?'

She was surprised to hear her younger self be so insightful. She wasn't sure that _she_ would have picked up on it so quickly the first time around.

'You think?' Jess's voice sounded dark and a little sullen.

When she didn't hear anything else, Rory assumed the couple had moved out of her hearing range, but a quick glance around the tree told her that actually, they'd stopped on the other side.

Thinking Moody Jess was making an appearance, she shifted her position a little so that she could see better. To her surprise, rather than the sulking, glowering Jess she was expecting, she saw a pair of teenagers completely wrapped up in each other, kissing like there was no tomorrow. And it seemed that she- Rory- teenage Rory, had instigated it.

'It didn't work.' It was her voice, speaking again. 'I'm not jealous. I've got what I want.'

Rory wasn't sure if she wanted to vomit over her own nauseating sweetness or just be glad that her relationship with Jess was still okay. She settled on being relieved while simultaneously rolling her eyes.

Once the couple had disappeared around the corner she stepped out from her hiding place and glanced along the street in both directions. Dean or Jess? Who should she follow now?

A raucous peel of her own laughter reached her from around the corner. Teenage Rory was happy. Stretching her arms out at her sides, the older Rory smiled. Suddenly, she didn't feel the need to follow anyone. She wanted to just be happy for awhile.

'I think the marshmallows definitely add something to it, but then I wonder if the strawberries are getting lost in all of the other flavours. So maybe I should ditch the marshmallows...but then it just looks small and pathetic and—'

Jess watched in quiet fascination as Rory talked her way through the dishes of candy they had on the table. Apparently the best way to fend of impending depression about her precarious school situation was to eat, which was hardly surprising. He'd just never realised that she had made eating into such a complicated science.

'So, what do you think?'

Oh. She actually wanted his opinion? He chuckled drily and shook his head. 'Why not try it both ways?'

Rory looked doubtful. 'And waste a perfectly good strawberry?'

'Then just eat the strawberries by themselves.'

Now she looked startled. 'You're insane! What would I do with all this other food?'

He groaned and flopped back on the couch, reaching out a hand to pull her after him.

'If I'm insane, you're certifiable.'

Rory tried to huff, but Jess quickly stopped her by bringing her mouth down to his.

By the time they separated, Rory seemed to have turned back to someone a little more reasonable. She smiled at him, eyes looking darker in the dim light of the living room.

'I love you.'

Still not used to hearing those words, Jess felt his heart samba about in his chest briefly. She laid her head down, and he was almost nervous that she could hear it.

He was about to echo her sentiments when a call from the front door made both of them sit up quickly.

'Rory, give me pizza! I am _starving_. I may even have to eat the leftovers in the fridge once I've done with the-'

Lorelai stopped mid rant, surprised to find her daughter and Jess sitting on the couch in the dim light. There was no TV on and no books to be seen. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess what had been going on.

'Hi.'

As Rory echoed her mom's uncertain greeting, Jess just nodded.

'I didn't know you were coming over.'

'He wasn't. It wasn't planned. He finished work early. We were just hanging out and eating and stuff.' Rory didn't quite go into guilty babble mode, but she wasn't far from it.

'Oh. Okay...' Lorelai cast her gaze around the room. 'Sooo...where's the pizza?'

Rory jumped up from the couch quickly. 'Shoot. I forgot. I'm sorry. I'll order it now. I...just...wow. Time flies when you're...'

Jess and Lorelai watched with different emotions as Rory cut off whatever she was going to say and disappeared into the kitchen with the phone handset.

Lorelai's scrutinising gaze turned on Jess. He tried to ignore it and reached over to grab some candy. If his mouth was full, he couldn't be interrogated.

But no interrogation came. Instead, Lorelai dropped her gaze to the carpet for a moment, and then lifted it back to his face, speaking softly. 'Look after her.' She turned and started to climb the staircase, but paused after a few steps. Her voice was harder this time. 'If you hurt her, you'd better be on the next bus to...' she flapped her hand around, searching for a location... '...California; or else I'll skin you alive.'

Jess raised his eyebrows in surprise. All things considered, he'd expected something much worse. He met Lorelai's gaze with his own unreadable one and nodded.

Lorelai didn't exactly look reassured, but she nodded back and continued her journey up the stairs.

'Being on probation is awful. I feel like I have to re-think everything I say, before I say it, in case it's the wrong thing. I can't get kicked out, Lane! And Paris is still being Paris and won't talk to me.'

'Yes, but Paris is smart. She'll remember any day now how amazing you are, and then you can go back to how things were before; she'll be insane and you'll just be scared of her.'

'I wasn't scared of her...I just-'

'You were. Don't argue with me. Okay, now tell me about tonight. What time are you meeting Jess? Are you going somewhere fancy or just staying at home? Do you know what you're going to wear? Are you going to dress fancy?'

Dark glasses firmly in place, Rory tried not to let on just how intently she was listening to the conversation taking place behind her. Lane had met teenage Rory at the bus stop after school, clearly desperate to get more gossip about the plans for tonight's rendezvous.

Teenage Rory was currently giggling with mild embarrassment. 'Lane!' There was a short pause, where it seemed like Rory really wasn't going to share, when she suddenly said, very quickly, 'Seven o'clock, probably at home, and I have no clue what I'll wear.'

Although she wasn't looking at the teenagers, Rory could imagine her face being slightly pink, and Lane's, full of excitement.

Suddenly Lane spoke in her quieter, serious voice. 'Are you definitely ready for this? I mean, you're happy, right?'

'I'm nervous,' the teenage Rory replied honestly, 'But I'm ready. I want...Jess is...Yeah...I'm happy.'

In the silence that followed, both Rorys were grinning as widely as Lane.

As Lorelai fixed her earrings, she hummed to herself. She wasn't humming any one song. It was more a medley of anything and everything that came into her mind. From _Thriller_ to _Between Days_ to _Baggy Trousers_ to _Master of Puppets_... She had to hum. When she wasn't humming, her mind would go back to her daughter and the hoodlum.

'Mom, are you ready?'

Lorelai forced a smile at her daughter as she poked her head around the door. Damn it. Now she couldn't hum anymore.

'Of course I'm ready. I was born ready. Wow, you look nice.'

Rory blushed a little at the compliment. She was really just wearing regular clothes, but she'd used a little more make-up than usual and put a few soft curls in her hair.

'So do you.' She returned the compliment quickly, wanting to take the attention of herself. 'Luke's head is going to explode.'

Lorelai frowned at that idea. 'Ew! Over my new dress?'

Rory stepped further into the room and kissed her mom. 'Probably. But you'll have fun anyway. Now hurry up. He'll be here any second. You know how punctual Luke is.'

As Lorelai watched Rory disappear, she realised that her daughter had a point. She'd been so distracted by the impending Rory/Jess relations, she'd kind of forgotten about the reality of the fact that tonight, _she_ was going on a date with _Luke_.

'Luke. Luke Danes. Diner-Man. Lucas. Luke...'

As she looked back at her reflection to change her earrings (again), she wasn't humming. Rather, she was thinking how nice it sounded to say that name.

'You should wait longer once it turns green.'

'What?'

'Don't set off right away. You never know if someone else is going to run the red light.'

Normally Lorelai would have argued the concept, but instead she laughed. She was too happy to argue with Luke right now. Besides, it was kind of sweet that he would worry about things like that.

'I had a really nice time.'

'Um...oh...yeah...well...'

'I know. You've been waiting five years for it. I still can't believe you kept that horoscope! Actually I feel guilty that you had to wait so long.'

Sitting in the passenger seat, Luke shifted a little so that he could look straight at Lorelai's profile as she drove. 'I didn't mind. I'm just glad one of us finally said something. Or you did. I mean, when your taps kept breaking I kind of thought you were thinking something, but...'

'Wait. What? My taps?'

'Yeah. You kept calling me to fix them, so I figured it was an excuse to see me.'

Lorelai shrugged and flicked the indicator on as she prepared to turn back into Stars Hollow. 'Not at first, but I guess I realised that I kind of liked the fact that you were always there and you always came and I realised how happy I was when I saw you and...'

As she glanced over at her date, suddenly wondering if she was saying too much, Lorelai was relieved to see that he was smiling, and looked as happy as she felt.

He ran a hand through his GQ hair style, but it seemed awkward, like he missed his hat. 'I'm still surprised that you figured out how to break them in the first place. Do you even own a wrench?'

Pulling to a sudden stop in front of the diner, Lorelai looked at Luke in wide-eyed astonishment. 'Whoa, hold up a minute Sherlock; you think _I_ broke the taps?'

'Well, yeah... I mean... Didn't you?' Luke was opening his door as he spoke, climbing out to head around to Lorelai's side. He was already opening her door before she could get her mind back into gear.

As she slid out of the jeep she shook her head quickly. 'Um, hello! Wrench! Dirt! Man's work!'

Luke's hand went to his head again, as if he was still searching for his hat. He wore an expression of complete confusion. 'But the taps weren't broken. Not really. The washers were missing. I thought you'd been taking them out.'

'You thought I was stealing the washers from my own taps?'

Luke shrugged. 'You've done crazier things.'

For a moment Lorelai was about to demand examples to support that statement, but then thought better of it and stuck to the topic in hand. 'It wasn't me,' she stated firmly, crossing her arms.

'So, who?'

As Lorelai's mind considered possible suspects – Rory, Sookie, Babette – and dismissed them all as ridiculous, she suddenly realised she didn't care. 'I don't know and I don't care.'

Luke's mouth opened in surprise, but he quickly closed it when he saw the look on Lorelai's face and realised what she was insinuating. 'So...you're glad?'

Whether or not they were aware of it, Lorelai and Luke were both inching closer to each other.

By the time Lorelai answered Luke – 'Yes, I'm glad,' – they were practically melded together. Luke's mouth was devouring Lorelai's and her arms wrapped around his waist. One of Luke's hands moved to hold the back of her head while his other settled on the small of her back and Lorelai was glad for it, for she had a fleeting thought that she might not have stayed upright otherwise.

When they pulled apart, both were flushed, smiling and breathing heavily.

'Well I should...' Lorelai waved her arm around, trying to convey the words she didn't want to say.

Luke nodded in understanding. 'Yeah. Will I see you at breakfast?'

'Is the sun coming up in the morning?'

Luke chuckled as he helped Lorelai back into the jeep. 'Okay then. Drive safe. And tell Jess he better bring my truck back on one piece.'

Lorelai winced a little at that. Why didn't he have to go and remind her about the hooligan? But she kept her voice steady as she answered. 'I will.'

'And on our next date, I'll drive.'

It had been something of a touchy subject for Luke that he hadn't been able to drive on their first date. Jess had borrowed the truck to put in some extra hours at work after school, seeing as how yesterday's shift had been cut short due to the power cut.

Lorelai snickered. 'Sure. But if you do that, we'd better stay close to Stars Hollow or we'll never get there.'

Luke rolled his eyes at the good-natured teasing, and then stepped back as Lorelai started the engine and drove away.

He was happy.

Lorelai hesitated at the door to her house. Though still running on an emotional high after her date, she wasn't entirely certain that she was ready to deal with whatever was going on inside.

'Come on Lorelai,' she coaxed herself. 'This isn't bad. It's okay. You were a lot younger...'

She counted to three in her mind and then pushed open the door.

There was a lamp on the side table, casting a small orange glow to the room. She assumed Rory and Jess were in the bedroom, and started to move cautiously in that direction, but was stopped when she saw the couch.

'Oh my God!'

Rory sat bolt upright when she heard her mother's voice.

'Mom!'

As Lorelai took in her daughter's appearance, all thoughts of Luke were forgotten. Her muscles tensed, her fists had clenched, and she was sure if it were possible, there'd be steam coming out of her ears. 'Where is he?'

Rory rubbed her hand across her puffy eyes, either rubbing the sleep out or brushing away tears – it wasn't clear. She was still wearing the same clothes she'd had on earlier in the evening, although her hair was now hanging limply and smudges of mascara marked her pale cheeks. She shrugged, and when she spoke her voice was small, thin and wavering.

'He didn't show.'

Lorelai was about to head straight back out the door and march to the diner when a sob choked out of Rory's throat.

'I...I don't know why...I don't know what I did...I thought...'

Lorelai sank on to the couch and pulled her sobbing daughter into her arms. She would have to murder Jess later.

_A/N... __End scene. Many apologies if there are any errors in this. I don't have internet at home yet so I'm posting this very quickly while at someone else's house. How terribly unsociable of me. Please review, cos' it's the best motivation! And many many many thanks to Djux, for always listening to me babble._

_Hopefully a new chapter of Paul Anka should make an appearance soon-ish._

_Cheers_

_VC_

_l my anxious brainstorming worth it. :)_

_And another huge thanks to Djux, for once again giving me just what I needed!_

~VC


	16. Curveball

_A/N: It's short and it's taken a long time, but in my defense this chapter was not an easy one to get through. My ideas changed so often and so drastically that it's had more re-writes than any other chapter, and there are whole chunks of it that have been removed for later use. (Which means, some of the next chapter is already written - yay!)_

_Please review. It'll make all my anxious brainstorming worth it. :)_

_And another huge thanks to Djux, for once again giving me just what I needed!_

~VC

**_Curveball_**

An exhausted Rory removed her fancy matching underwear and pulled on her pyjamas quickly. The underwear was chucked roughly away – she didn't want to think about what it represented; about the things that_ hadn't_ happened tonight.

She was debating whether or not to take Colonel Clucker to bed with her when there was a gentle knock on her door.

'Hey, sweets. Going to bed?'

Rory nodded, but kept her gaze away from her mother, afraid that if she met her eyes again she'd burst into another bout of tears.

Lorelai seemed to understand as she bid Rory a soft goodnight without forcing any conversation, and closed the door.

Flopping onto her mattress, the confused Gilmore gripped Colonel Clucker tightly and tried to find something else to focus her mind on. Of course, the first thing it found was school, but that only made her stomach churn anxiously again. Europe. Europe would be good. Just her and her mom, two free, independent women, exploring the world...

The tears came again as the implications of the word 'independent' hit her. It seemed uncomfortably similar to 'single'. Is that what she was? Was this the end of her and Jess? He'd just stood her up on what should have been one of the biggest nights of their – of her...life. It seemed a fair assumption that their relationship would change after this.

She was so tired. But every time she closed her eyes, she found herself reliving the evening: the nervousness; the worry; the hurt; embarrassment...

Suddenly thumping the bed with her hand she sat up and cried, 'Stop it!' Hearing her own voice, commanding and hard and real seemed to ground her. No matter how she felt, her voice sounded surprisingly strong.

She looked at her fist, still gripped around Colonel Clucker's neck. It occurred to her that if he were real, she would have snapped it by now. For some reason the idea amused her and she found herself giggling a little, if with some hysteria.

The giggling did her good. As crazy as the giggling may be, at least it meant she could still laugh. She wondered if Jess knew that; if he knew that she could still laugh and his not showing up hadn't destroyed her. Her stomach flipped a little at that thought and her eyes started to sting again. Hadn't _completely_ destroyed her anyway.

Feeling anger take over again (one of her favourite loops on the roller coaster of emotions) she suddenly found herself climbing out of bed and gathering up her clothes. It didn't take her long to zip up a sweater and pull on her sneakers.

Glancing around the room her gaze settled on the window.

'_Does this window open?'_

It does tonight, she thought grimly, as she started to pry open the latch.

Jess's hands were clenched tightly around the wheel of the truck and his gaze was locked on the road ahead, but his mind was definitely elsewhere...so far elsewhere that he almost drove straight past the diner. Cursing to himself he slammed the brakes and roughly reversed back into the parking space.

He didn't climb out right away, but slumped back in the seat, mind already wondering again. This night hadn't gone as planned. Not even close. A tub of melted ice cream sat on the passenger seat, creating a visual and messy reminder of that fact.

Knuckles rapping on the window jerked Jess out of his thoughts. He fought the urge to roll his eyes when he saw the figure hulking on the other side. He pushed the door open wearily.

'Hey, Uncle Luke.'

'It's after midnight!'

'Great. You can tell time.' He couldn't help it. His jerky attitude was sometimes his only defence.

Luke was thrown for a moment, surprised by the aggression in his nephew's tone, but he quickly recovered. 'I told Lorelai to send you home over an hour ago!'

Not meeting his Uncle's eyes, Jess slid out of the truck and shut the door with rather more force than necessary. 'Haven't seen Lorelai.'

'She was going to send you– Hey, don't abuse my truck like tha- Hold on. What do you mean you haven't seen Lorelai? She left here ages ago.'

Jess started moving around the truck as a flustered Luke strode after him. He was feeling guilty again at the reminder of where he was _supposed_ to have spent his night. But of course, being himself, he couldn't just tell Luke what had happened. 'I wasn't at Lorelai's.'

Luke's posture stiffened and his brow furrowed. There was a brief silence before he spoke in a voice that would have sounded harsh, if it weren't so nervous. 'Where were you?'

'Out.' Remembering the ice cream on the seat, Jess pulled open the passenger door to grab it, only to find Luke blocking him when he tried to move back.

'Explain,' he ordered, glaring down at his nephew.

Still trying to avoid Luke's gaze, Jess just stared down at his shoes and shrugged. For once, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure that his brain was working properly yet.

Not expecting the confused and lost expression on his nephew's face, Luke stepped back a little. When he spoke this time some of the anger was gone from his tone. 'Jess, where were you?'

His sneakers were in surprisingly good condition, Jess observed, his mind once again trying to focus on something else. His shoes had never lasted this long in New York. Why was that? Eventually, he realised Luke was speaking.

'I don't understand why you won't tell me anything. What am I? What are we? Just roommates? God, Jess, I'm supposed to be your guardian! Talk to me.'

Huh. Scratch that. He wasn't speaking. He was ranting.

'Maybe I should call Liz. I don't understand what's going on in your head. You were supposed to be with Rory tonight-' Luke speech halted a little, like he wished he hadn't said that, but he quickly continued. 'I mean, you were supposed to be at Rory's and I thought you cared about her. You know Lorelai will kill you when she finds out that you didn't show up? Ah, jeez, she probably already knows. Well great. Now we'll be in a fight, because I brought you to this town. I should have never let you-'

Jess couldn't listen to anymore. His head shot up to look at his uncle balefully. 'I'm sorry.'

Luke stopped mid word and stood in open mouthed surprise as the young man in front of him (who looked suddenly very small and vulnerable), shook his head and then ducked around Luke's side.

Jess dropped the leaky ice cream container into the bin on the sidewalk and then strode forcefully away from the diner.

Luke started to move to stop him, tried to call after him, but found he couldn't. So he just watched in complete confusion as Jess disappeared around the corner.

She knew it was stupid, but she really had expected him to be here. She'd spent the whole walk over imagining the scene in her head. He'd be here, she'd show up and with an ice-cold wit and a heart of steel and shortly after she would be standing proud and avenged.

Swinging her legs idly over the edge of the bridge she scowled. Not only could Jess not show up for sex, but he didn't even have the decency to show up for a fight. Bastard.

**Earlier that night:**

Jess stepped out into the parking lot, ice cream and cones in his arms, ready for the drive back to Stars Hollow (and Rory!). His step faltered as he recognised the vehicle in front of him. The Delorean. Ms McFly's car. He wondered if that was too big an assumption, but then reminded himself that in all his eighteen years, hers was the only one he'd ever seen, meaning it would be too bizarre if a second one suddenly appeared.

He gazed in the windows trying not to notice all the peculiar dials and extra bits. There was nothing weird about that. She'd explained them anyway – her friends had added them as gag gift.

A woman suddenly bumped into his elbow as she hurried past, throwing back a brisk apology. Jess realised he'd been standing randomly in front of the car for longer than was probably normal. He shook his head and made to move on.

But he stopped two steps later. He didn't know why at first. He wasn't even looking at the car anymore, but somewhere in his memory something was triggered. Without being sure of what he was looking for he went back to the window.

There, on the passenger seat. It was a notebook. No big deal. She was an English teacher, after all. She was allowed to make notes about stuff. But that wasn't what had stopped him. He couldn't make out much of the words, but the writing was unmistakably familiar. Leaning closer to press his head against the glass he let out a shuddering breath. It was. He was sure of it; or as sure as he could be without marching himself straight to the nearest insane asylum. The neat precision of the letters; the straight margins of the words on the page; the loops on what had to be an L... It was Rory's handwriting.

He closed his eyes. Maybe when he opened them he'd be far away from here, not seeing what he was sure he could see.

It didn't work. When he opened his eyes again the view before him was exactly as it had been. Actually, scratch that; as his eyes adjusted to the light, the words on the page were becoming clearer. Brow furrowed he scanned the writing, able to make out just over half of the words. Moments later his hands were clenching into fists around ice cream container, his stomach was flopping around all over the place and his vision was starting to blur.

It was ridiculous. Illogical. Couldn't be true. It just couldn't. But then how to rationalise it in a realistic way? Was Ms McFly friends with Rory now? Perhaps she was reading over her work the same way she was reading his... but then why the hell would Rory be writing that? There was no good way that he could see to rationalise the words on the page. None at all.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement by the entrance to the mall and Ms McFly walking out, headed towards him.

It was all he could manage to do scramble his way quickly back to Luke's truck. At some point in the dash he dropped the box of ice-cream cones, but he was in no state of mind to retrieve them.

Once he'd got the truck out on the road he just drove. And drove. And drove. Words flashed in his mind repeatedly in a cycle.

_Jess ran away to California. _

_I slept with Dean. _

_And Logan. _

_Stole a yacht. _

_Moron._

What the hell did any of it mean? He kept driving.

Jess stopped short as the bridge came in sight. She was there. He watched her staring at the water. Was she crying? He thought so but he was too far away to be sure. The knot of guilt in his stomach tightened and for a moment he wanted to go to her, to make things better. But remembering back to earlier in the night he stopped himself. What was he supposed to say? What the hell kind of explanation could he give her?

He turned and left quickly, but quietly, trying to put as much distance between himself and Rory as possible.

He wished he'd never stopped to get the stupid ice cream. Wished he hadn't seen anything.

_So he wasn't lying in a ditch anywhere, as a number of people prophecised. Nor was he throwing punches at Dean, although I wouldn't rule that out for the future! Expect to see more soon. Or maybe some Paul Anka?..._


	17. After the Ball Was Over

_A/N: Wow_**.** _Two stories updated in three days! Can you believe it? I can't. Apparently getting sick does wonders for my motivation. Review like crazy, cos' there are more chapters already waiting to be posted. Yep. I was just _**_that_**_ productive this weekend!_

**Chapter 17**

**After the Ball (Was Over)  
**

The Gilmore girls were operating at half speed the next morning. Neither were doing their usual scramble to get to Luke's before the coffee ran out (yeah, like that would ever happen...)

The elder was moving slowly partly for her daughter's sake, and partly because of a surprising nervousness at the idea of going to Luke's for breakfast – at the idea of _seeing_ Luke...

The younger was dragging her feet, because she quite simply didn't want to go to Luke's right now. She didn't want to see _him_ until she was in a situation where she could tear strips from him (maybe, or maybe not metaphorically speaking) without an audience.

Swallowing the last of her home made coffee, Lorelai contemplated the notion that the latest drama in the Rory/Jess relationship would be sure to wreak havoc on whatever it was she was developing with Luke. It startled her, just how much that idea worried her.

After watching Rory zombie-walk to the kitchen sink, she was about to suggest to her daughter that they both play truant for the day and take refuge in one of the Hartford malls, but then remembered that her shining example of a child was on probation (ugh!) and thought better of it.

'Okay, are you all coffeed up?'

Rory didn't react much to her mother's overly-cheery tone. She just nodded and rinsed her mug in the sink, slowly. 'Yep.'

Lorelai hesitated before she spoke again, and her next words seemed carefully measured. 'Are you going to be okay today?'

'I'll be fine, Mom.'

She didn't look convinced, but figured there wasn't much else that could be said right now. 'Okay. In that case, let's hit the road.'

Rory picked up a tea towel and started drying her mug, turning to her mother in surprise. 'You're driving me to school?'

Quickly slipping back into wacky mom mode, Lorelai gestured to the clock on the wall. 'Um, yes! Have you even looked at the time this morning, Captain Slow?'

'9:06? Mom, that clock hasn't worked for months.'

'True, but the one in the lounge works and _it_ says 7:45.'

Rory almost dropped the mug at this announcement. 'What? How? Where did the time go?'

Lorelai adopted an innocent face and shrugged, casually. 'I snuck in and changed your clock last night. Thought we could do with a sleep in.'

'Mom! You can't do that!'

'Well apparently, I can. As evidenced by the fact that I did! I'm your superior. I can do what I like.'

Rory was suddenly zipping across the kitchen, grabbing her bag and loading her books into it as she spoke. 'You're a basket case. You're nuts. Completely insane.'

'Yes, and you get most of your genes from me, so you're looking forward to a bright and exciting future.'

Hoisting her bag on to her back, Rory shook her head in astonishment. 'I don't even know how to start telling you how wrong you are there.'

'Well you'll have time to work it out in the car. Come on! Spit spot.'

As Lorelai ushered her daughter to the jeep, she noticed with satisfaction, and no small amount of pride, that Rory was almost smiling again.

###

Sookie was bouncing around the kitchen like a maniac when Lorelai arrived at the Independence Inn.

Seeing her friend, she flung the bowl of mixture she'd been holding into the arms of one of the kitchen staff and darted her way to the stove. 'I made you mocha!'

'Mocha?' Before Lorelai could properly process what Sookie was doing, the chef had already bounced back around and was standing in front of her with a large mug of deliciousness.

'Wow, Sookie! Where's the fire?' Her friend looked so amped, if she hadn't known any better, Lorelai would have thought she was on drugs.

'Fire? Where? What?' Sookie was spinning around the kitchen, wide-eyed and horrified, looking for the elusive flames.

Scratch that. This wasn't Sookie on drugs. This was Minnie Mouse on speed. After quickly grabbing the mug from her, Lorelai stepped back in an attempt to avoid her friends flailing arms.

'Sookie! There's no fire. But why are you so crazy this morning?' She kept moving away from her friend as she spoke, finding a safe haven on one of the bar stools.

Sookie calmed down a tad and looked at Lorelai in disbelief. 'Why am I crazy? Um, do you remember what you were doing last night? You. And Luke! And youandLuke! And RoryandJess. And _you _and _Luke_!' She hesitated for a moment, a look of utter sadness crossing her face. 'Tell me I didn't dream it!'

Relieved that there was nothing more serious behind her friend's manic behaviour, Lorelai chuckled a little. 'Oh, you mean _me_ and _Luke_. I see. No. You didn't dream it.'

'So? What happened? Tell me everything.'

After shooing the rest of the kitchen staff out, Lorelai took a deep breath and started to fill her friend in on the events of the previous evening. Sookie was predictably near tears when Lorelai shared the story of Luke's horoscope with her, and then looked like she was about to pass out from over stimulation when she heard about The Kiss.

'Oh this is too perfect. I can't wait to start planning your wedding cake! Are you going to have more kids? You want more kids right? Though I've never really seen Luke as a fatherly type-'

Lorelai sputtered a quick interruption into Sookie's monologue. 'Slow down, Sookie! This isn't the 19th Century. We've had one date. That does _not_ an engagement make.'

Sookie shot her a withering stare at this, and then spoke with a confident giggle, as if just stating the obvious. 'It's _you_ and _Luke_. Of course you'll get married. One day.'

Both women fell into a brief silence after this statement, their minds inevitably taking Sookie's declaration further.

Was she right, Lorelai wondered. Was Luke 'the guy'?

Sookie snapped out of things first. Her voice was calmer when she spoke this time. 'Um...how was...How's Rory?'

Lorelai quickly tried to clear the images of wedding dresses and Luke and Lorelai cake toppers from her mind and bit her lip. How much of Rory's evening could she share with her friend?

'Well...I now have to kill Jess, but not for the reason you think.'

Before Sookie could question this, the pair were interrupted by Michel bursting through the door dramatically.

'Lorelai, I have come to inform you that we will no longer accept the Martins as guests.'

Used to these theatrics, Lorelai just rolled her eyes. 'Michel? What did they do this time?'

Before the disgruntled Frenchman could answer, Sookie started giggling. 'Did they move the pictures around in their room again?'

Michel just scowled at her.

'Ooh, did Mr Martin insult your tie?'

'No he did-'

This time it was Lorelai that interjected. 'I bet it was Mrs Martin. She wore a fur coat made out of puppies, didn't she?'

'Or they prank called the front desk and asked to have a stripper sent up to their room!'

Lorelai laughed at this. 'That's it! A male, French stripper with a bad tie!'

Michel had had enough. 'They broke the bed,' he announced loudly, still scowling and not looking at all amused by the women.

Both Lorelai and Sookie stopped laughing quickly, but only because they were choking on astonishment.

Lorelai managed to find words first. 'They what?'

'The maid informs me that after they left this morning she discovered two broken slats in the bed. I refuse to think of how that happened. I only demand that we do not let them stay here again.'

There was more laughter and snorting from the two women, that only ended when Michel announced he was going to call Luke to see if he could come and replace the slats.

'No! Don't call Luke.' Lorelai wasn't sure why she'd reacted so violently to the idea of Luke coming over, but react she did.

Michel seemed mildly surprised, but not particularly distressed with the instruction. 'Why not? Have we fallen out with the diner man?'

Sookie on the other hand was staring at Lorelai like she'd just murdered a puppy in front of her. 'Honey, why can't he call Luke? Remember, Luke? We love him...We do...He's Luke!'

Lorelai just looked wide eyed at Sookie, trying to find an excuse. 'What?' She laughed, nervously. 'Of course we love Luke. _Like_. Like Luke...He just...It...He'll be busy. In the diner. It's nearly lunch time. We'll...I'll...later. Just. Later.'

Used to Lorelai's theatrics and whims, Michel just rolled his eyes. 'Very well. But do not blame me when you forget and your next guests fall through the mattress.'

As the door swung closed behind the intruder, Lorelai found herself burning under Sookie's scrutinising gaze.

'Explain!'

'I...Sookie...I really like him.'

Sookie felt like her heart was about to drop into her shoes. She could feel the tears pricking behind her eyes already, as she waited for Lorelai's 'but.'

'I'm nervous...'

Moments later, Sookie was bouncing around the kitchen and hugging her friend like her life depended on it.

###

'The work you're doing now is just as important as the work you did three months ago. Everything counts. College applications blah blah examinations blah blah...'

Rory was sure her history teacher was saying something important, but after a brief rush of adrenaline this morning, her mood had once again settled down to somewhere between a funk and a maudlin depression. The notes she'd taken in her last few classes were barely more than a few scribbles and her attention seemed to be anywhere but here. Whatever information Mr. Woodson was trying to share with the class right now was _not_ being absorbed.

Thankfully, Mr. Woodson wasn't a particularly observant teacher and was seemingly unaware that Rory Gilmore's attention wasn't on him. Paris Gellar however... Well she'd noticed her former friend's vacant gaze.

'So make sure you understand the readings – it's not enough to just read them – you have to _understand_ them; think about them, question them, _engage _with them - and we'll see what you've learnt on Monday. Have a smart weekend.'

Thankful that the day was over, Rory started to pack up her books, making a mental note to study really hard this weekend, in the hope that she could catch up with whatever she'd missed today. She was about to stand when an angry blonde shape came to block her.

'What's wrong with you, Gilmore?'

'Paris? Um...'

'I'm still angry with you, but that's no excuse for you to fall apart. I can't measure my success against anyone else. I need you to be at the top of your game, so that when I crush you, I'm crushing someone worthwhile.'

There was a short pause and Rory flailed for an appropriate response. 'I...' She didn't find one in time.

'And you are definitely not at the top of your game. Watching you just now I'm starting to doubt whether you're even playing.'

The game metaphor was starting to make Rory's head hurt. She slid her chair to the side, creating enough space for her to stand. Once she was at eye level with Paris she just shook her head and said, voice weary and uninterested, 'Don't worry. I'll be back in the game next week. You can crush me then.'

Paris, expecting a fight, was thrown off guard by this attitude, and Rory took the opportunity to slip around her and head for the door.

The blonde recovered quickly, but the next words out of her mouth were ones of real concern. (And yes, she looked as surprised as Rory once she'd said them). 'Rory? What happened? What's wrong?'

Both girls had turned now, and were eyeing one another uncertainly. Rory was trying to decide if she should say anything when Paris spoke again.

'Is it Francie? Has she...'

Rory shook her head

'Your mom, then? Did you have a fight?'

'No.'

Paris furrowed her brow, and then, as a thought occurred to her, narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 'Is it me?'

Rory seemed to liven up a little at this question. 'You?'

'Are you upset because we're fighting? Because I'm mad at you? I mean, you can hardly be surprised. You were supposed to be my best friend, but Fransenteen was scheming and going behind my back and you didn't even think to tell me! Just let me keep thinking that everything was fine, that we were up against her, together. If I'd known what was really happening-'

'I know. I'm really sorry I kept it from you. I didn't do it on purpose. I just...'

Paris raised her eyebrows impatiently as Rory's voice trailed off. 'You just...?'

'It all happened so fast. One minute I thought everything was fixed and then suddenly it wasn't and I didn't want to get you involved because I thought it would only cause more trouble.'

'Oh.' Paris didn't say anything for a while as she considered Rory's apology. Finally she spoke, but her words were rushed. 'If we make up, will you start being the real Gilmore again, in class? Zombie Rory is completely useless to me. I only made three pages of notes in history, because I didn't have to compete with you making seven! And Chemistry? If I fail that I will haunt you for the rest of your life. Or sue you. Probably both.'

Rory almost chuckled at the way Paris's mind worked. She shrugged. 'I'll try.'

'Try? You'd better. And no more secret deals with Francie, okay?'

'Okay.' This time Rory _did _smile. Whatever was going on with Jess, at least it seemed she had her friend back...

Her friend who was suddenly looking confused again. 'Um, so...do we hug now? We should hug, yes?'

Rory was about to agree when Paris strode forcefully across the few feet between them and then quickly pulled her into an awkward embrace.

It didn't last long. She had stepped back within moments and was sighing with relief.

'Well I'm glad that's fixed. Now I'm going to the library to do some study and expand my notes. I'll see you on Monday.'

Rory watched Paris stride to the door before a thought struck her. It was Friday night, after all. She could go to her grandparents' house straight from school. 'Paris? Mind if I join you?'

She had already disappeared around the corner but her voice called back loudly, 'So long as you don't think you're copying my notes.'

###

Sunglasses in place, Rory was strolling seemingly aimlessly around the town square. She was finding it a little sad that she'd spent more time in this place in the last month than she had in the last few years back in her own time.

'Young lady? Do you have a purpose here?'

Not that things had changed at all... She stopped walking and turned to face Taylor, who was standing stiffly beside her wearing his usual grey cardigan and his serious face.

'Um, no.'

'Please don't misunderstand me. People are welcome to stroll around and enjoy our wonderful town as they wish, but you have been walking the same lap for the last half an hour.'

As Rory made to look at her watch, surprised that so much time had passed, Taylor continued, his voice set to concerned mode.

'I merely mention this because I'm worried you might set a trend. We wouldn't want the other visitors following your lead. It doesn't benefit any of the local merchants.'

Of course, as he mentioned local merchants, his hand gestured flamboyantly towards his own store, as if on its own accord. To her interest she saw Dean and Lindsay standing by the doorway, talking animatedly about something. They looked upset, and not for the first time since she'd come back to her teenage years, she wished she'd learnt to lip read.

'The local merchants rely on the tourist trade you know...'

Rory tore her attention away from the young couple and tried to tune back in to Taylor. He was waffling, as usual. She wondered if his entire wardrobe was made of cardigans. She was more or less convinced that Luke's was all flannel. The men of Stars Hollow weren't big on mixing up their dress styles.

'So if it isn't too much trouble, if you could at least alter your path to include-'

Oh boy, she had to stop him.

'Oh, wow, I'm sorry Taylor. Look at the time. Bye!' She was already halfway to the diner before Taylor stopped talking.

He watched her go and shook his head wearily. The young took so much policing. But at least she'd gone, so mission accomplished. He set off back to his shop.

Rory's inconsiderate lap of the town square had not been completely aimless. She'd been waiting for school to get out, in the hope that she could return Jess's notebook to him. Having seen Dean and Lindsay, she realised this was her chance.

As she entered the diner, the boy in question was already at work, taking an order from Babette and Miss Patty. He looked up as she entered and a look crossed his face that Rory couldn't for the life of her identify.

She smiled uncertainly at him then went to sit at a table, waiting for him to come take her order.

Babette and Miss Patty were unashamedly checking out poor Jess as he tried to get their order.

Rory smiled as she listened to the two women flirt with her old boyfriend. Any second now, Jess was going to...

'Okay. That's it. You're both getting cheese sandwiches. No mayo.' Jess made a decisive scribble in his order pad and strode to the kitchen. 'Caesar? Order.'

Patty and Babette didn't seem overly worried about what food they were getting. Rory got the feeling that most of the time, the two of them only came to the diner to collect gossip and admire the 'scenery'.

Speaking of scenery...Jess was heading back around the counter. Rory was about to greet him, but choked in surprise as he avoided her gaze completely and strode quickly out of the diner. The door shook forcefully behind him.

'Oh...did we do that?' Patty watched the dark haired boy moving past the window, with his head down and his shoulders hunched in his jacket. She gaped at Babette in astonishment.

Her friend looked equally surprised. 'I didn't think we'd been that bad to him. He seemed fine a minute ago.'

Patty's eyes scanned the diner suspiciously, and Rory quickly dropped her head behind her menu.

'Did something happen...?'

Babette's response was uncertain. 'I didn't see anything. He's a teenager. Maybe he had a mood swing.'

The pair fell into a contemplative silence for all of three seconds, before suddenly jerking from their seats and bustling out of the diner. On the off chance that there was gossip to be got, they were determined to be the first to get it.

Rory sat in the now almost empty diner feeling more than a little confused. Jess had taken off because of her. She was almost sure of that. He _had_ been a bit weird and avoidy lately. Maybe it was because he knew by now that she had to have read his stories? He could be having a crazy case of writer-nerves...

She pulled his notebook from her bag and frowned. It seemed a bit dramatic, to just run away, but then...this was Jess. Everything he did was wrought with drama.

She had wanted to give it back to him face to face. There were so many things she wanted to talk to him about. To tell him how amazing he was. How much she had laughed, reading his take on Stars Hollow. How there was only one other book in the world that made her feel like his stories had. How she had fallen in love with him all over again. Okay. No. Probably not that last one...but... If he was that nervous about it all, she wouldn't make things harder for him. She tore a page from her own notebook and started to write.

###

Jess gripped the side of the bridge tightly. He'd been working on just blocking out the memories of what he'd seen last night, but as soon as 'Miss McFly' had entered the diner... Well. Even he couldn't suppress that much.

Miss McFly. McFly? Come on...It had to be...No. This was mental. He was crazy. He should just call the men with the white jackets now and have done with everything.

Honk!

He scowled as a large swan swam closer to him. 'What?' he barked at it.

The swan honked again, impudently.

Great. Even the swans were laughing at the crazy boy on the bridge. He flailed his leg over the water, trying to scare the bird away.

Honk!

'Piss off!'

The swan flurried its wings quickly, a threatening look in its eye as it launched itself across the short distance between them.

In the short time Jess had to react, he only managed to curse.

'Shit!'

_Review! Review!_

_On an unrelated topic - if anyone also reads Paul Anka, chapter 22 has been accidentally deleted. There was a screw up with the title and when I tried to fix it I went crazy and deleted the whole chapter. Before I could replace it, my laptop died, losing all my backups. On the off chance that anyone keeps their own copies of these things, I thought I'd see if someone had it. Otherwise, I think I'm going to just try and write a brief synopses to replace the missing chapter, so that I can move on to the next one. That'll teach me..._


	18. Now Sleeps the Swan

_A/N: A hundred thousand thank yous to Djux for this, because if it weren't for her this would have all been very awful and I would have made one of the most horrible, cringeworthy mistakes of my writing career. Still not sure how I feel about this, but there's only so much time I can spend re-writing before I start to forget that I have a real life to live as well. Thanks to all who read and review - you are the reason I want to keep writing this!_

_Cheers,_

_VC_

**Chapter 18**

**Now Sleeps the Swan**_  
_

Seeing his nephew stomp into the diner with a crazy black eye and wearing a sulk that would send a terminator running for cover, Luke came out of his happy, Lorelai-induced daze and realised it was about time to face the real world. He should go talk to Jess. A proper, real talk. Wait – why wasn't he in school?

Luke looked in surprise at his watch. Half past four? Where the hell had the day gone? And why had he been surviving on an imaginary Lorelai all day?

The realisation that the woman of his dreams hadn't actually been into the diner all day immediately set him on edge. Was this because of Jess? Was this because of him? Don't be a drama queen. She's probably just busy...

He frowned. Even busy Lorelai would have stopped by at least once by now. Thoughts of his nephew temporarily forgotten, Luke shouted orders to Caesar and grabbing his keys, hurried out the door.

'Michel, I'm not going through this again. You can't ban people! I don't care if they laugh at your accent. You will call the Rivers right now and apologise and tell them that of course they can have rooms for Valentine's Day.'

Leaving Michel to scowl, glower and grumble, Lorelai stormed out of her office and returned to the counter to check the bookings. To her dismay, she found Luke walking towards her, all dressed up and looking _too_ fine, in his baseball cap and flannel.

'Lorelai,' Luke greeted her, with a small and nervous smile.

'Luke! Hi! What are you doing here?' Oh my God, calm down Gilmore! Lorelai simultaneously wondered when her voice had risen three octaves and if her hair looked okay.

'I just um...Sorry. I wanted to make sure you were okay?'

Lorelai was thrown a little. 'Okay?'

Luke floundered a moment before he responded. 'I mean, well. I saw Jess. He said he wasn't at your house last night. I...Rory?'

As she tried to casually smooth her hair back, Lorelai found some relief in that at least Luke seemed almost as scattered as she felt.

Right. Focus. Rory. Jess.

'No. Jess wasn't there. From what I saw, Rory spent the night crying.' Her voice came out colder and harder than she'd expected.

Luke flinched. 'I'm sorry. I don't know what...I thought things were good with them. He's been going to school, Rory helped him get a new job, he was going to kill Frenchie for her. I thought... Damn it! I can't believe he's going to screw this up for me!'

Lorelai smiled involuntarily. 'Screw what up?'

'Us. This. Me and you.' Although Luke had answered her question, he barely seemed to register it as he was still half focused on his rant. Lorelai however, was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

'I should call his mom and just have him sent home. Except who knows where Liz is. I don't. What was he thinking? He's got a black eye you know. Stupid punk kid. I can't kick him out. I'm all he's got...'

Lorelai snapped out of her romantic moony mode. 'A black eye? How? When?'

'How should I know? He doesn't tell me anything. He talks to Rory, writes novels in his notebooks and just grunts at me.' Luke was pacing now, back and forth, slapping his hand against his thigh and muttering to himself.

'Oh...' She frowned, wondering if maybe the kid had a half decent explanation for his absence last night. Realising that Luke was still ranting and fuming and probably about to have a heart attack, Lorelai hurried around to the other side of the counter.

'Luke? Hey!' She put her hands out to stop him moving and kept them on his shoulders. It occurred to her that if she let go, he might erupt into outer space.

Luke was looking at her uncertainly. 'I'm sorry, Lorelai.'

'I know.' She nodded and gave him a small smile. 'I know.'

Hoping that he was stable for the moment, Lorelai lowered her hands back to her side and dropped her head, choosing her words slowly. 'I just...What you said about Jess messing things up for you; for us...' She looked up to meet Luke's gaze and then spoke quickly. 'Well, that would really suck. So let's just not let him. Okay?'

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but once they had, the tension in Luke seemed to vanish. His face relaxed, if not into a smile, then at least into a happier expression.

'Okay,' he agreed.

Lorelai was grinning again. 'Okay.'

Just like the night before, the two of them started unconsciously moving towards each other.

'The Rivers will be arriving on February the 13th and have expressed a hope that Sookie will serve frog leg fricassee. I told them I could save them a journey and FedEx them the frog I found in my bedroom last night.'

Interrupted inches away from Luke, Lorelai turned in defeat to deal with her concierge. To her dismay, he was smirking at her with a knowing look in his eye.

'Oh, I see you called him about the bed?'

As Michel watched his employer and the Diner Man both turn interesting shades of colour, he felt immensely pleased with himself.

###

Beaked. Beaked! By a swan. Jess grabbed a fresh bag of peas from the freezer and pressing them to his aching eye, sank into a chair at the kitchen table. Should he laugh? He'd been beaked by a swan, while contemplating time travel! Should he cry? It did hurt like hell. And he felt like his life was falling apart around him for no logical reason.

'Ow.' His eye throbbed and the cold stung his cheek. He pulled the bag away for a moment, to give it a rest. His vision was somewhat blurred, but not so bad that he couldn't see the package on the table. It was addressed to him.

His notebook. He pulled it towards him gingerly, and removed the wrapping as if it might have been booby trapped. Yep. There was his notebook. And a separate sheet of paper with a note.

Miss McFly.

Without reading the words, Jess just stared at the handwriting; at the signature. The writing was odd. It was different than the writing he'd seen last night in the Delorean, but in a weird way. As if it had been purposely written differently...

You're being crazy again. Jess slapped his face sharply, as if trying to abuse the crazy out of him. Of course, he'd momentarily forgotten about his bruise.

'Yowww!'

###

Five minutes out of Hartford, Lorelai finally dared to speak. And when she did, she spoke softly, as if she was worried that a spell might be broken.

'Well that was...'

'Yeah,' Rory agreed.

'They really love you, kid.'

Rory smiled at her mom. 'I know. It's nice when they're actually in my corner.'

Lorelai chuckled as she flicked the indicator and prepared to turn off to Stars Hollow. 'I know I complain about them all the time, but...they're not all bad.'

'Can I get you to put that in writing for me?'

'_That_ never leaves this car. Do not repeat it. _Ever_.'

'It won't leave the car, once you put it in writing,' Rory countered.

Lorelai just snorted dismissively. She was in a ridiculously good mood, considering she'd just been to a Friday Night Dinner. Not only had both Gilmore girls managed to avoid discussing their romantic dramas, but when Emily confronted them with the gossip she'd heard about Rory's school troubles, the anger had all been focused at Francie and Headmaster Charleston.

'Ooh – remember when your Grandpa called your Headmaster Il Duce all by himself?'

'I'm starting to see where you get it from. But I liked it best when Grandma suggested I spam Francie.'

Lorelai snickered. 'Yeah. She really thought that meant cover her in spam, didn't she?'

'Yup. I don't know where she gets this stuff from.'

'Oh, honey. It's the DAR. They dress all fancy and drink tea, but when no one is looking they go out at night drag racing and TP'ing houses.'

Rory raised her eyebrows in mock astonishment. 'Well – I had no idea...My Grandma is a rebel!'

Hearing Rory's comment, Lorelai bit her lip, reminded of something. 'Um...Rory?'

'Mom?'

'I think I have to tell you something.' She took her eyes off the road to glance across at her daughter.

Rory suddenly looked guilty. 'Oh my God. I can't believe I forgot to ask! Are you dating Luke?'

Eyes back on the road, Lorelai turned the jeep into Stars Hollow and cut off what she was about to say. 'Oh! Dating Luke? Well...that... Yes? I think so. Maybe. I don't know. Probably. Yes.'

'Yes? Is that your final answer? Do you need to phone a friend? Maybe Luke, that way you can actually see what he thinks?'

Lorelai didn't respond, but instead just smiled, looking like someone who had a secret she didn't want to share,

There was a soft whistle from the passenger seat as Rory shook her head. 'Wow. It's really finally happening.'

The smile vanished, replaced by an indignant glare. 'Hey! What do you mean, finally?'

'Oh, come on, Mom. Luke's wanted you for ages.'

'That's not-' Suddenly reminded of the horoscope, Lorelai stopped mid-protest. 'Shut up.'

Rory was grinning. Lorelai winced inside, remembering the original point of this conversation. She let the silence continue for a moment, before finding her serious voice again. 'That's not what I was going to say, anyway.'

'Oh?'

'Luke came by the Inn today. He said Jess has a black eye.'

Rory frowned and lowered her gaze to her lap. 'What happened?'

'Luke didn't know. You know how talkative that boy isn't.'

Nodding slowly, Rory relived the events of the past week in her head. Suddenly there was a thought in her mind that she couldn't help bumping into. Repeatedly.

Lorelai was slowing the jeep near the diner. 'So, I promised Luke I'd stop by. Do you want to...?' She leaned over the steering wheel to get a better look inside the diner. 'I can't see Rocky junior.'

Finding her resolve, Rory looked up at her mom and started removing her seatbelt. 'I have to go do something. I'll see you at home.'

Assuming her daughter was just going straight home in order to avoid seeing Jess at all, Lorelai nodded and let her go. 'Okay. Love you, kid.'

As her daughter made her way quickly across the town square, Lorelai did a brief check of her reflection in the window of the jeep, and then headed into the diner. 'Good evening, Butch!'

Luke just shook his head and sighed. But, Lorelai noticed, he was smiling.

###

Rory was about to turn towards Peach Street when she saw the object of her mission coming out the back of Doose's Store.

'Oh hey, Rory!'

She walked towards him stiffly, arms folded across her chest. 'Dean.' Her voice was hard and sharp.

Dean looked a bit surprised. 'Um. Is everything okay?'

Fixing him with what (she hoped) was a withering glare, Rory answered in the same tone. 'Not exactly.'

'What's wrong? Is it-'

'How's Lindsay?'

Again, Dean was surprised. He answered slowly. 'She's fine... Rory, what's this about?'

'Do you really like her?'

Dean straightened up, a defensive attitude coming into his posture. 'Of course I do! My world didn't end when you broke up with me, you know.'

Although he said the words forcefully, Rory got the feeling he was trying to convince himself. She looked at him mystified. 'I didn't break up with you! You broke up with me. Twice!'

Dean just shrugged. 'Whatever. You've got Jess now. I've got Lindsay. Was there something you wanted?'

'You don't like Jess, do you?'

'That's not a crime. If it were, most of Stars Hollow would have to be locked up.'

Despite the fact that just a few hours ago, she herself hadn't liked Jess much either, Rory now felt herself getting defensive. 'But I _do_ like Jess. And you can't stand that, can you? You hated me being friends with him and you hate me dating him, so you got into a fight.'

'What?'

As her anger and frustration rose, so did Rory's voice. 'Come on Dean, it had to be you! No one else hates him that much. You just couldn't stand the idea of us being together.'

'This is crazy. Can you even hear yourself? I'm with Lindsay now in case you forgot. You can date whoever you want. _I_ _don't care_. If someone hurt Jess, then good for them. But it wasn't me.'

As Dean marched away, Rory did start to feel a little crazy. Maybe she was assuming too much. Dean had never... She was about to apologise to him when she remembered the way he'd been acting on the street the other day – trying to make her jealous. Her accusations, while they may have been wrong, weren't entirely unfounded. Not sure what to do now, she found herself yelling after him, sounding a little desperate, 'Well fine. Good. And it's _whom_ever!'

As the bag boy disappeared from view, Rory slumped back against the wall in defeat. She knew on some level that she'd just made a crazy idiot of herself, but there was still enough anger in her that she couldn't quite summon up the energy to care. She _was_ mad at Dean. She just wasn't entirely sure why. Sure, he'd been trying to make her jealous, but that was hardly reason enough to go at him like that.

He was a scapegoat, she realised suddenly. When her mom had told her of Jess's black eye, for a short time there had been a bright hope that there was an easy way out of whatever mess she was in. If Dean was the cause of Jess not showing up last night then everything would be okay. Her faith in the hoodlum would be justified. She wouldn't have to question her choice to be with him. She wouldn't have to see the 'I told you so' faces on the townspeople. Everything would be fixed and her and Jess could just go back to being her and Jess.

But Dean had denied anything happening. Her hope had been crushed like a...like something that had been put in a crushing machine. She was upset. Her brain wasn't hot on similes at the moment.

In truth she was angry at Jess. She had been for the last 24 hours. But she didn't want to be.

###

From the shadows of the street, Jess had watched as Rory railed on Dean. At first it made him feel a million times worse. He had assumed she would just hate him now. But no; she was running around town, trying to find justice for a fight that hadn't happened. But as he watched her correct Dean's grammar, he had to admit that he loved the fact that of all things, she was blaming Dean... Dean - the boy that most of the town adored. Dean: the shadow that had so often seemed to loom on the edge of their relationship.

Yes, Rory was being somewhat crazy, but he kind of loved that about her.

He loved her. He did. No matter what or who Miss McFly was, he loved this Rory.

_This_ Rory? No. That sounded crazy. Miss McFly had nothing do with this. Just - Rory. He just loved Rory.

As she slumped against the wall, Jess was suddenly stepping out of the shadows, moving towards her. He had no plan, but...

'Rory?'

Startled, Rory jerked up straight, her eyes widening when she realised who was standing in front of her. Dean was forgotten. Her anger was focused once again.

'Where the hell have you been?'

His hands shoved deep in his pockets, Jess stared at her intently. 'I'm sorry.'

Rory stepped away from the wall and balled her hands into fists at her sides. Her voice was set to Loud again. 'Sorry? For what, Jess? What happened? You didn't even call! What are you sorry for?'

He had no excuse. Nothing that he could give to her, anyway. 'Rory...I... I just...' He dropped his gaze to the ground and his voice became as soft as hers hadn't been. '...I can't tell you.'

Rory was staring at him in disbelief, but he wasn't looking up to see it. There was a hysterical laugh in her voice. 'You can't tell me? Why? Have you forgotten already?'

'Because it...' What could he say? Obviously not the truth; she'd have him committed. He went for the distraction. 'Rory, I love you. I've never cared about anyone before. Not like-'

She cut him off, her tone disbelieving. 'You love me? Great. You love me so you thought it would be a better night if you stood me up?'

He flinched. 'I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to...' He took a deep breath and dared to raise his head. 'I didn't mean to hurt you.'

A look of utter confusion crossed Rory's face. 'What did you think would happen? Where _were _you, Jess?' She watched him, waiting for an answer, but when none came she just kept going. 'Do you know where I was? At home, waiting for you. Reading the sex book. I was nervous and excited and I had Thai food. And then it was cold. And I felt sick. And I finished the book. Again. And then I started to call Luke but then I stopped because I remembered he wasn't there. He was with Mom. And then I felt like an idiot because I'd actually believed that Jess Mariano was a good guy and that he loved me! But maybe I was wrong all along. Everyone kept saying he was- you, were trouble. So then I felt stupid. And I didn't want to ever see my mom again because I'd have to admit that maybe she was right. But she wasn't there anyway because her and Luke were out having a fabulous time and Lane was at home and not in Woodbury and I was at home crying with my stupid underwear on and you were _where_, Jess?'

Her thoughts were jumbled and frantic, but as she raved her tone had slowly shifted from one of bitter anger to desperation.

Jess noticed this, and took his chance. He spoke firmly this time. 'Rory, stop. Please, listen.' He held his hands out like he was trying to calm a skittish horse. 'Just let me try and get this out. Please.'

Suddenly hopeful for a reasonable response this time, Rory backed off to the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, levelling her gaze at him. She had to breathe deeply before her words would come out steady. 'Go on then.'

'I know you think I'm a jerk.' He paused, remembering what she'd said moments before. 'But you're not stupid. The people in this town don't know shit. Maybe I am a jerk, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Don't ever doubt that.'

Rory was a little surprised at his sudden vehemence. Despite the anger in his tone, the conviction behind his words got to her.

Jess had paused, seeing Rory's posture change and he began to feel that maybe this was something he could fix. 'Something happened last night.'

Blue eyes narrowed and her gaze fixed on him, waiting for him to continue.

'Don't look at me like that! It was nothing bad, or dangerous or criminal or whatever this town wants you to think. But it was...it was something. And I can't talk about it.'

Anger tripping through her yet again, Rory opened her mouth quickly to tear Jess a new one, but before she could, he was rushing on.

'It's not that I don't want to talk about it.'

Her mouth closed, albeit with some tension still in her jaw.

'I do. I wish I could. Really. Because then maybe I'd stop thinking I...' He cut himself off, not wanting to say too much. 'I _can't_ Rory. I can't.'

Again, she was feeling frustrated. All she wanted was a legitimate excuse. What was so important that he couldn't he give her that? 'So you're just keeping secrets now? Do I start calling you Valjean? Or Sir Percy? Unk?' Her words weren't aggressive, but her tone was bitter.

It was his final gambit. 'Call me what you like. It's not my secret to tell. And it's not that important.' Again, he had to keep speaking to stop her from jumping in indignantly. 'Rory, I love you.'

The words weren't said to sweep her off her feet, or to make her feel good. They just were. This time it only took the briefest moment for her to start hating herself for ever questioning his sincerity. He said the words so matter of factly. He might as well have been saying that the Earth was round or that most people have two legs. It wasn't a tone that Rory, or anyone, could argue with.

The emotions of the last twenty four hours suddenly drained out of her. She felt incredibly tired.

She didn't know where he'd been. Why he hadn't called. Why he wouldn't tell her anything.

But he loved her. And despite whatever logic might say about him, she trusted that.

'Okay then.'

Okay? Was that an 'okay, whatever, see you later'? Or an 'okay, I forgive you, let's get back to the real world'? Jess figured it could go either way at this point, so he just stared at her, not daring to make a move less he tip the scales the wrong way.

There was a short pause, that to Jess, felt like a thousand years, but then Rory was stepping towards him and reaching out her hand to raise his head. 'What happened?'

For a moment he looked defeated. Was she going to force him to answer? But then he realised her thumb was tracing his cheek. She was referring to his bruise.

And she was touching him...Her fingers were firm, but gentle, and he wouldn't admit it but his heart was starting to beat slightly too fast for cool. 'Rory-' He spoke her name so softly she wouldn't have heard it had she not been so entirely focused on him right now.

'It looks painful. Will you tell me where you got it?'

Of course she wanted to know. She was Rory.

'Dean didn't hit you, did he?'

He allowed himself to smirk a little, at the idea of her wanting to protect him from Big Evil Bag Boy, then shook his head. 'No. It wasn't Dean.'

'Was it Chuck Presby? Cos' I know, he's a jerk.'

Hearing the genuine concern in Rory's voice, Jess started to relax and enjoy the conversation.

'Nope. It wasn't Presby,' he muttered softly, almost teasingly, as he dared to pull her closer to him.

Rory was a little thrown as Jess pulled her into his chest, but didn't fight it. 'Well...was it Mrs Kim? Maybe she found out about what we were planning yesterday and thought she'd try and stop it. Save Lane from being corrupted...'

Wrapping his arms around the babbling Rory, Jess started to lower his head down to hers. 'Nope. Keep guessing... And why would what we do have any effect on Lane?'

'Because I'd be unclean. Lane might catch something from me.'

Their lips were so close now, they could each feel the others words as they spoke.

'She might catch awesome, you mean?'

'Mrs Kim's version of awesome is probably not the same as ours...'

'I'm really, really sorry Rory.'

At first Rory didn't know if she was ready for the kiss, but as he came towards her, oh so slowly, she found that she couldn't pull away and she had instinctively closed her eyes. By the time his lips finally met hers, the kiss was so brief and soft she wondered if she had imagined it.

'I was at the bridge this afternoon.'

She opened her eyes. Jess had already moved back, and his gaze was fixed over her shoulder. 'And?' she prompted.

'I was at the bridge and I got attacked by a swan.' The words come out mumbled.

'What?'

'I really wish I was lying about this.'

'Did you say-'

'Yep.'

'A swan?'

'Yep.'

She wasn't sure what to make of this. Was it a joke? 'Um...Was it a boxing swan? Did it wear gloves and a silky dressing gown?'

He finally moved his gaze back to her and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He spoke in a deadpan tone. 'Yes. And he called himself Rocky.'

'Right. Rocky the Swan?' It was as ridiculous a story as anything she had heard, and she still wasn't entirely sure she believed him. She was almost on the verge of giggling though, so that was a nice change from the tension of the last ten minutes.

'I was on the bridge, he started making that honky swan noise and then he flung himself at me and I didn't move fast enough. It's really not a funny story.'

Jess sounded so outraged by the incident that suddenly she decided she did believe him, weird as that may be. 'Did you upset him?'

'Well he beaked me, so I doubt he was trying to be friends.'

The mention of friends abruptly reminded Rory of her mother. Instinctively she looked at her watch.

'Jess, I have to go.'

He nodded in understanding. 'Yeah. Okay. Um...'

'Call me tomorrow?'

He smiled then, a smirky smile made of relief and hope and happiness and grateful mushy feelings that he would never acknowledge to anyone.

Rory found herself smiling back, and leaned in to kiss him quickly on his uninjured cheek. So maybe she had been hoping for a more concrete explanation (something along the lines of 'I got attacked and held hostage by a gang of biker thugs,' or 'I was in a car accident and lost my memories for 24 hours,') but as she started quickly for home, she realised that the reason didn't matter. He was sorry, he loved her and she wouldn't have to deal with 'I-told-you-so's' from anyone. And on top of that, she had an excellent new story to share with her mother.


	19. The Walls Don't Need to Talk

**Chapter 19: The Walls Don't Need to Talk  
**

Rory was disappointed to find that Jess wasn't in the diner at breakfast the next morning.

Luke managed to smile apologetically and tell her he'd sent him to Woodbury to pick up some much-needed diner supplies. Unfortunately he was simultaneously making goo-goo eyes at her mom and picking up the chair that his paramour had managed to knock over (very gracefully), so Rory didn't have the heart to interrogate him any further.

Her mother had been concerned when Rory relayed the (abbreviated) details of Jess's apology, but she seemed willing to accept it on account of how much happier Rory seemed. It's actually entirely possible that Rory _may_ have spun the story _just a little_, and kept the focus on the swan element. Timelines weren't really that important, were they? Regardless, Lorelai was currently appeased enough to let her daughter continue dating the Ugly Duckling.

'Mom, you cannot call him that!'

'He stood you up; I _can_ call him that!'

'Fine, but don't say anything about this to your boyfriend. I think that should be up to Jess.'

Lorelai was caught off guard. 'My boyfriend?' She gave an awkward snort slash giggle. 'Shut up, Rory.'

After breakfast was over, she left her mom still making eyes with Luke, and went to hunt down Lane. They had some serious catching up to do.

####

Jess set the last of the diner supplies into Luke's truck and then swung himself into the driver's seat and stared blankly through the window for awhile. Time to go back to Stars Hollow. Easy. Right. So why was his stomach flipping about?

Rory would be expecting him to call. Another stomach flip. Why was that such a big deal? What if she'd changed her mind about forgiving him? Things were always more romantic and easy under cover of night… Not to mention that he still wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to act around her. Which led him to…

Without breaking his gaze from the window he reached his hand inside his jacket and pulled out his notebook; the notebook Ms McFly had left at the diner for him.

He opened the letter that he'd tucked into the front cover and began to read, trying this time not to notice the peculiar handwriting.

_Jess,_

_I really wish I could say that I was your permanent, full-time English teacher and that I'd nurtured the amazing talent that is evident in these stories. _

_Obviously the characters are drawn from your time in Stars Hollow, and I must say, for someone who doesn't seem to interact very much with the world around him, you certainly observe a lot. I have a feeling you could give Miss Patty a run for her money if you ever decided to go into the gossip trade. _Don't_ go into the gossip trade! _

_You took the people of Stars Hollow and captured them completely with your words. The stories you weaved around them were insightful, hilarious, compelling and poignant. I sincerely believe that you will one day be a household name in the literary world. _

_My proper feedback and editorial notes are in the back of the notebook, but I'd love to discuss them with you in person as well, if you'd be comfortable with that. I understand that that can be daunting, after sharing your work with someone, but it _is_ a part of the publishing process. Better get used to it!_

_Well, you know where to find me,_

_Good luck,_

_Loraine McFly_

Jess felt taller. He felt smarter. He felt…something he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before – was it pride? He tried not to notice the name on the bottom of the page, or loop on the 'L'.

He took a deep breath, trying not to let the praise and glowing words go to his head, then flicked briefly to the back of the book. As promised, there were pages of editorial notes and comments, but he chose to save them for later, when he was in a better position to go through them thoroughly. Returning the book to the passenger seat, he started up the truck and headed back to the diner.

####

'Thanks, Taylor. And that's a lovely cardigan you're wearing today. Reminds me of one my great-grandfather wore. It was made of moose hair. Goodbye!' For some reason Rory found that it was much easier to be flippant and cheeky with Taylor when she was disguised as Ms. McFly. The expression on his face as she exited Doose's was priceless. She was beginning to see why Jess had enjoyed pushing the boundaries so much as a teenager. Scratch that. Jess hadn't pushed. He'd steamrollered over the boundaries and never looked back.

'Oh no, it's definitely happening. Sookie told me all about it.'

Rory slowed her step a little as she heard Jackson talking to Gypsy.

'Their first date was Thursday night.'

'Wow. I can't believe it's finally here.'

'I know. Sookie was in tears for hours last night, she was so happy.'

'Does Taylor know?'

Rory moved casually to the fruit stand behind the pair as she continued to eavesdrop.

'I haven't told him. Are we supposed to tell him?'

'I'm happy to take on that responsibility if no one else is willing.'

Rory glanced around to see that Kirk had materialised on the sidewalk. He was wearing a badge that said _'My name is Kirk. Do you want to ride my unicorn?'_ She smirked and turned her attention back to the conversation.

'You really think he's going to be upset by this?' Jackson's voice had risen in pitch, to match his uncertainty.

Kirk responded flatly, 'He's been dreading this for years. Ever since the original Luke and Lorelai encounter back in '96. Something happened to Luke that day.'

Rasping breaths and heavy, hurried footsteps suddenly joined the group on the sidewalk. 'Gypsy! Kirk! I just heard – is it true? Do we have confirmation?'

'According to Jackson we do.'

'Oh…' Babette took some deep breaths, her hand on her chest as she tried to calm herself. 'Hey Jackson. Didn't see you there –sorry. So…it's true?'

'I heard it from Sookie, and she got it straight from the source.'

'Oh my goodness!'

Rory rolled her eyes and grinned as she listened to the excitement of the townies.

'Luke's been giving away free donuts with his coffee this morning. I've never seen him in such a good mood; not even after I gave him a discount when I serviced his truck.'

'Oh, I did see him happy once. It was the 12th of December I believe, um, three years ago-'

'Shush, Kirk! Stay on topic. Where's Lorelai? Has she been to the diner today?' Babette was staring intently across the square at Luke's, as if she thought she might see something incriminating through the windows.

'Well she was there for breakfast with Rory. I can confirm that.'

'And was there kissing?'

'A chair was knocked over.'

Babette began fanning herself furiously, looking almost ready to hyperventilate. 'They were knocking chairs over? At_ breakfast? _Wow I guess when Lorelai goes for it, she really goes for it...'

'What's Lorelai going for?' Rory jumped a little in surprise when she heard the voice of her best friend join the group.

'For Luke, Doll. Did you know anything about this?'

'Oh yes. Rory just filled me in. I'm just hoping Mama doesn't find out or she may never let me eat at Luke's again.'

'Well I wouldn't be surprised if she did stop you; especially if they keep going at it _in_ the diner. Knocking chairs over! Wait till I tell Patty about this!'

'Miss Patty already knows. She was talking to East Side Tilly earlier. That's where I heard.'

'Drat.'

'I can give you some fresh gossip if you like Babette.'

Rory arched an eyebrow in surprise. Lane was getting in on the rumor mill now. Huh.

'Ooh, what you got, Doll?'

The rest of the crowd had all turned their attention on Lane, who it seemed had suddenly changed her mind about whatever she was going to share.

'Oh…um…DeanisdatingLindsayLister.' The words came out quickly, and Rory was positive that Lane had been intending to say something else.

The crowd seemed unimpressed by this news, but Babette dug a little anyway.

'Dean as in Rory's-ex-Dean?'

'Um, yes.'

'Is Rory upset?'

'No…'

'So Dean's not going to keep chasing her anymore?'

Lane shrugged, feeling a bit out of her depth.

'He was never good enough for Rory. I always thought he was the wrong height for her. Lindsay is more appropriately sized.'

The crowd cast strange glances at Kirk, but he was oblivious (as always).

Babette was still digesting Lane's 'gossip,' clearly trying to decide whether there was anything to be gained by spreading it. 'Well if Dean is really done with Rory I don't think anyone cares who he dates.'

'I don't care, and I helped him build her a car. I like the hoodlum better.'

Jackson was nodding. 'At least with Jess she acts like a real teenager. Rory and Dean always seemed like kids playing at being grown-ups.'

Rory felt herself turning pink. _Jackson_ had an opinion on her relationship with Dean!

'Aw, give 'em a break. He was Rory's first boyfriend. They were sweet. But now she's with her second boyfriend and things are getting _hot_!'

Hearing Babette discuss the 'heat' of her romance with Jess, Rory's face burned more than ever. This was her cue to leave. As she circled her way behind the group and then around the side of Doose's she started to fan herself, much like Babette had been doing moments before. Had the town gossiped about her this much the_ first _time around?

'Note to self. When you get back home, never take a guy back to Stars Hollow!'

####

Jess shoved his notebook quickly into the pocket of his jacket as Rory approached the bridge. Much to his chagrin he felt his stomach do the flippy thing again. He still half expected to wake up and find that she hadn't forgiven him. He knew he'd be on edge, worrying that the slightest gaffe on his part could shatter their reconciliation.

'Fancy seeing you here,' Rory quipped, as she dropped down beside him.

He wasn't sure how to respond to that without reminding her of their last 'appointment,' so he just smiled instead and pulled her in for a kiss.

'Good day?' he asked, once they'd separated.

Rory shrugged half-heartedly. 'Quite good. Saw Lane. She made me listen to some new CDs. Mrs. Kim offered to give me the name of her hairdresser; apparently my current hairstyle will attract the wrong sort of attention from boys. Paris called to freak out about some commas in her class notes that may or may not have been misplaced, thereby changing the whole context of what she'd written, and then Mom spent two hours talking to me about your uncle. Your call came at exactly the right time. I think you saved me from hearing about the kissing. Thank you!'

Jess seemed to grimace and flinch simultaneously at the idea of his uncle kissing anyone. Rory nodded understandingly. 'It's okay. It freaks me out too.'

'Wait – Mrs. Kim thinks your hair will attract what kind of attention exactly?'

Rory looked at him with a deadpan expression as she raised her hands to do air quotes. '"The Wrong Kind".'

Jess started to relax. So far things seemed to be going fine. He lifted his hand and began running his fingers through Rory's hair, gently.

'Well, she's right. If you walk around Stars Hollow too much longer with hair like this men are going to start throwing themselves at you; all men - not just me.' His voice took on a serious and dramatic tone as he continued. 'The town will be torn apart when they fight each other for you. Homes destroyed. Lives torn asunder. Women will lose their husbands. Marriages will fall apart. Men will travel from miles around to come woo you, ravish you, whatever…'

Rory scoffed and rolled her eyes, nudging him playfully. 'You're crazy.'

Jess let go of her hair and dropped backwards onto the bridge, locking his hands behind his head as he looked up at her. 'It could happen.'

'Well then I'd better get it cut.'

Jess bolted back upright. 'No!'

Rory was surprised by his outburst. 'What?'

'Don't cut it. Don't change it. I…it's perfect like it is.'

Trying not to blush, but feeling undeniably warm and fuzzy on the inside, Rory joked lightly, 'But what about the destroyed houses? The lives? The marriages?'

Apparently deciding that Rory was not likely to cut her hair at the present time, Jess reclined back onto the bridge. 'Ah, collateral damage…and if it gets too much, we can always run away and go live like hermits in a cave somewhere.'

'Well that sounds like a reasonable plan,' Rory conceded, looking down at him. Her eyes took in the still brightly purple bruise over his eye. She reached out her finger to touch it gently. 'Does it hurt?'

He closed his eyes, just reveling in her touch. 'Not now,' he answered softly, after a lengthy pause.

He looks so peaceful like this, Rory mused. In spite of the violent bruise, lying here in the almost darkness on the bridge with his eyes closed and that almost-smile playing on his lips, he actually looks happy. And totally gorgeous, she admitted to herself. Well yes. Obviously! She leaned forward slowly, brushing his lips with hers before he had a chance to open his eyes.

It didn't take long before he was kissing her back, softly at first, but then with increasing heat and force. His hand snaked behind her head, trying to pull her closer to him. Rory let her body drop completely to his, giggling as her hair fell down over his face and he was forced to reach up to brush it away.

'Bet you wish you'd let me cut it now, huh?' she breathed into the kiss.

He just chuckled and grunted. 'Nuh uh.'

'Okay then. I guess that means you'll have to ravish me.'

####

_A/N: It's been almost a year. I know I should be shot. But wait until after I've finished the story, 'kay? Short chapter, I know, but there was a dramatic reason to end it here. The next part will follow very shortly (that means in less than a year - possibly less than a week...) Reviews are like coffee, and make me write more, better and faster.  
_

~VC


	20. Doing it Properly

**Chapter 20: Doing it Properly**

The bridge was getting cold, but neither Rory nor Jess seemed particularly bothered. They had been snuggled together for the past hour, and after updating Jess on the status of her relationship with Paris, the two had now moved on to brainstorming torture techniques that could be used on Francie.

'We're starting to sound like Heathers,' Rory chuckled, after Jess proposed an elaborate plan involving a stolen pistol, a fake hanging and a bottle of bleach.

'Does that bother you?'

'Probably not as much as it should.' Rory pulled away from Jess as she spoke, stretching her arms out in front of her and twisting her neck back and forth. 'Ow. How long have we been sat here?'

'Long enough that Luke has probably figured out I'm not working in the diner tonight.'

'Ha. I doubt Luke's brain is working out much of anything at the moment. He's been Lorelaied, don't forget.'

'Your mom is a verb now?'

'Among other things.'

Jess hesitated before he spoke again. 'Is…does she hate me?'

Rory shook her head with a wry smile. 'How could anyone hate the Ugly Duckling?'

Jess winced. 'You told her?'

'Sorry. But I had to tell her something about why you didn't show on Thursday. She wasn't thrilled, but she's dealing. It's not easy for her.'

He winced again, but deep down, he knew Rory was right. With a sigh he hauled himself to his feet, before holding his hand out to Rory and hoisting her up too.

'I should probably get you home before she sends out the bloodhounds.' He hated that Lorelai probably thought so ill of him, but by the same token, he was beginning to realise that much of that was probably his own fault.

They walked side by side from the bridge, heading towards the Gilmore house. Rory wasn't sure why, but she felt that the mood had changed. Jess was putting up some new sort of emotional barrier. As the silence between them grew, she found herself making a decision.

'Stop.'

Jess did as instructed, looking at Rory curiously. She didn't say anything, but reached out and took his hand. They were almost at the Crap Shack, but she began pulling him insistently in the opposite direction.

He jogged a few steps to keep up. 'Rory? Where are we going?'

Rory sort of half shrugged, half smiled and half shushed him, all at once. Jess understood she was being coy. His curiosity was piqued but he figured he'd let her have her fun, and so followed willingly.

By now they had doubled around the back of the town, and Jess recognised the road to the Independence Inn. What the hell was she planning?

When she started leading him off the main track and around the side of the buildings, his curiosity got the better of him. 'Rory? Wanna' tell me what we're doing here? Cos' even if you really are still mad, and even if Luke doesn't like me much, he's still gonna be upset if you take me into the woods and murder me…'

Rory turned towards him, and he could just make out a smile on her face as she pulled him closer and kissed him tenderly.

'I'm not planning to murder you,' she said lightly.

As she resumed walking again, Jess found himself wondering how she'd made those words sound so seductive…

...

Lorelai grinned broadly as a burger appeared in front of her. 'I didn't order this!'

Luke shrugged. 'You didn't need to.'

An eyebrow arched as she gazed at him with not a small amount of suspicion. 'Did you booby trap it? What is it?'

'It's a beef patty, Swiss cheese, tomato, lettuce, ketchup, mustard and a trip wire. Good?'

Lorelai grinned as she bit into the burger. 'Well then it's the most delicious trip wire I've ever tasted.'

'That's just the reaction I was hoping for. I may have that printed on my next set of menus.'

As the two bantered happily, Lorelai suddenly noticed that the Ugly Duckling was nowhere to be seen. She asked Luke where he was.

'The Ugly Duckling? He's probably still in whatever story book he came from.' Luke's confusion was evident.

'No, not THE duckling. Your nephew. You remember him? Dark hair, surly attitude, black eye?'

'Since when did we call Jess the Ugly Duckling?'

'Um, since he got beaked by a swan!' Lorelai pulled a face as if this should have been completely obvious.

'He got what?'

'Wow, you guys really don't talk to each other, do you?'

'Lorelai! Tell me what happened…'

...

'Ouch!'

'What?'

'Nothing. I'm fine. Just attacked by a tree is all.'

'Sorry. There are usually lights out here. I guess no one's been taking care of this place since Rune left.'

Rory bolted out of her bed and to the window quickly. Hunched inside the darkness of the garden shed she could just make out two figures moving past the window. Herself and Jess. What were they doing here?

'Rory, what are we doing here?'

Thank you, Jess.

'You'll see. The door is around here.'

Shit! Realising that her teenage self was heading to her hideaway, Rory flew to the door in a mad dash, grabbing her coat along the way. She slipped outside and flung herself headfirst into the bushes, just as the teenagers rounded the corner of the building.

'Woah! Rory, did you see that?'

'Yeah, it was probably a cat. There are a few strays around here.'

Jess sounded sceptical. 'Wow. You must breed really big cats out here…'

As teenage Rory stopped in front of the door, her older counterpart tried to stay as still as possible. The teenagers were maybe 5 feet away. Jess's hand was placed protectively around his girlfriend's waist as she carefully manipulated the lock on the shed door. The lock had been broken as long as Rory could remember. It was one of the reasons the garden shed had made such a convenient hide-out for future Rory; other than the groundskeeper who had a key, the only other people who could access the shed were Rory and her mother.

Jess chuckled softly as the lock clicked under Rory's hand. 'Well well, Miss Gilmore; seems I'm not the only hoodlum in this town!'

The younger Rory turned to face Jess. She spoke softly while reaching her arms around Jess's neck. 'You're not a hoodlum, Jess.'

'That's your opinion. Now, you going to tell me what we're doing here?'

There was a brief pause as Rory kissed him softly before she spoke again. 'You're old enough. I'm sure you'll figure it out.'

Before Rory could process what this meant, her teenage self had pulled Jess into the garden shed and closed the door behind them. She waited another minute to make sure she was in the clear and then extracted herself rather ungracefully from her hiding place. She hurried to the corner of the building and bending double, crept along the side of the wall. As she passed under the window the sound of softly muttered words and heavy breathing made her pause. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on herself, but upon hearing the sounds her face flushed, and she found herself obeying a sudden impulse to close her eyes. She couldn't make out what the murmurs were, but she was sure that the pleasant tightness forming in her stomach was a direct result of whatever was going on behind that door. Moments later she was horrified to realise that her eyes were burning and her nose was tingling in that pre-crying fashion. She took a deep, sharp breath and continued her retreat, her feet running faster and faster, and stopping only when she was completely out of breath.

She leaned against a tree, fanning herself furiously. The shed was nowhere nearby, and the tightness in her stomach had gone. It was happening. She was certain of that. Rory and Jess. Jess and Rory. They were in the shed right now, crossing that final frontier. This was what she had wanted, yet as she thought of what was happening, she felt herself getting inappropriately emotional. 'Ugh! Don't be stupid!' She shook her head again, trying to regain her composure, but for some ridiculous reason, she seemed determined to cry. Moments later she was sank to the ground, her head in her hands.

She was jealous - jealous of her 18 year old self, and the fact that her first time had been with Jess; with her boyfriend who really loved her, and not with an unfaithful husband that belonged to someone else. She felt cheated. Kind of resentful. Strangely heartbroken. And also, rather cold. But that was to be expected when you sit on the ground in winter in your pyjamas and a coat. 'Crap.'

Feeling the sudden cold she stood up again and realising that she absolutely wasn't dressed for the real world, sighed resignedly. She couldn't head into town like this. The only place she could go now was the Delorean.

...

The garden shed was quiet. A small lamp cast a warm, yellow glow over Rory and Jess. The couple were cocooned tightly in the single bed, both a little drowsy, but still fighting to stay awake as if worried that falling asleep would change what had happened. Jess's fingers were tracing idle patterns on Rory's back and around her shoulder blades. 'That feels nice,' she murmured.

Jess smiled, hearing the contentment in Rory's voice. He leaned forward, kissing her shoulder. 'I'm glad. We really should do this more often.'

'Absolutely. I'm free right now, how about you?' Rory craned her head around to smile at him mischievously.

He chuckled. 'Right away again?'

'There's no time like the present,' Rory chirped. 'Don't put off till tomorrow what you need to do today. The early bird catches the-'

Silenced by Jess's mouth on her own, Rory counted that as a win, and began enjoying herself again. Her recent drowsiness had been replaced by a second wind, and this time she was feeling more relaxed and sure of herself. She gently pushed Jess away, rolling him onto his back, and then positioned herself over him. He offered no objections, seemingly happy to let her take control.

At least he was, until she announced seriously, 'Jess, we need to talk.'

'What? Rory, what's-'

'We didn't use the book.' Her tone was deadpan. Flat.

'The book?'

She nodded, gazing down at his chest and watching her own hands as they trailed over his muscles. 'I didn't even bring it! So I'm worried.'

'Worried? What are you worried about?!' Jess was confused and a little anxious. Was Rory having a change of heart? Her gaze was fixed on his chest. Was she suddenly shy?

But when she finally looked up at him, her face cracked into a smile and she moved her hands even lower, searching for her target. 'How am I going to know where your growler is?'

Jess started to laugh but was cut short as Rory found exactly what she was looking for. He choked on his laugh and took a short, sharp breath, before gasping out his response. 'I think you found it.'

...

_A/N: So I finally checked the e-mail account that I have linked to my FF account and found all kinds of exciting messages from people begging me to finish this story. Special thanks to CircleSky for the essay length message. I will respond to you._  
_So anyways, assuming anyone is still reading...I hope this will meet with approval. I won't make promises for when the next chapter will be, because I never seem to keep them, but be assured I DO intend to finish this!  
-VC_


	21. Crazy

**Chapter 21: Crazy**

As the morning coffee brewed in the Gilmores' kitchen Lorelai stared at her toes. The fourth one on her right foot was growing at a peculiar angle; she was sure of it.

'Rory?'

There was no response from her daughter's room. Teenagers could be so lazy. She scowled and tried to lift her foot closer to her face, but to no avail.

'Daughter? Wake up! Mommy needs you!' Right foot still elevated, she hopped awkwardly to Rory's bedroom door, her gaze fixed on that rebel toe. Leaning heavily on the door as she opened it, she more or less fell into the bedroom, causing the lump on the bed to stir just a little. Seconds later, as she collapsed on top of the lump, Rory's bleary eyed face emerged from the covers.

'Rory? Number one: I need to you to check my toe, and B: I may need you to amputate it.'

'Mom?'

'Yes, I am.'

Rory groaned and tried to curl back into her blankets, but Lorelai was persistent. 'I was making coffee, and something caught my eye. Well at first I thought it was Archibald or Reginald - I briefly considered Wesley until I remembered that I'd killed him last week – so I look down ready to-'

'Archibald? Regi- what are you talking about?'

'You don't remember Arch and Regie? Wow. They're going to be so devastated. They were our best cockroach friends last week.'

'_Joe's Apartment_. Ugh.' Again, Rory tried to lose herself inside her quilt.

'Yes, after we watched _Joe's Apartment_,' Lorelai confirmed. 'Anyway, back to the story – there were no cockroaches. No rats either. Turns out, the thing that caught my eye was my toe.' She raised her foot, holding it towards the place she assumed Rory's head was buried. 'It's sticking out from the others! It's gone rogue. Look!'

Abandoning all hope of getting back to sleep, Rory flung her covers back and sat upright, her face glowering at Lorelai as she stumbled off the bed and stood awkwardly one leg.

'See?'

Rory gave a cursory glance to her mother's wayward toe. 'Wow. Yep. I see it. I don't know what you're going to do now. You'll have to break up with Luke.'

'I told you! There's this- What? Luke?'

Rory climbed out of bed and began hunting for an outfit as she spoke. 'Well if you have any pride or modicum of self-respect, you can't let anyone see that! Ever!'

Lorelai scowled. 'You're exaggerating. It's not that bad. It's just a toe!'

'Is it though? Is it really _just _a toe? Is _just_ a toe important enough to wake up your only and favourite daughter for at-' Rory paused as she checked her watch, 'seven thirty on a Sunday, so that she only gets five hours sleep? Is _just_ a toe worth-'

This time Rory's speech halted when she saw her mother's face. Realising what she'd said she winced.

Lorelai's tone was curious. 'Rory?'

'Mom?' Rory said nervously.

'Why did you only get five hours sleep?'

'Because you and your freak toe just woke me up…' She was trying to make her tone light, but failing miserably. The dressing table faced away from her mother. That was an excellent place to stand. She could absolutely brush her hair without arousing suspicion.

'I thought you were asleep when I came in last night.'

She grabbed her hairbrush and set to work. 'Nope.'

'Your room was dark.'

It suddenly dawned on Rory that her ploy was idiotic. Her dressing table had a mirror, and her mother was currently staring (glaring?) at her reflection. She couldn't lie. 'Well I…wasn't in it.'

'Where were you?' Lorelai's tone was soft.

Rory abandoned her hair brush and turned towards her mother. She dropped her gaze to her feet, wishing she found her toes as interesting as her mother found hers. 'I was…with Jess.' She couldn't lift her head. Her cheeks were burning red, and she wasn't ready to see whatever expression was currently on Lorelai's face.

She was taken by surprise therefore when she her mom appeared in front of her and wrapped her arms around her in a gentle hug, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

'Get dressed, Lazy Bones. We need proper coffee. And I need to warn Luke about my imperfect toe.'

GGGG

'Luke doesn't serve sidewalk loiterers.'

Rory jumped and turned to face the voice. 'Kirk?'

'You've been standing here for more than forty seconds. I figure you're either interested in the glasswork or you're trying to lip read.'

Rory had to admit that Kirk wasn't far from the truth – well, not the part about glasswork – but she had been trying to get a sense of the conversations in the diner.

Her and her mom were currently sat at the bar, and both seemed to be flirting quite openly with their respective paramours. Lorelai was gesturing to her feet a great deal, causing Luke to shake his head in exaggerated exasperation. Herself and Jess were looking especially dreamy eyed – why did that hurt her so much?

'Gypsy wants slippers for Christmas.'

'What?'

Kirk looked at Rory seriously. 'I thought I'd help you with the lip-reading.'

'I'm not lip-reading, Kirk. I'm just…trying to decide what I want to eat. And where I want to eat.'

Kirk looked skeptical. 'When I was a small child, East Side Tilly said that to me once. I was young. I believed her.'

Rory's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out where Kirk was going with this.

'I'm not young anymore.'

Ah. _That's_ where he was going. 'Goodbye, Kirk.' She turned away from Luke's and started walking towards Weston's.

'Morning, Ms McFly.' Kirk waved happily and headed off in the other direction as if nothing had happened.

Neither noticed that from inside the diner, Jess was watching Ms McFly walk away.

GGGG

'Poor Paris.'

'Poor Paris,' Rory echoed flatly as her mom drove them back to Stars Hollow after the Chilton Bicentennial.

'See, I told you sex makes you crazy.'

'No it doesn't! And no you didn't!'

Lorelai ignored Rory's response. 'Makes you completely insane. Don't know how that explains Kirk, since I assume he's never had sex, but it's definitely true for the rest of the world. God, I _hope_ Kirk's never- What if he reproduced?'

'And now I'm picturing mini-Kirks. They're Oompa Lumpas, but they all look like Kirk, and they work at all the shops in town, _all _the time. Ooh! You could hire one to clean the chimneys at the Inn!'

Lorelai laughed with some embarrassment. 'Um, we actually use big Kirk for that.'

As Rory shook her head with a smirk, her mother returned to the original conversation. 'Poor Paris. Poor, crazy Paris. I guess on the plus side, this means you won't have to worry about her getting in your way at Harvard.'

'She's not that bad, Mom. She's crazy, yes…but…and hey, I haven't been accepted yet either. There could be a small envelope waiting for me when we get home.'

'No there couldn't be. You're too fabulous, kid.'

'Yes. I'm fabulous and on academic probation.'

'Harvard don't know about that.'

'Harvard know _everything_!'

'Do they know about my toe? Do they know about Kirk and his army of Oompa Lumpas?'

'Almost everything.'

As Lorelai turned the jeep into the drive, both Gilmores looked towards the mailbox.

'Shall we?'

'I'm wearing shoes.'

'Good girl. I'm taking that as a sign.'

Moments later as they stood in front of the mailbox, Rory wanted to stop. She wasn't ready to find out. She was too young to have her life ruined just yet! _Dear Miss Gilmore, We regret to inform you that given your recent sexy time spent with one town hoodlum, Harvard is unable to-'_

Okay, that wasn't likely. She was beginning to think like Paris; the crazier Paris. Huh. Maybe sex really did make-

'Hun?'

'Hm?' Rory returned to reality to see her mother holding one big envelope, while pulling two others from the mailbox.

'I think you've got some decisions to make!'

GGGG

'Oh my god!' For the second time in less than a week, Rory leapt from her bed with a start; but this time rather than hiding from amorous teens walking by her window, she found herself choking on smoke and staring at a wall of orange flames through her window.

The Independence Inn was on fire. _Shit!_ The Independence Inn was _on fire_!

How had she forgotten this? Too much time spent thinking about sex, probably. Sex always made people crazy.

Grabbing her coat, shoes and a blanket from her bed she hurried outside, trying not to breathe in the air. In the original fire the potting shed had been saved from the flames, but whether that would hold true the second time or not, it was possible to die from smoke inhalation in any timeline. As she hightailed it away from the blaze she could hear voices shouting, and the sirens of the fire engines on the road. I could have stopped this, she thought sadly. But saving the Independence might have stopped the Dragonfly. Maybe some things were better left as they were.

She clambered her way through the woods, back to the Delorean. 'Hello, car. It's me again.' She climbed inside, grateful that this time she'd brought a blanket, and snuggled down to sleep.

GGGG

The town was madness. Even the bridge wasn't safe today. Jess groaned as he watched a family of Poes taking photographs of the swans. Remembering his own swan encounter he gave a dry snigger and mumbled under his breath, 'Don't get too close.'

So the diner, Weston's and the bridge were out. Jess started to regret coming home from work. He could have stayed at the office till later. Now he had nowhere to go.

'Hey!'

His face smiled involuntarily. Rory.

'Hey,' he echoed, as his girlfriend slipped her hand into his. She had a backpack over one shoulder.

'I thought I'd find you here.' She looked over at the bridge. 'Nowhere to hide, huh?'

He gazed down at her, a smirk on his features. 'We could always go to your potting shed.'

A warm glow spread across Rory's cheeks. 'Okay.'

Huh. He hadn't expected it to be that easy. Not that he was complaining. They turned towards the Inn, and Jess's thumb began rubbing small circles against Rory's hand as they walked.

'I was supposed to stay at Lane's tonight.'

'Was?'

'I told Mom I had another idea.'

'You told her…'

'Don't worry. She's fine. The shed didn't get touched by the fire.'

It took Jess a few seconds to process what was being said. He gaped once realisation dawned. 'You _meant_ for us to go to the shed!'

Rory arched an eyebrow, a half smile cracking her face as she looked up at him. 'Is that a problem for you?'

'Hell no!'

'Good.'

GGGG

Lorelai was homeless. She stood under Luke's window for ten minutes, weighing up the pros and cons of what she was about to do, but when it came down to it, she had no other choice. Sleeping in the gazebo was _not_ an option.

Luke answered her plaintive calls quickly, and she had almost convinced herself that this would be totally fine as she climbed the stairs to his apartment.

'You're very noisy.' Luke opened the door to allow her in.

'That's what they're going to put on my tomb stone,' she chirped, dropping her small duffel bag by Luke's couch. 'But as you have saved me from an icy, frozen death tonight, that won't be for a long time yet.' She looked around surveying the apartment. 'No Jess?'

'No. He was here earlier but then he vanished again. Kid's doing better, but we might still have a few issues to work on.'

'Oh, well he won't be coming home.'

'What?'

'He, uh…He's with Rory.'

'What? You mean _with_ with? Where? I'll go get him.'

Lorelai stepped towards Luke, resting her hands on his arms. 'Luke, it's okay. You don't have to go get him. They're fine.'

Luke took a deep breath, preparing for a rant, when he realised that Lorelai really was fine with the situation. She was even calm, which was pretty impressive for her.

'You're sure?'

'I'm sure.'

'Okay then.'

'Okay.'

She was looking at him. God, those eyes. He started to realize that this meant they were now alone for the night, with no teenagers to answer to and no townspeople to scrutinise them. His heart started to beat faster. Her hands were still on his arms and oh, god, those eyes…

He freed his arms from her grasp, wrapped them around her and kissed her fiercely.

GGGG

This was really goddamn weird. She knew she should just leave now. She was a freak. A creepy freak. Walk away. But she couldn't. She was being insane. It wasn't normal.

Rory leaned her head back against the wall of the potting shed and shut her eyes. There really wasn't anything about her situation that was even close to normal in the first place. That fact was highlighted in that moment when she heard her own voice softly inform Jess that the tools in the potting shed had names.

'Well don't get any ideas about naming my tool!'

A shrill squeal cut through the night, and gradually turned into giggles after what sounded like playful wrestling.

And then he starts to kiss my neck, sucking on it a little more forcefully than he used to. His hands rub my shoulders, one moves down my back…a finger grazes my breast.

There was a soft moan inside the shed.

Slumped on the ground, tears filled Rory's eyes again, as she listened to herself and Jess go crazy. Why oh why hadn't this been her?

GGGG

'That was quite good. I liked what you did there with my zipper.'

Jess chuckled as he shifted his head on Rory's stomach. 'Only quite good?'

'Well I don't want to inflate your ego. You're big enough as it is.'

Jess's eyes widened at this comment. Surely she meant his _ego_ was big enou-

A snigger from Rory convinced Jess that Rory had meant exactly what she said. He grinned. 'You're getting very saucy Miss Gilmore.' He was about to sit up to look at her but her hand had found its way to his head and was playing gently with his hair. He changed his mind and relaxed again.

'Yep. I'm saucy. That's what your book has made me. The Chilton year book will say "_Rory Gilmore: Most likely to have her mom committed and become a saucy dance teacher"_.'

Her voice was getting softer. He could tell she was drowsy. That was fine with him. He was feeling the same. He kissed her stomach and then closed his eyes. 'No. Your year book will say, "_Rory Gilmore: Headed for Harvard, and CNN"._'

Jess's stomach-pillow moved as Rory breathed deeply. 'I love you, Jess.'

Somewhere outside he thought he heard a noise like a strangled gasp – almost a sob – but he was so close to being asleep, how could he be sure?

'Love you too, Rory.'

GGGG

'Okay, I know he dressed up like a pirate.'

'Space man.'

'Space man I can deal with.'

Lorelai craned her neck back to look at Luke. 'Wow – that was easy!'

Luke shrugged. 'You're going to figure it out, so I should probably just tell you right now; I have very little resistance to you when you're naked in my bed.'

The comment was met with an excitable grin. 'Really? So this is the time I should ask for you to dance a tango? And buy a puppy? Start a rock bank with me? We'll be called _Loreluke_…' Lorelai hesitated and wrinkled her nose in distaste. 'No, we'll be called _Daughters of the American Rebels_, because that will stress my parents out more. Ooh, I want you to install a Luke's in my kitchen at home. And one in the mall at Hartford, next to that cute new shoe store. And one at the Inn-' She broke off, remembering _why_ she had wounded up at Luke's tonight.

Luke squeezed her hand, knowingly. 'What about calling us _Dukes of the American Rebels_?'

Lorelai smiled.

GGGG

_A/N: Another chapter?! Yes. It is._  
_Let me know if it was worth it :)_  
_-VC_


End file.
